


Refuge

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, More JRen in the future, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Probably Ling Chao and Mu Ziyang in the future, Probably NU'EST and ONER in the future, Smut, Wolf AU, aboverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: The runt always felt that he never belonged in their pack, except in the alpha's arms. Luhan hopes that Sehun feels the same, especially when both of their worlds started crumbling down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: rape (2nd chapter), age gap of 15 yrs, cringe-worthy pitiful angst

_The one who molded me..._

_\---_

_A runt._

 

How unfortunate could he be?

 

He was the lowest creature in the pack, even worse than the normal omegas. He was born the smallest from all the batches, and he was the only one who had a golden brown fur, making him different than he already was.

 

 

He felt left out.

 

 

Like the pups they were, they would wrestle around and practice fighting each other. But because of his inferior size and lack of strength in his frail body, Luhan was always bullied. Due to his fragile appearance, the pups thought that he was an easy target and they would gang up on him. No matter how much biting and clawing he did, he was always beaten into pulp and the laughing stock for being a constant loser. The pups pushed him here and there, purposely making him feel that he didn't belong...

 

That he would never belong.

 

 

_Never..._

 

 

Not until he met _him._

 

 

He always saw their young teenage alpha around, always making rounds in their pack to check on every family. Two elders would always accompany and guide the teen. But as he aged gracefully and bloomed into a young yet matured alpha in his late teens, they finally let him do the alpha work by himself.

Whenever the alpha visited their cave, Luhan's mother, father and siblings would run to him, giving him their warmest greetings. His siblings would let out happy yip-yaps to their alpha, who gladly licked their heads in affection. The pups would do the same on the alpha's face, clearly enjoying the alpha's compassionate nature. The alpha's face was always serious and lacked emotion, but the warmth surrounding his very being was enough for someone to think that he was not the pack's leader. Luhan heard somewhere else how the alpha, who he recalled was named Sehun, always played with the pack's pups, which included Luhan's siblings. Perhaps, Luhan did not realize that before because he was always busy huddling in the corner of their cave, tired of forcing himself on others.

As the runt, he often felt out of place especially when the adults would stare at him as if he was the lowest and most pitiful creature on the face of Earth. He always watched from afar, watching the alpha play with his siblings while conversing with the pups' mother and father. They would always laugh, and Luhan knew that they were talking about something happy or funny even if he could not understand.

He also noticed how Sehun was a lot younger than his parents. The alpha looked like he was the same age as some teen wolves roaming in their vicinity. He oftern wonder why and how he became the pack leader at such a young age. Nevertheless, Sehun exuded an aura that demanded respect and reverence even if he was casually talking with anybody.

Little Luhan did not know why, but he always felt a sense of comfort whenever the alpha stayed in their cave. Still, he never mingled with the alpha, too scared that he would act the same as the elders, which included even his own parents. Luhan's father was always disappointed of him and never failed to show it to the pup. While his mother, even when she never voiced out her disgust for Luhan, always showed him indifference and lack of pure concern for her own son...

 

 

...their own shameful, unwanted son, who did not deserve to be called a part of their family.

 

 

 

"I can smell someone," Sehun said one day when he was lying on their cold cave floor, the pups surrounding him as always.

"Is there an enemy?" The mother asked, frightened, to which Sehun shook his head.

"Perhaps, that is not the case. To be honest, I always smelled that certain scent in your home. I tried to ignore it before, but now, I am terribly curious. Do you have any other companions?"

"Actually, there is," the father answered, his lips drawn into a thin line. "The litter's runt."

 

Luhan swallowed thickly.

 

"Really?" Luhan watched with horror as Sehun's face shifted from his usual emotionless expression to a surprised one. "Can I see him?"

"He is not worthy of the Alpha's attention," Luhan's father chided. Luhan heard it a lot of times from the others, but hearing it from his own flesh and blood...

 

He suddenly felt tears welling from his own eyes again. 

 

This is why he was someone to be ashamed of; he was not strong inside and out, and he could never do anything but yelp and cry from all the overwhelming sadness flooding his young mind.

 

"But I want to meet your whole family," Sehun insisted, nuzzling his snout on one pup who snuggled against his neck. "I met every single wolf in the pack, and I want to do the same with your child."

Luhan's tiny head snapped up, the urge to get out from his hiding place getting stronger with every whiff of the alpha's scent through his nose. Even from a distance, from the cold corner of their dark cave, he could feel Sehun's warmth oozing from every pore of his body. He wanted to feel the alpha's warm body, encasing Luhan's tiny form within the shelter Sehun's cozy fur might provide the pup's cold, lonely soul.

"Luhan," he heard his mother's voice speak, which was unusually warm than the usual tone she used on Luhan. "The Alpha wants to see you."

He shyly stepped out of his sanctum, his tiny paws bringing him on front of the alpha's point of view. He stared at the alpha, who looked more ethereal from such a close proximity. The alpha wagged his tail, beckoning him to come closer, which the runt readily did. The little pup ran to the alpha's direction, but stopped on his tracks as he noticed how all the spots on the sides of the alpha's body were occupied by his siblings. They sent him glares, barking and gritting their teeth at their brother. That made Luhan retreat, his little hind legs making a move to step backward.

Sehun raised his head, showing Luhan an empty spot right below the alpha's snout. It made Luhan perceive the act as an invitation for him to come at. The little pup crawled closer to the alpha, cheering happily as he settled under the warm coat of fur of Sehun's neck. He snuggled happily against the alpha, who took pleasure of licking his head every now and then to warm his small, trembling body.

 

 

That was when Luhan started seeing the bright side of life. Sure, the pack's treatment of him never changed; the adults still believed that he would never grow up to be a worthy member of their pack, his mother still treated him differently, his father constantly berated him, and his siblings relentlessly pushed him away.

But one thing that changed was that he felt excitement bubbling up whenever Sehun would visit their cave. He would join his family in welcoming Sehun, and for some unfathomable reason, the area below Sehun's snout became his permanent spot. He did not have the need to race with the other pups as Sehun himself would raise his head, and little Luhan quickly understood.

He started going outdoors more often, though he still stayed away from his fellow pups in fear of being bit and clawed at whenever he crossed the same paths with them.

Sometimes, Sehun and the adults of the pack would go on a chase, hunting for prey and bringing home dainty meals for the whole pack to enjoy.

The pups would race on the delicious kill, chomping on the succulent meat as if there was no tomorrow. The golden runt would try to squeeze himself in the riotous meal, only to be scared away by the angry pups flashing their canines at him. He would yelp and scramble back on the ground. He would go to another litter of pups feasting on a boar, only to be shooed away. His tail would settle between his legs and whimper quietly at his loss. Unbeknowest to him, Sehun was _always_ watching him. Luhan's face always ripped in a jolly grin as a big slab of meat right from the alpha's snout landed before him. He would stare at the alpha whose eyes never failed to bring warmth to his soul. Luhan would run to Sehun and lick his face in gratitude before starting to wolf down on his meal while his tail wagged merrily.

Whenever the pups went on with their constant bullying session, Sehun, who was overseeing the chaos, never failed to step in using the intimidation he could show to make the pups freeze on their spots. He would pick Luhan up gently by biting his nape and taking him away from such a cruel reality and rest in the confinements of the alpha's very own home.

The first time he set foot in the alpha's big cave, he managed to behave himself even if he wanted to skip joyfully. That was how he was trained afterall; to have a tough self-control and to know his place.

"Have fun," the black coated wolf always told him before transforming into a handsome, black-haired towering human with his naturally sleepy eyes clad in white robes, which Luhan found really endearing. "You can always come here whenever you like to sleep under my hides or simply play with me." Luhan would smile in glee, rolling and frolicking on the furry hides. He watched Sehun who was busy wiping his things, especially a big gem that laid in the innermost part of the cave. After that, Sehun would offer him anything available in his home, whether it was preserved meat or anything little Luhan desired to lay his little paws on.

"That gem is the heritage of our family passed down from generation to generation." Sehun always told him stories about his travels and adventures from the outside world, all in the while caressing the tender fur of Luhan's delicate body to lull him to sleep. One day though, he started to talk about his family, beginning from the gem.

"For hundreds of years, members of our family dutifully did their task in taking care of this treasure. We obtained this from the forest's fairies before, signifying the agreement that we would never touch and intervene with each other. We wolves would take care of the forest, and in turn, they would bring forth prosperity in our land. As a child, I never understood why this gem is so important. Sometimes, I even get jealous of it because of the attention my parents gave the piece of jewel." Sehun laughed dryly, his eyes glued on the violet precious stone lying on the pedestal. "Who would know that I would be the inheritor of such a prized stone? Mom, Dad, why did you leave me early..."

The little pup looked up to his leader in wonder, to which Sehun smiled weakly. "They fought for our land's peace, Lulu. It has been long since they passed into the underworld. Perhaps, they are happy right now, seeing their erstwhile insolent child trying his best to govern their people."

Tears welled up from little Luhan's eyes, to which Sehun chuckled. Sehun gently clasped his big hands around Luhan's small body, taking him close to his face and rubbing his cheek against the quivering pup.

That was the only way he could comfort the alpha.

 

 

There was a time when the growing pups were shown how to catch prey. The adults ordered them to just watch in the sidelines.

A rabbit was hopping on the grassy ground, totally unaware of the danger awaiting him. Once it was surrounded, Sehun jumped from his hiding, and the other elders joined in. The rabbit stared in horror, his body trembling and shaking from fear. He was about to hop away from any narrow space left for him to take, when Sehun, with his ears shoved forward, his muzzle rolled back to bear his iron-like fangs and his tail erected in alertness, pounced on the helpless animal. His muscles tensed and flexed, his big paws keeping his prey on place as he crushed it into a lifeless form. Luhan and the pups thought that it was over, but a deer appeared before everyone's view. The swift and strong leader strode from his ground, taking down the animal in a blink of an eye. Sehun dug his claws on the deer's body, keeping it still as he bit on the prey's neck. The other adults joined in, tackling down the animal until it stopped struggling as terrible blood loss took a toll in its body.

The pups cheered for their leader, while Luhan kept quiet like his usual self. Seeing Sehun achieve such a great feat made the little pup desire to dream.

That was how Luhan started formulating goals in life, and all of them had a sole purpose: _to make Sehun, his leader, proud of him._

 

 

"Isn't Lulu in here?" Sehun inquired for the boy's presence once he visited their cave. The pups gave a light shrug, clearly not interested in their brother's whereabouts. Luhan's father shook his head, the usual grimace whenever his son was mentioned plastered on his face. It was Luhan's mother who answered.

"We honestly do not know. Lately, Luhan was always going out. He would get up from sunrise and come back after the sun sets. At first, I thought that he was with you so I didn't worry, but now that you mentioned it..."

"Where do you think he might have gone?" Sehun asked, to which Minseok, Luhan's eldest brother answered, "I heard Luhan wanted to train himself to be as great as you."

"That is ridiculous," Luhan's father sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "We apologize that you need to hear these things. Maybe that kid had gone crazy already. Of course, no one could equal the alpha, especially a runt like him."

The beta expected the black haired leader to be flattered by the remark, but all he got was a frown on Sehun's face. "Now I understand why Luhan stays outside most of the time."

Silence befell the cave, and the beta lowered his head as he was pinched by his wife for embarrassing their family for the nth time.

"I-is _my son_  telling you some things?" The omega asked, to which Sehun let out a hollow chuckle, his ears twitching at the words.

"Luhan never spoke to me, not even once." The whole family whipped their heads toward Sehun, who went on. "He is always silent and spacing out. He never went to my place by himself unless I invited him in personally. He liked keeping to himself, and his sealed lips hid all the frustrations written all over his face. He would only nod and shake his head at my questions, but I know that he is listening to my every word. I usually do not involve myself in these personal matters, but I wish that he would have someone to speak with. I hope that he would start seeing his own real worth, starting from his family." 

With that, Sehun made some excuses to dismiss himself, and that was the only visit so far where everyone bid him silently.

 

Little Luhan didn't know why, but when he came back home that night, everyone was silent. Well, perhaps except his mother who began asking him if he was okay and if he was hungry, or every single thing he never thought he would ever hear from his mother. He answered briefly, his exhausted mind not formulating any proper response to the sudden flood of questions before he bid himself to sleep on his usual spot: the area near the mouth of the cave where monsters lurk around and would easily kill the helpless pup.

 

 

"Luhan, what the hell do you think are you doing?" He muttered to himself, his mind barely registering the fact that his prey, which is a small bunny, went away with ease. He stood despite his shaking limbs, worn out from running for hours in hopes of gaining muscles and prolonging his running before his stamina ran out. It seemed that all of his efforts in the past weeks of exasperation and hard work were in vain. He slammed his breakable paws on the ground and shrieked in anger and frustration.

"You useless piece of shit. You really are an imbecile and an incompetent runt!" He yelled to himself, hitting his weak paws on the solid ground. He clawed, desperately howling, and dents appeared on the solid ground from the force he was using.

"Stupid Luhan, stupid, stupid. So dumb and dim-witted. You deserve to die."

 _"Luhan."_ A familiar voice snapped him out of his self-loathing, and he gasped once he saw Sehun getting out from his hiding. By the grimace on Sehun's face, Luhan knew that the former heard every single thing he said. He never wanted the ground to swallow him so bad until that very moment.

"What were you just saying? Where did you even learn those words?" Sehun turned into his human form, his clothes marred with soil, mud and slime from following Luhan all the way. The young wolf's eyes protruded from the questions, and he unconsciously shifted back in his human form in fear of what the alpha might do to his displeasing act.

He could only utter a garbled 'I am sorry, Alpha' as he stumbled on the ground from so much backing.

"Hey, Luhan!" Sehun screamed, alarmed by the sight of his pack member, let alone a small, young pup in his more fragile human form covered with drops of blood from his cuts falling on the stony surface.

Luhan awaited for the ground to meet his back, only to fall on a bony cushion of skin, flesh and sturdy bones. He yelped as he felt Sehun's arms wrap around his tiny frame, touching him oh so tightly as if he didn't want to let Luhan go.

"Awww!" Luhan groaned at the nerve-wrecking pain he got from his wounds, especially from the scabs he got when his body slid graciously on the rough surface that he got once he tried to catch a quail an hour ago.

"Lu, you alright?" Sehun sat the two of them up, which Luhan barely did before his strength faltered and his upper body fell on Sehun's awaiting arms. 

"Hurts... Sehun, it hurts..." he mumbled, and a gasp left his lips when his arms' cuts started bleeding again. "My whole body hurts."

"Lu? Lulu?" The alpha frantically called, gently shaking the young omega falling unconscious in his arms. "Get a grip of yourself! Oi! Luhan! Luhan!"

 

 

"How much more do you want to embarrass us?" Those were the first words Luhan heard when his eyes fluttered open. He recognized the 'worried' faces from his family who were surrounding him. As soon as his eyes registered his surroundings, which was the pack's infirmary, his father began hurling insults after insults at their son. He emphasized how his son did nothing but shame them, especially to the alpha. He disregarded the fact that the said alpha was just outside of the cave, gritting his teeth at the beta's words.

"What will he think? That we do not take care of you?" His father snapped, to which the child shook his head whilst wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"We feed you, we provide you water and shelter. What more do you want? For us to praise you? For me to tell you that you are as great as your brothers even if you are not?" His father snarled, not minding the words and pats of restrainment from his wife and children.

Luhan, on the other hand, sobbed through the whole scolding session. The bandaged wounds hurt, but they were no match to the honest words dripping from his father's lips. He cowered, putting his hands on his ears in hopes of blocking all the painful words stabbing his heart.

"Stop it," Luhan's mother cried, feeling a sudden wash of pity for her son; her own flesh and blood that she always treated differently, as if he never came out of her womb.

"Father, please stop," the other pups pleaded, but their father remained unmoved.

"You rotten pile of shit. Just accept your fate. You are the fucking runt. No matter what you do, you will always be the runt. The smallest one. The--"

 _"Enough."_ A voice that demanded authority resounded from the cave's entrance. Sehun wore a scowl, his eyes dangerously narrow even when they were hidden by his dark, jet black bangs.

"Too many visitors for one patient," Sehun glowered as he transformed into his more intimidating form. His steps were heavy, evident by the inch-deep dents formed by his paws.

"Alpha." Each and every soul bended on the ground, probably except Luhan whose body was aching from physical and emotional turmoil.

 _"Everybody, out."_ The alpha's words rang in the hollow cave, to which the pups quickly scrambled out in alarm. The father stayed rooted on the ground, his silver coat swept by the cold wind entering the cave. He lowered his head, hoping to hide his grimace from the youthful alpha who bossed around even if he barely reached the age of adulthood.

Luhan's mother, however, knew better. No matter how young Sehun was, no one should dare challenge the alpha if one did not want his throat slitted. The female omega gave one last bow, before nudging her husband by her snout. The beta followed his mate, giving one last look at Luhan and Sehun before stepping out of the infirmary.

"Don't cry, little one," he cooed, bringing his paw up to the crying wolf in his human form. Sehun's ears drooped at the sight of the helpless creature who couldn't stop his tears anymore. Forgetting all about the damned hierarchy and respect, Luhan bawled like the baby he was, burying his head on Sehun's body. He started choking on his constricting throat, sobbing uncontrollably whilst gripping bundles of fur on the alpha's chest. Sehun wrapped his arms around the wailing omega who held on him like Sehun was his only lifeline.

"Lulu..." he whispered his given nickname on the wolf with all the affection he had, hoping for the pup's heart-wrenching noises to end.

After a few minutes, Sehun felt the boy in his arms calm down, his shoulders that shook from crying stilling themselves, as if Luhan was forcing himself to be composed. After a while, the pup pulled away from the alpha, embarrassed that he cried on front of their pack leader. He did something that no one dared to do. After realizing his disrespectful act, he bowed his head lowly.

 _"Forgive me, Alpha."_ Those were the words Luhan first spoke to the alpha with clarity, and Sehun's heart broke that it had to be an apology.

He nudged the golden haired boy's shoulder, trying his best to make him better. 

"It's okay, Lulu," he smiled, before leaning and licking the boy's cheeks. Luhan giggled at that, squirming on his spot as he tried to stop Sehun.

"Sehun, stop," he laughed as his little hands gripped on the leader's arm, who readily stopped.

"Feeling better?" Sehun asked, his eyes glazed with worry and concern, making Luhan guilty. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"How did you even get there?" Sehun inquired, shifting closer to Luhan. "Didn't the adults see you? How could you even go at such great distances? If I didn't follow you, what could have happened to you?"

Luhan bit his lip, feeling a sense of guilt and remorse for making their pack leader who was suppose to mind other matters worry about a lowly creature such as a runt like him.

"You were the only one who cared about me anyway." Luhan pulled his legs to his chest, eyes darting down on the ground, too ashamed to say those things to the alpha. "You know. None of the adults even care if I am wandering in dangerous territory or if I keep myself warm during the winters." A sad smile painted its way on his face. "Not even my family. You heard everything, right? Once, they even kicked me out during winter, because my brothers already occupied the space in the cave and I have no hide left to use. That's how I am. A despisable pile of crap they never wanted in the first place."

Sehun wondered how a kid could speak such pain-filled words. When Sehun was his age, all that he did was act like the spoiled brat he was. How the pup could say such words that only the adults were supposed to know made Sehun angry. How Luhan's parents could stomach treating their kid like shit made him shiver in fury.

"That's never true, Luhan." Sehun forced a smile, shifting into his human form for the nth time of the day to make Luhan more comfortable. "I do not know how the other wolves' minds work, but all I know is that I am proud of you."

"P-Proud? Of me?" Luhan gasped, gaping at the elder who wore a sweet smile on his face. "You're lying. I... I cannot even catch a small prey. I... I am just a runt, how could an alpha as great as you be proud--"

"Please do not say  _that_ word," Sehun sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. Hearing the other pups and wolves tell Luhan that he was a runt just hurts his ears.

"But I am a  _runt,_ " Luhan argued, "that is the truth. I am a runt, the lowest in the pack, and is destined to be a loser forev--"

 _"Luhan."_ The addressed boy shut his mouth, the alpha's aura of leadership affecting him for the first time after a long time of feeling nothing but gentleness from the other.

"Pardon." Luhan mumbled, burying his face on his knees. He heard the alpha shifting, and he waited for him to take his leave. Perhaps, even Sehun grew tired of dealing with a pitiful child filled with so much insecurities and tears--

"I always looked highly at you, Luhan." The pup's head shot up to that, his eyes bulging from their sockets. Sehun went on, now that he got the pup's attention. "As you can see, my level of respect for you is no joke. I never saw such determination in pups your age. I mean, hey, you even tried to train yourself despite the lurking dangers of the outside world." A warm, bony hand rested on Luhan's hair, ruffling and combing on the golden strands.

"Sehun..." he muttered under his breath, his beautiful, doe eyes looking up at the man towering him despite the two of them sitting together.

"Your efforts are obviously not in vain. Look, your arms were not as flabby as they were, even if you are still young." Sehun poked the other's arm, which was firmer than it was before. Luhan gasped, suddenly asking himself why he didn't become aware of his forming muscles.

"But I will always be slender and thin no matter what I do." He expected Sehun to sigh in exasperation and leave, which the elder didn't do.

"Then use those traits as an advantage," the smile on Sehun's usually cold face broke a grin on Luhan's face as well. "Size and strength aren't everything, Lu. Sometimes, you also need to use your mind in winning combats. I know some warriors who use their strength and brag about their size. What happens to them in the battlefield? They descend into demise."

"But how?" Luhan whined, his lip quivering as he spoke, "I trained for weeks, going out as soon as the sun rises in midday up to evening. I still stumble on my way. I still lack the stamina I need for running. I cannot even catch a small rabbit!"

"That is why I will train you."

"What?" Luhan looked up, his eyes glowing in anticipation and happiness. If Luhan was in his wolf form, Sehun knew that the pup's tail would be wagging nonstop.

"B-But you are busy. The elders might think that I am inteferring with your job--"

"Let's train every other day. I'll stand from my home's entrance after lunch, wagging my tail to make you come closer. I'll take you to places you never set foot on, for you to see what the real world is. You want that?"

"Mmm!" Luhan beamed happily, his eyes disappearing into tiny crescents. "Thank you, Sehun! I promise that I will be on my best behavior. I will be the best omega you will ever know. I will join your special forces, standing by your side and protecting you forever. I will prove father, mother and my siblings wrong and that I am worthy of adoration and attention as much as they do. I will never let you regret believing in me."

"Woah, kid, not so fast," Sehun chuckled as he cupped the boy's face, thumb brushing on the tear stained cheek of the other. "Sure, once you reach the right age. I bet you'll be one of the strongest members of my troops."

"Thank you for having faith in me," Luhan grinned, burying his face on Sehun's broad chest whilst throwing his frail, thin arms around the alpha's waist. "Thank you for always looking after me. I love you, Sehun."

"I love you, too, little one," Sehun smiled as he nuzzled the golden bunch of Luhan's head.

 

 

Ever since that day, they started working on Luhan's muscles. Sehun made Luhan run laps with him, working on prolonging his stamina and running rate. Luhan would whine that what he was doing had no effects at all except inflicting him pain on his thighs and arms, but Sehun always reminded him that, "no pain, no gain. Changes don't happen overnight, or even in just a few weeks. You need time and patience."

Sehun also taught him how to use his senses, particularly his hearing and smelling, while hunting. Luhan also learned how to swim, which he might use in times when survival was a must.

Sehun taught him a lot of things, ranging from easy up to the difficult tasks. Luhan watched with marvel as Sehun drove his teeth and claws in a wild deer, locking his jaws on the flesh until it lost its breath. Sehun urged him to do the same on the small preys he could catch such as mice. In those times, there were rare moments when he succeeds, crushing the little thing and offering Sehun a piece of his victory to which the alpha declines.

"Eat it up. I'll let you sleep in my cave later as a reward." Luhan would skip and grin on his spot, rubbing his little snout on Sehun's paw while being showered with encouraging statements stating how proud he was to Luhan.

As time wore on, he ran several minutes longer, his short, lean yet sturdy legs gaining strength with every layer of muscle adding up week by week. Luhan could swim faster, catch his prey more often than before, and leap higher and farther distances.

The adults found it stupid that the alpha was spending majority of his hours, awake or not, with a runt. Luhan was always trailing behind Sehun, following the latter by his heels. He stayed by the corners, watching as the alpha talked to the elders about their plans for hunting or guarding the pack. Right after that, he would run to his leader to give him good wishes before he sets off.

Sure, the bullying Luhan got became wilder, because of the pups' jealousy on the runt getting special attention. Sehun was practically his father and brother, his guardian. He rarely spent the time in his own cave, but his father said nothing. His mother started making excuses for him to stay behind, probably because she missed her son or because she was ashamed that her son was spending so much time with the pack's alpha.

 

 

The latter option was more reasonable for Luhan.

 

 

His siblings distanced themselves from him. Some feared that Luhan would report every bad deed they do to their brother. Some thought that with his newfound strength, he might get back to them once he went mad. Still, most of them envied him for being the alpha's golden child. Luhan did not find himself caring, though, because he was too preoccupied with his goal to impress Sehun.

He loved sleeping with Sehun's hides, so much that Sehun gave him the bear hide Luhan always took pleasure rolling on. His siblings were insanely jealous, that they forced Luhan to fight with them one by one. Their parents were not present at the time, so there were no wolves to stop the commotion. Luhan refused at first and swallowed all his pride as he took every jab from his left and rightwhile he listened to their usual insults. But when Kyungsoo made a mistake of saying that Sehun wasn't as great as Luhan thought he was, the golden-haired wolf had enough. He tackled Kyungsoo on the ground, using every bit of his strength to wrestle with his older brother. The combat ended easily as Kyungsoo, who was taken aback by the attack of his erstwhile docile brother, quickly apologized before Luhan could shower him with more bites and scratches.

His parents, who were with Sehun at the time, walked back to their home to hear Kyungsoo talking to his siblings about how strong Luhan was.

"You never even had the chance to push him off you," Jongin laughed, to which Baekhyun added, "He was so agile and alert with Kyungsoo's movements. I wanted to join in but Minseok pissing on my foot and Luhan growling ferociously stopped me."

"Hey!" Minseok retorted, clearly offended at the raucous laughter of his brother. "I was so scared! He did not seem like the weak runt he was. Is he really our brother?"

"I guess being trained by an alpha is a special privilege our bitch of a brother was fortunate to indulge with." Jongdae said after he finished binding Kyungsoo's wounds.

Once the three walked in, the pups froze on their seats, staring at their parents and the leader with fear. They did not scramble towards the alpha like they used to do; instead, they stared with dread at Sehun, despite the elder's gentle gaze directed towards them.

"Are your wounds okay?" Sehun asked, crouching down to examine Kyungsoo's bandaged arms. The latter flinched, but relaxed once he received a glare from his father, silently telling him to act appropriately.

"I-it was my fault," Kyungsoo stuttered, his voice coming out in broken patterns. "I-I degraded you just to piss him off, and I n-never expected him to go angry over such a thing." Kyungsoo's lips quivered as he fell prostrate on the ground. "I apologize for insulting the Alpha."

Instead of anger, Sehun's face contorted into ones of surprise, which turned into a concerned expression the next second. "Where is Lulu?"

"Guilt was written on his face, so he set off. He's probably at your house," Chanyeol answered.

"We apologize for our son's behavior," Luhan's father said, bowing low on the ground after shooting Kyungsoo a glare. "The Alpha should never be berated. We will surely discipline this kid."

"No need," Sehun answered nonchalantly. "Anyway, I guess we could talk next time. I have a pup waiting for me at home." He waved, turning on his heels and scampering on his way home.

Luhan surely received a good lecture from Sehun that night about not letting other people's words affect him. The next second, however, he found himself being pulled in the alpha's chest, the latter thanking him for fighting because of him, and that he was proud that Luhan had the guts to fight now.

On Sehun's day-offs, he would ask the growing pup to have a walk with him through the serene parts of the forest. Sometimes, they would do it in their wolf forms, most of the time as humans. As he grew day by day, Luhan found himself staring at Sehun's handsome face more than usual.

 

 

 

_Years passed._

 

Luhan grew up to be a lean and beautiful omega. His eyes resembled a doe's, his button nose cutely adorned his face, and his apple cheeks rose whenever he smiles. He resembled an angel, which he really was as he was the one who healed his fellow troop members whenever they were injured from riots with other packs.

With some changes in their pack, which included getting in touch with humans more than ever, he adapted an outfit style, consisting of a crop top that covered down to the area above his navel, baggy cargo pants that reached his ankles, military boots and a pair of goggles he became fond of resting on his golden hair. His outfit showcased his lithe waist, which had the other members of the militia ogling over his nice, feminine build.

He had a lot of alphas and betas wooing for him, which he all turned down as politely he could because he had his eyes on someone.

 

_Sehun._

 

Sehun stopped the aging process once he turned twenty one like the usual cases in their pack. The wolves age very slowly, even the hundred-year old wolves who looked like they were just thirty years old. As he was growing up, Luhan saw Sehun metamorphose from his erstwhile teenage appearance and ways to the just and matured alpha he became.

Even after a decade and a half of being with Sehun, Luhan could still not stop himself from drooling over Sehun's bulging muscles highlighted by his tight tank top and military jacket. Whenever he pressed close to Sehun, he could not help but squeal internally, enjoying the warmth and security he felt in Sehun's arms.

Of course, they could not be extremely touchy as they were fifteen years ago. It would be weird and he felt like he was taking advantage of his friendly relationship with Sehun. But still, when they give each other brotherly back rubs and hair ruffles, the omega would indulge in the touches of his alpha, and enjoyed every single moment he was with Sehun.

He thought that it was merely a brotherly love he felt for Sehun since childhood. But now that he had grown up, he understood the feelings he had never known the form of before was far from any platonic kind of affection.

He was in love with every thing Sehun did, admiring and adoring him for being himself.

Through the years, Sehun was the only one who embraced and accepted him for who he really was. Sehun was the only one who believed in his abilities from the start. The alpha was the one who threw his arms around Luhan in commendation and pride when the omega won in his first ever match when they were training for the militia and he was forced to wrestle with Joonmyeon, one of the pack's most respected young betas. After a bloody match, an exhausted Joonmyeon laid on the ground, wrists pinned by Luhan's thin but strong ones as the omega straddled him, locking him down.

Joonmyeon shook hands with him, saluting and commending him for "being the most ferocious omega I ever met."

Luhan found himself getting more accepted in the society, but it was no match when Sehun showers him with praises and hugs.

"My baby Lu really grew up to be a strong warrior," Sehun grinned as he took the other to a headlock, ruffling the helpless omega's golden hair. "I'm so proud of you, Lulu. I never made a mistake in putting my faith on you."

 

Luhan was known by the whole pack as the runt who blossomed into an alluring but predatory omega, using his lithe body and flexibility to cover up with his shortcomings in terms of strength.

To be honest, he was overqualified for being just a private. He would not be appointed to go alongside the members of the special forces on their missions if he was not that good. But, hierarchy and his very young age of twenty were all that prevented him from gaining a higher rank. It did not matter though; all he wanted was to fight for their pack and to have a name for himself.

His brothers started treating him as their own and his mother provided him with all the care and love Luhan craved when he was still a small, helpless pup. Luhan thought it was merely because he started gaining some fame and honor from his missions, but his family turned out to be sincere when they asked for forgiveness and commended him for the efforts he made through the years.

 

Luhan never hesitated to grant them forgiveness. _Time really heals._

 

Even his own father, his very own father who degraded his self-belief to the lowest pits of the earth and the one who taunted him in his early years, started opening proper communication with him. It was understandable how Luhan was wary and hostile at the sudden nice treatment, starting from when his father began asking him about the things he did in the troop trainings. It took more than a year for them to fix their relationship, strained ever since forever.

"Luhan, that son of mine was one of the greatest soldiers I ever know," his elderly father told his fellow elders one day, of course with Luhan hearing from a distance. Even if his father never admitted it on his face, Luhan knew that he was proud of him, and the years of hardwork was all worth it.

 

He was glad, thinking that he could ever catch up with Sehun now that he was slowly achieving his way to greatness. But he was wrong.

 

 

The more he made progress, the farther Sehun seemed to him.

 

 

Of course, they were still close emotionally, but what Luhan was getting insecure about was their social standings. Sure, it was a given that he was a lot younger than Sehun and that he had a long way to go. Another reason was that he was an omega, who would always be the lowest one in the hierarch but he wanted to be someone Sehun would ever enjoy spending a lifetime with. He wanted to be someone worthy in Sehun's eyes, not as the boy he practically raised, but as an omega to love. He wankted to be deserving of Sehun's companionship, not that he was constantly feeling as if Sehun was a god walking among poor mortals and he was a heap of filth not even worth glancing at.

 

 

 

"Was I the last to know?" Luhan could not answer at all. His eyes remained glued on the ground, too ashamed to glance at the alpha boring holes on his helpless form. He could surely get out from the arms of an enemy but he could not think of any tactics to get out of this situation.

"I see." Even without looking, Luhan could tell from Sehun's tone alone that he was hurt. He could not help but feel smaller than he already was before the alpha's presence.

"I thought we were best friends, Lulu." Hearing Sehun's given nickname to him never sounded so painful in his ears as it did at the moment. "Why would I hear it from your family and the troops first instead of hearing it from your own mouth? Are you tired of me?"

"No! No, of course not!" Luhan exclaimed, his head snapping up to look at Sehun in the eye, which he found gleaming with dejection. Luhan felt like a jerk.

"Y-you do not understand, Sehunnie!" Luhan clasped his leader and best friend's big hands in his smaller ones, squeezing it as they locked gazes. "I didn't know how to tell you. I was planning to tell you, but I guess people are faster with spreading information."

"Then when were you planning to tell me? On the day of your departure?" Sehun averted his gaze on the floor, like a kid who won't look at his mother when he did something wrong. "You... why are you leaving anyway? Do you want to go to another pack?"

"You'll never understand," Luhan muttered, his face turning into a beet red color. Thank the deities above that the night was dark, Sehun couldn't see how stupid he probably looked like. "I-it's just for a year, Sehun. I want to train in the mountains. I want to be someone worthy of being by your side."

"Didn't we talk about this before?" Sehun's tone raised, clearly displeased by his best friend's words. "Besides, I already trained you before. The militia gave you harsh trainings which was the reason you are who you are right now. Your name is in every one's mouths, always associated with kind and ego-swelling words. What more do you want? You even had the guts to save me from an enemy before. And, no matter how great you become, you are still my Lulu. You are my best friend. You--"

"That's the point, Sehun!" Luhan exclaimed, causing the alpha to stir at the defiant stance. "No matter what I do, I will just be the runt who you raised into a renowned omega."

"I told you tnever to mention  _that_ again," Sehun growled, his hand locking on Luhan's collar who remained unfazed by the action.

Luhan stared at the other's fury-filled eyes, still trying to speak even with the tight yet gentle constriction on his neck. How could he not fall for Sehun harder when the other was still controlling himself despite his rage?

"If I do not go, I, Luhan, will always just be your best friend. Nothing more than that."

"I cannot understand you. What are you trying to say? Stop fucking with me. Man up and tell me what you--"

"I love you! I love you, Sehun!" Luhan felt the hand gripping his collar loosen its hold, and Sehun's orbs that were filled with anger were replaced by confusion. "...What did you just tell me?"

"I said..." Luhan took a hold of the bony hand on his collar and brought it down, not breaking his eye contact with Sehun. "I love you. I do not love you as a brother or as someone who I looked up to from my childhood. I love you as Sehun, the man who made my tummy feel funny, my face warm and red, my tongue tied into a mess, my composure evaporate into nothingness. I am in love with Sehun, the only man who believed that I could do the things I could do now, and the one who accepted me for who I really am."

Silence befell inside the cave, except for the whistling of the night breeze and the hiccups coming from Luhan's throat with every choked sob. It was Sehun who broke the deafening silence. "Lulu, I'm very sorry to say this but..."

"I know," Luhan gave a soft smile, trying his best for his lips to remain curled up despite the pain in his chest. "I cannot blame you. You, an alpha, loving someone who you practically fathered in your early years? Ridiculous." Luhan's laugh lacked its usual gay and merry tone. It was humorless and hollow, just like the emptiness growing inside Luhan's heart...

"That is why I want to be great in your eyes, Sehun. I want to at least catch up to you, in hopes that you may begin to look at me as the apple of your eye."

"I would train myself harder, so that when I come back, besides being qualified for the special forces, you may think twice and see me as the right one for you," Luhan added, a determined look suddenly appearing on his face.

"If you really want to do it, then do it for yourself," Sehun's voice laced with warmth and affection, which were Sehun's traits that made Luhan fall for the elder man over and over again. "Improve yourself for your own good, not for anybody else, not even me."

 

"I thank you for your love, Lulu," were the last words he heard before he departed to his own home.

 

 

The day of Luhan's departure were filled with tears. The militia troops and his family gathered in the large field that morning, together with some wolves who Luhan saved in the past from invading packs. They planned to say their final goodbyes to Luhan and to send the promising soldier off.

"As I said before, Lu, if alphas and betas try to harm you especially in your heat, throw your wet, slick underwear at them so they would be distracted by your delicious scent. If you cannot do that, just piss and squirt on their faces." All the wolves' loud, boisterous laughter hollered in the big field, and Luhan pulled his brother in his arms. "Noted. Thank you, Chanyeol."

"Break 'em bones and neck. Do not even give them the chance to retreat," said Kyungsoo who was clearly over the fight Luhan and him had years ago.

"Yeah, Lu. Show them that looks are deceiving," Jongdae mumbled to which Minseok hit his head. "Idiot. You make it seem as if Luhan is a mean person."

"Probably. He just means that our brother is such a pretty, dainty princess who has the strength of a bull," Baekhyun grinned as he pulled Luhan from Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol scowled at that, but the sound of their mother crying by the side...

"Mother," Luhan reached out his arm, a bright smile on his face. His mother hurriedly ran to her son's arms, the impact causing Luhan and Baekhyun who was clinging on him to lose balance. Thankfully, his brothers were there to ground them on their places or else mother and sons would fall on the grass.

"Take care, okay? Eat your meals on time, do not tire yourself too much, and do not get fazed over cute things. Always wash your face and body before you sleep or else you'll stink. Avoid wearing revealing clothes like this!" His mother mumbled on his neck, to which Luhan retorted. "Mother!"

"We'll miss you, brother," Jongin kissed the top of Luhan's head, causing the latter to blush in embarrassment. The whole troops were watching, seeing one of their comrades being babied by his family.

"Son." Everyone's necks craned to the direction of the voice, and Luhan's father, who was already teary-eyed, appeared in their view.

"Father." Luhan smiled, his free arm outstretched. The beta took heavy steps before he stood on front of his son. If only Luhan's father was not a respected wolf in their pack, they would have laughed at the child-like crying of the beta.

"I'm going to miss you, my boy." The beta cried, sobbing uncontrollably at his son's neck. "I should have spent more quality time with you, instead of wasting two decades treating you badly."

Luhan's heart warmed at the sight of his father clinging tightly on him. He rubbed soothing circles on his father's back, relaying their messages to each other in hushed tones that only the two of them could hear.

"I'm so proud of you, my son. Always remember that." The statement was followed by a swarm of hot, burning bodies surrounding the father and son duo. Their whole family sobbed for their loved one, and they pulled apart after Jongdae made some lame joke that they would not have enough tears to shed during Luhan's funeral if they would not stop crying.

The troop members where the next to bid Luhan goodbye, even the leaders from whom Luhan gained respect. Yixing and Joonmyeon, two of Luhan's most avid and persistent pursuers, were the last to tell Luhan goodbye by kisses planted on each of his hand, making him blush.

He stood on his ground for a little more while, his eyes gazing at each and every faces in the place, but he didn't find the face he was looking for.

Actually, Luhan already saw this coming.  _C'mon, Lu, he was just about to apologize that he does not love you the other night. He never even spoke with you since then. What do you expect?_

He said his last piece, reminding everyone that he would only be away for a year. He tried prolonging his speech, in hopes that he would see his beloved's face

 

But no Sehun appeared.

 

He bid his goodbyes, turning on his heels and ready to sprint in the deeper parts of the forest had not a loud voice telling him to _"Stop!"_ made him pause and turn around.

Before him and the crowd, was Sehun on his long, muscular legs, panting and gasping for air. His big hands rested on his thighs, seemingly tired from so much running. His hair was disheveled, the bags under his eyes dark and heavy, and a black robe draped on his bare muscles. Luhan could see that behind the robe, the alpha wore a piece of cloth covering his well-endowed manhood, and it made his insides churn that Sehun came to this place the first thing in the morning. Perhaps, Sehun overslept, that's why he was late--

"Are you leaving without seeing me?" Sehun grunted, his long, weary legs taking him to Luhan's direction. "How rude of you. You didn't tell me first that you are leaving, and you won't even take a moment of waiting for me."

Luhan yelped once he felt Sehun's weight draping on his lean frame. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"I-I thought you would never come," Luhan whispered, slipping the elder's hair between his fingers. The embrace around him tightened, and soft sobs echoed in his ear.

"Why will I not?" Sehun sniffed, burying his head on the crook of Luhan's neck and curling his fists on the hem of Luhan's top. "We had always been together day by day, and now, I need to let you leave the nest and let you fly in your own wings. Do you really need to go?"

 _"Do you really need to go?"_ The question went in circles inside Luhan's mind. Sehun was right. They had always been together for more than a decade. He'd bet he even spent more time with Sehun more than his own family, making the alpha a significant part of his life... Add up the fact that Sehun was the love of his life; he suddenly had second thoughts about going.

In reality, Luhan was scared of what lied beyond their territory. Yes, they fought wars in the forests, but he was with his comrades.

Leaving Sehun behind, his family, the militia, the land where his eyes first opened...

 

 _No,_ his resolve could not falter with those reasonings. He was not the weak Luhan anymore; he became the agile warrior of the militia, one of the aces in their pack. He had a strong build despite being slender, and bore strong principles in his mind that would remain unbroken.

"I need to," Luhan quietly replied, his own grip around the alpha getting tighter. "This is for the pack, you, and me."

They stayed in that way, nuzzling each other in such an intimate position. They found themselves not caring even if almost the whole pack was watching them. 

All the hair on Luhan's body body stood on their roots as a warm kiss landed on his neck. "I'll miss you, Lulu. I'll wait for you. I promise."

"I-I'll miss you more, Sehun. I promise to come back." Luhan smiled, now crying, and he pulled away. The longer he clung to Sehun, the shorter his desire to go became.

He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, waving his hands goodbye, clinging on the few belongings he brought with him and hastily entering the forest, ready to venture the broader lands.

 

 

He went through a lot of hardships in that one year. He stayed in the forest, occasionally going in the human's territory to mingle with those creatures. He found out that humans were just like wolves in some ways; some were purely kind and filled with humility, some were distorted by their selfish desires and some were ignorant and naïve of the world surrounding them. He couldn't understand the humans' obsession with money though. Why would people trick, or worse, kill each other for a measly amount of silver and gold?

He thought he would meet his end when he encountered a grizzly in the forest. The animal equaled Luhan in terms of strength despite the difference in size, but at that time, he was weak from his approaching heat. The beast was relentless, fighting the omega who was bleeding badly from all his injuries. It was an arrow piercing through the grizzly's heart that slew the bear, who almost fell on top of Luhan had not a strong, muscled arm pushed the grizzly on the ground.

 

Once he woke up in a large tent, he found out that his savior was Zitao, a hunter who also teaches martial arts in the town. The doctor who treated him, who was Zitao's long-time friend, was Yifan, a man towering Luhan in all the intimidating ways possible.

Actually, the two were towering figures, and he felt like a shrub between those trees. Luhan was nursed back to health by the pair, and Yifan even invited him to stay over at his house if ever "you get tired of living as a hermit in the woods," to which Luhan politely declined. Though, he stayed there when the situation calls for it, especially during his agonizing heat cycles.

As humans, Zitao and Yifan were not affected by Luhan's scent. He could stay in any of their homes to avoid the chances of attracting any nearby wolves in the forest. He preferred staying with the doctor though, because he supplies Luhan's heat suppressant pills. Yifan also gave him phallus-like objects to help him get off during his heats, which Luhan was hesitant to accept at first.

There were times when suppressing heats took a toll in his body, and all the suppressed cycles build up to bomb-like heats lasting for days. Luhan would scream to no avail, his burning skin begging for an alpha's touch...

 

 

_His alpha's touch..._

 

 

_Sehun's touch._

 

 

He remembered when he had his first heat. Sehun had locked him up in his cave and the alpha stayed outside of his own home to guard Luhan from any wandering alphas and betas inhaling the omega's delicious scent. He wondered how much his scent could have affected Sehun, and how much self control he had in him not to pounce on Luhan.

 

How grateful he was to have someone like Sehun.

 

He would think of his fingers as Sehun's, or the phallus-like object as Sehun's throbbing dick. He would keen, stretching his legs into their extent as he angled the toy in his tender spot. No matter how many times he came, he could never be satisfied. He wanted something, bigger, thicker, hotter that would stretch his insides to his limit, filling him with the product of their love.

 

Only Sehun would be the one to satisfy his cravings.

 

 

Besides his usual training in the forest, Zitao taught him the basics in martial arts. He had difficulty at first, as he was not as flexible as he thought he was. Zitao taught him how to control the energy flow in his body, how to meditate to clear his mind, and how to climb mountains.

"This way, your breathing would get better and you will have an advantage over your comrades," the martial arts master would always tell him whenever the wolf got too tired from trekking for hours.

"Yifan ge, if you will just slow down our recreational bonding with that heavy ass of yours, better not join us next time!" Zitao would yell, voice echoing in the vast space surrounding them as if mocking the doctor by the words. The gangling doctor would answer with curses, bouncing back in their ears to which Luhan would laugh his ass out.

 

 

There was just a month left before the year was over, but Luhan was already itching to go back at his home. He honestly enjoyed Yifan and Zitao's company, the looks of adoration and confessions of love from some of the townspeople, _but Sehun..._

He missed his alpha's voice, smell and touch. He thirsted for his leader and best friend's words flowing in his ears like sweet honey fresh from the comb. He missed inhaling Sehun's delicious smell. A single whiff of Sehun's scent was even enough to send him to a sound sleep, and Luhan wondered how he managed to live without Sehun in almost a year.

He missed staring at Sehun's face, never seeing an unsightly angle on Sehun's handsome appearance. Leaning against the alpha's broad shoulders and chest always gave him a sense of security, especially when Sehun's long, slender fingers dug on his hips during their playful bantering and militia missions.

 

As much as he would miss his human friends, he felt the need to go back.

 

And that was what he did the very next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_The one who molded me,  
Is the one who can break me..._

_\---_

 

"Luhan is back! Luhan, our mighty warrior, is back!" A messenger howled, calling the attention of the wolves. The militia troops who were having their harsh trainings that day stopped abruptly, and everybody came running to the lean figure coming to their view.

Luhan stood in his slender glory. His face had gotten more ethereal and his arms and abdominal muscles more defined. He waved his hand to the troop members, and he also found his brothers who also became part of the militia sprinting towards him. They collided, the momentum preventing Luhan to balance himself as his excited brothers tackled him on the grassy meadows.

"We missed you, Lulu~" Baekhyun sang, planting affectionate kisses Luhan's cheek who giggled at the action.

"I missed your pretty face, Lu," said a voice coming from the owner of those dirty boots above Luhan's head, who turned out to be Yixing, a wide grin on his face.

"You've gotten manlier!" Kyungsoo exclaimed in awe as he run his fingers along the dents of Luhan's biceps and abdomen, who yelled an enthusiastic _"Yes! Finally!"_ as an expression of gratitude.

As soon as he stood up, he was practically carried and thrown in the air, some of the militia members too hyped up to see a comrade who disappeared for a long period of time.

"What the fuck is happening there?" The chief warrant asked, hearing the cheers of the troops from the training grounds. They just came from a negotiation meeting from another pack. They remembered leaving with the troops having harsh trainings so the sudden shouts from the distance alarmed them.

"Has there been a fight?" The lieutenant inquired, squinting her eyes at the bunch of golden hair appearing every now and then in the atmosphere. She focused on the source of sound, and once she made out what name the militia troops were chanting...

"Excuse me, Alpha," the lieutenant kneeled on her knees, interrupting Sehun and the colonel chatting about their negotiation with the other pack.

Sehun's brows furrowed, clearly annoyed because the momentum of their talk died down at the interruption. "What is it, First Lieutenant?"

"I apologize for the interruption, but your servant knows that the Alpha would be happy by the news." Everyone was puzzled by the bright smile appearing on her face, and the corporal who unknowingly went seconds ago ran back from the training field with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Alpha! The Private is back! The Alpha's best friend is back!"

"Luhan, you say?" In a split second, Sehun was gone from his comrades' sight, making the officers chuckle at the sudden change of behavior of their pack leader.

 

"Hey! Put me down you bastards!" Luhan whined, feeling dizzy from being thrown by his troop comrades for the past few minutes. Sure, it was nice to be loved by your fellow members, but to this intensity...

"OI! LUHAN! LULU, MY BOY!" A holler resounded in the military training grounds, calling the attention of the soldiers and the addressed boy. Luhan groaned when he fell on top of Joonmyeon's arms, who was looking at him with a smug expression on his face.

"Sehun?" He craned his head towards the direction of the voice. He beamed once he saw Sehun in his black tank top and cargo pants standing on the other side of the field.

"SEHUNNIE!!! I MISSED YOU!"

 

 

A feast was held that very night, initiated by Sehun. Meat cooked in different recipes and wine were overflowing, all for the whole pack to enjoy.

Luhan missed the company of his pack, and he was more than happy to finally go home to where he belonged. All night, he took pleasure in laughing at his drunken friends prancing and dancing around like the idiots they were. He became exhausted by constantly entertaining the people he barely spoke with before, and in helping himself catch up with the events in their pack right after narrating his own adventures.

"...and with that, Minseok landed on the bear's shit. If you could just see how dirty his face was!" Drunken laughters pierced through the joyful summer night, except a shriek coming from the topic of the conversation.

"Fuck ya, Chanyeol!" Minseok threw the instigator of the fucked up talk a dirty finger, causing the pack to laugh harder.

"Minseok stinked like hell! If you were just there, Lu," Kyungsoo retorted, taking another sip of his fermented grape juice.

"Shut up you little fuck!"

"'Little fuck?' Look who's talking." Anyone could not stop laughing at their comrade whose red, burning cheeks resembled steam buns being cooked in the fire of burning wrath. No one should definitely challenge the small ones.

"They seemed happy in joining the militia," Luhan mumbled, turning to the alpha, who was momentarily talking with a shewolf he never noticed before. Sehun gave the female white wolf an affectionate pat before the wolf went on her way, probably back to her home.

Maybe she was someone merely asking for the alpha's help. Maybe, the shewolf was a relative or family friend that Luhan never paid attention before. Or, she could be a visitor from another pack. Or maybe...

A playful pat on his butt cheek snapped Luhan from his thoughts, and he turned to see his tipsy brother Jongin smiling at him. "Hey, Lu, our father and mother wants to talk with you about your adventures."

Luhan gazed to the farthermost area lit by the campfire and saw his elderly parents smiling at him whilst sitting on a log. Sehun seemed to take notice of this and ushered Luhan to go and catch up with his parents "who did almost nothing in the past year but talk about their golden son." Luhan happily complied.

 

The next few days, the best of friends did not have enough bonding time together. For some reason, the leaders of the militia, including Sehun, were always away in their confidential trips and all that was left to train the rest of them was the Sergeant Major.

Whenever Sehun came back, he looked exhausted from the long trip so Luhan made no move to ask him about it. Even if they were friends, he was still lower in rank than Sehun and he knew his place.

There were times when Luhan wanted nothing but to talk to Sehun, but with his brothers who were newbies in the militia, he saw that it was his responsibility to guide and help them train to be respectable soldiers. Luhan's father would stand by a distance, expression clearly depicting the joy in his heart because of their now-strong family ties. Luhan's mother would come by afternoon, bringing her sons luscious food to help supply their energy for the harsh trainings.

As much as he wanted to enjoy his time with his family during their family meals, his eyes would naturally go and rest on the image of a shirtless alpha sitting under the tree, together with a slender body that belongs to no other than a woman. She was constantly doting on Sehun, feeding and babying the alpha whenever they were together.

Coming in the camp everyday just to bring food and feed someone was definitely not just a 'friends only' thing.

The thing that pissed Luhan off was that he never spoke with the lady, for the reason that Sehun seemed to be making ways for the two not to meet at all. Also, the fact that Sehun would go to the farthest tree in the camp meant that he was hiding something.

It horrified him how not a single wolf was pointing out that their pack leader was interacting with a random woman, indicating that the woman was far from being 'random' and that perhaps, everyone already knew something Luhan did not.

 

 

 

"When were you planning to tell me?"

Luhan definitely saw this scene before, only that the one on the hot seat wasn't himself anymore.

"Since when were you together?" The omega inquired, his inner self forcing his voice not to break. Indeed, the militia training and his trip in the humans' realm helped train his emotional aspect.

Sehun won't look at him, his eyes glued on the fingers he was fiddling from the past moments of judgment that felt like forever. "...six months."

"Oh." The words winded in circles inside Luhan's mind. His usually sharp and fast brain failing to process the information he just heard.

"I-If it was that long already," the private paused, biting his lip to silently scold himself from stuttering. "It was impossible that you did not mate yet, right?"

 

The alpha shifted uncomfortably on his spot.

 

"Where was she from? I think I never saw her before."

"She was the daughter of the alpha of one of the strongest neighboring packs," Sehun said. "Part of the negotiation for peace was that I would mate with his daughter."

"Do you love her?" Luhan asked, a hopeful smile on his face. _So there is still hope._ "This is just an arranged stuff, right? I saw same instance in the humans--"

 

 

"I learned to love her."

 

 

Hopes and rosy dreams of being with Sehun shattered into a thousand pieces. A sharp pain sprang in Luhan's chest, as if the claws of Death were clutching his heart, threatening to make the poisons of jealousy, hopelessness, dejection and self-loathe burst inside him.

It made him feel like _filth_ how Sehun fell for someone that he just met, while he, after almost two decades of being with Sehun...

 

 

After doing almost everything together...

 

 

After going through anything together...

 

 

_Sehun could not love him._

 

 

The fact alone caused his heart to rip into fragile shreds, and he wished that damnation take his soul already.

 

Why? Was it because he was not a woman? But male omegas like him may also reproduce. Some couples in the militia which were of the same sexes were pairs of alpha with alpha, beta with beta or alpha and beta. So the aspect of giving childbirth was definitely not the issue.

 

 

Then, why could not Sehun love him?

 

 

Because he was _just_  Luhan?

 

 

Was waiting for a year too much for Sehun to bear? Why, Sehun became together with the shewolf just five months after Luhan left. Was it too much to wait for Luhan?

Perhaps Luhan just thought of himself. While he was blossoming in his career by garnering praises and achievements in the early age of twenty-one, Sehun was getting older. It never struck Luhan's mind that Sehun, now in his mid-30s, would want to settle down. It was a reasonable explanation. Even if Sehun's face said otherwise, he was already aging, so it should not be a surprise if he wanted to finally have a family of his own. Perhaps, being with Sehun for more than a third of his life, with the elder never changing his kind and loving attitude, made Luhan think that things would never change between them.

 

Ignorance is bliss.

 

"That was sweet," Luhan said, his lips parting into a wide-toothy grin that failed to reach his eyes. "I was actually planning to finish my yearlong training. Good thing I changed my mind; I would have caught the news that your mate is already pregnant if I came back late."

"Luhan, I'm sorr--"

"It's fine," Luhan muttered, with forced nonchalance while leaning against the cave's rock face. "You got an amazing woman there, Hun. She seemed genuinely concerned about you. Besides, she's pretty as fuck. Good catch."

"Lulu, I sincerely apologize--"

"Why are you apologizing?" Luhan chuckled, its signature lightness gone. It was void, just like the empty space inside Luhan's being. "You should not say 'sorry.' Don't worry, I won't leave the militia. I promised to stay and protect you forever, right? _I never break promises, Sehun._ "

"What are you trying to imply?" Sehun growled, clearly irritated by the other's tone while saying the last part of his statement, "that I do not keep promises? I never promised you anything."

"Yeah right. Before I left, you told me that you would wait for me," Luhan shot back, his fists curling on his sides. "I believed you, and I thought you could wait!"

"What?" Sehun's face changed into ones of bewilderment and surprise, as if the man was playing dumb. "I do not understand!"

"Before I left," Luhan's breathing became labored from controlling himself, "you kissed my neck and told me that you would wait for me. I held on that promise for the whole time I was gone, Sehun. So don't you dare deny it on front of me."

Sehun became deadly silent. His face that was scrunched in confusion gradually relaxed, as if realization dawned on him. It shifted into ones of guilt, with a hint of despair and... _pity._

"I guess I gave a vague statement," Sehun sighed, his hands running in his hair in exasperation. He looked troubled, as if not wanting to break the news out. Just one stare at Sehun could tell that he was on pins and needles, as if not wanting to hurt Luhan any further.

"Just tell me what the fuck you are thinking."

"Sorry to say this but... I think you misinterpreted. Yes  I did that. I said that. But I do not mean in  _the way_ you are thinking," Sehun paused, heaving a nth sigh in such an early time of the day.

"I... I was referring to  _you,_ and the change you wanted to develop. I never meant it  _that_ way, or in clearer terms, not in a romantic way. I'm so sorry, Luhan."

 

Luhan felt like a pot of boiling water was poured on his body, followed with a bucket of icy water.

_Stupid. Stupid, Luhan. You suck. You delusional, retarded sissy._

He never thought that Sehun was implying that reason,  _the logical and reasonable one._ Of course, Sehun would wait for him, as a friend, as a comrade, as a guardian who had been with Luhan through thick and thin.

Luhan was such a pitiful existence. Clever on the battlefield, but simple things such as these...

"Luhan? Are you okay?" Sehun's honeyed voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he looked up, met with a worried expression on Sehun's face. "You're pale. Are you alright?"

He nodded his head without much thought, too overwhelmed by the fact that the small hope of Sehun seeing him as the right one for him was all in vain...

That what he held on for almost a year was all a moronic, delusional interpretation that even a pea-brained pup would never think of.

The knowledge that Sehun could not love him, sees him only as a best friend, and that he humiliated himself right now in front of the alpha were all too much bear in a day.

 _"Forgive me, Alpha."_ He went down on his knees, falling prostrate on the ground to show utmost respect. "Your servant had wronged you, and I deserve to be punished with insubordination. Just do not force me out of the militia, or else I'll die."

"Get up, Lu." Luhan felt the strong arms slipping with his to hoist him up, only to be lightly push away.

"The Sergeant Major might be waiting for me," said the private, his head down and his golden strands covering his eyes blinking the tears away, "please excuse your servant." He didn't waste a second and dashed out of the cave, running to nowhere in particular.

 _Why did you cry, Lu?_  He asked himself, hastily wiping his eyes with his sleeve. _You're so weak. That is why you are just a runt. The lowest in the hierarchy, who doesn't deserve the alpha's love at all._

 

 

"Is Lu alright?" Yixing asked, clearly worried by the other's isolation from their meal. Luhan's parents stayed behind at their home as the female was sick, so the brothers ate with their friends today... Except Luhan who was sparring with an innocent tree on the other side of the training camps.

"I don't know," Jongdae sighed, biting on the last piece of his venison. "Today, Baekhyun, Joonmyeon and I were the ones who accompanied him in hunting, and damn, Luhan's eyes were burning with rage."

"A lion threatened to attack us. Instead of letting us surround the animal, he pounced on it all of a sudden, scaring the shit out of us." Baekhyun cringed at the thought, and his face scrunched into ones of disgust. "You should have seen how mangled the lion was after the brawl. Torn flesh and blood everywhere."

"I thought I would vomit." Joonmyeon ran his hand through his hair as if pulling on them would make the nauseous memory go away. "I never saw Luhan that way."

"All the animals we hunted today are in courtesy of Luhan," Baekhyun added. "He was bloodthirsty today. I momentarily thought that he isn't our cute, gentle brother."

"Now, may somebody stop him from hitting the poor tree?" Jongin mumbled, "and, he's hurting himself. If he has any problems, he better tell us."

When he blinked his eye, he saw a familiar six-footed figure beside Luhan, a hand on the shorter one's shoulder and muttering words as if asking him to stop. As soon as Luhan laid his eyes on the alpha, he moved away, and even from afar, a shiny trail could be seen falling from Luhan's face, grabbing himself from Sehun's hold before sprinting in the woods.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Chanyeol mused, to which Jongdae said, "Lower your voice. You know that the Alpha is already mated. I do not want any rumours involving our brother."

"But I cannot help it. I really thought that they would be together," Chanyeol chimed in, to which hums of agreement were heard.

"Bitch please, it was so obvious how Luhan was ogling over Sehun," Minseok spat, "I do not know how Sehun could be so blind and dumb."

"Now, I certainly do not take back what I said in my childhood years," Kyungsoo said in a hushed voice, sticking his head closer to his brothers and friends who wore inquiring expressions. "Duh. That Sehun was a dim-witted, dense fucker who was not as great as Luhan perceived him to be."

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud sound of something heavy crashing on the ground echoed in the camp.

"I guess Luhan was really angry." Yixing commented as they stared at the tree Luhan punched for the past hour fall from its tall glory.

 

Weeks flew faster than Luhan thought they would. Since the incident in the military camp grounds, their relationship became distant. They still go on to missions and hunts together, but the gap that Luhan himself initiated to make became too big to fill in. Sehun was obviously trying to mend their broken friendship, but Luhan repulsed each and every attempt.

He cut Sehun off by polite and formal remarks, clearly drawing a line between them. Luhan was an omega who was aspiring to be promoted in a higher rank to get in the special forces, and Sehun was the alpha and pack leader who Luhan should treat with respect instead of familiarity.

Luhan bonded with his brothers more so that he may make excuses about not talking with Sehun during day-offs. Though, it still pained him to see the alpha,

 

 

The love of Luhan's life,

 

 

Enjoy life with someone who was the love of Sehun's own life.

 

 

He thanked the heavens that his brothers, parents and friends, who were obviously aware of the situation but said nothing, were there to make the dull canvas of his life more colorful.

 

 

 

 

"Everyone in the camp is dead!" Everyone's blood ran cold at the messenger's news, and Luhan felt his world falling into abyss. His father, his mother, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing...

 

 

_They were all dead._

 

 

"Alpha!" Chanyeol screamed from the top of his voice as he saw the alpha running back to their camp. "Luhan! Jongin! Follow him!"

"B-But what about you--"

"Chanyeol and I would deal with these shits," Joonmyeon, whose beautiful silver coat was now stained with crimson fluids oozing from his fresh wounds assured, a handsome smirk on his face. "You two go! The alpha cannot die!"

The two wolves sprinted towards the camp, their weary legs taking them to the entrance of their homeland. Luhan wanted to vomit from the gore and terrible devastation the battle left, but he continued going on his way 

The traitors, who were the members of the pack who made an agreement of peace with their alpha by making his daughter mate with Sehun, discovered through his daughter that the gem Sehun was holding was of great value. The traitor alpha deserted the peace treaty and made a surprise attack in their land.

Whilst running, Luhan saw the corpse of his father and mother sprawled on the ground. They were clinging on each other, protecting each other even to their deaths. He threw himself on their lifeless bodies, bawling his eyes out. Jongin, who was obviously as broken as him, forced him to get up and go to the alpha.

"We are soldiers, Lu! Do you think father would be proud if he sees you cowering like that?" Tears were gushing down of the brown wolf's face, and the golden furred one reflected the despair in the former's eyes. With a heavy heart, Luhan laid his parents' bodies back on the ground and ran with his brother.

On the way to the alpha's home, he saw the other wolves' bodies littered on the bloody path, which included his brothers and militia comrades. The major he never took a liking at was clinging on the first lieutenant he had an on-and-off relationship with, the captain's body filled with bleeding cuts as he protected some pups who were also dead, and the other militia members who died with glory and honor protecting the citizens.

Despite the agonizing sight of his lifeless brothers laying on the ground, Luhan was proud of how they threw their life on the line just to save the pack. They really did grow up to be respectable wolves and that their legacy and of all the wolves who laid their lives for the pack would be forever stamped in Luhan's heart.

 

They got in the alpha's cave and saw Sehun holding his dying mate in his arms. Luhan gasped, seeing Sehun holding his bloody mate who was in her fragile human form. The youngest in the room could not digest the sight of Sehun breaking down in grief, and Luhan could only shed tears.

Sehub pulled his mate close and whispered assurances of their bright future to her ear, that were more than promises that could never be fulfilled.

"I'm s-orr-y, Hun," she coughed, spilling more blood on Sehun's bloody paw caressing her face. "I-I tried t-to prot-ect the g-gem, but f-fath-t-her... he was s-so, ma-mad at me..." It made Luhan shiver how the shewolf's own father would order his traitor of a daughter to be killed, or worse, kill his own flesh and blood with his own hands.

"I-it's ok-ay," Sehun croaked, "it's o-okay, swe-etheart. Just s-survive, then-th-en I-I would forg-give you f-for foo-fooling me tha-that you love m-me."

"F-forgive m-me f-for bet-betrayi-ying you, S-Sehun. B-But I w-want you t-to kn-know that I-I rea-really did lo-love you and d-did everyth-thing in m-my po-power to s-stop f-fathe--" she never managed to finish her sentence, as she breathed her last and left the world above.

"Get him out of there, Luhan!" Jongin yelled from the outside, "they are coming here!"

"S-Sehun." Luhan fought his own tears, wiping them with the back of his hand to pry Sehun's arms off his mate. The alpha just tightened his hold around his mate, not wanting to accept the reality that came crashing down on him.

"ALPHA, LET'S GO!" He yelled, and successfully pulled Sehun away from his dead mate. Sehun was unyielding at not letting himself to be dragged, but the surge of adrenaline pumping in Luhan's veins made him carry Sehun on his back.

Luhan darted off the cave, and growled in despair while watching his brother being attacked by numerous wolves.

"GO! LUHAN GO!" Jongin shouted on the top of his voice, "Do your duty! P-Protect the Alpha, a-at al-all costs!"

 

Luhan didn't know where to go. He was just running, going to farther lands lying beyond them.

 

 _"Do your duty! Protect the Alpha at all costs!"_ His brother's last words ran in his mind, playing in an endless loop that would dictate his future destiny.

 

 _"Do your duty! Protect the Alpha at all costs!"_ Now he had a purpose in life that he was sure he was appointed by the gods to fulfill.

 

 _"Do your duty! Protect the Alpha at all costs!"_ He was born to spend the rest of his life with the alpha, shielding him from the dangers of this cruel world.

 

 _"Do your duty! Protect the Alpha at all costs!"_ He would fulfill his duty, in honor of his family and his comrades who laid their life for the pack.

 

"Just a little more, Sehun," Luhan whispered at the alpha asleep on his back.

 

The omega could not speed up as much as he wanted unless he wanted to drop the alpha. It was already nightfall when he saw a desolate cottage lying in the middle of nowhere. As soon as he laid the alpha on the bed and made sure he was okay, the omega fell on the wooden floor, transforming into a helpless human with minor injuries and shallow wounds.

He curled into a ball, his hand covering his mouth to muffle the screams of agony and despair he so wanted to fall from his lips.

 

His family, comrades and home were all gone in a blink of an eye.

 

All that he worked for: to get accepted by his peers, his siblings, his parents...

 

To help bring peace and prosperity in their homeland, to bring and preserve the bright, sunny smiles on the faces of the pups that were supposed to be the future leaders of their pack...

 

 

_They were all gone._

 

 

He glanced at the alpha lying motionless on the bed. Even when sleeping, Sehun's face reflected the same internal anguish Luhan bore in his heart. The former respectable, feared-by-anybody Alpha had now fallen into the deepest pits of despair and he, a broken omega who was just a private in the militia should remain strong and keep Sehun's broken pieces altogether.

 

 

 

Days wore on. Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Autumn would soon end, and Luhan could already feel the winter's breeze caressing his cheeks especially during the nights when he would cry alone.

He just finished sealing the jar where he placed a quail's cleaned body in brine water, to preserve it for the upcoming winter. He craned his neck towards the alpha's direction, and heaved a sigh as he saw Sehun laying on his side on the bed, his back facing Luhan.

Sehun remained devastated by the aftermath of the war. He won't transform in his wolf form and refused to hunt with Luhan. All day long, he remained motionless on his bed, and won't eat the food Luhan heartily prepared. Luhan cooed, doing all he could to persuade Sehun to eat but to no avail. 

It would only be one of those days that the plate Luhan laid before Sehun was empty, probably eaten by the elder during the time Luhan was out hunting or going to the humans' realm to trade.

There were nights when Luhan would get up from his self-made cot when his ears twitch to the slightest noise of Sehun crying in his sleep. His heart would break into countless pieces as Sehun started murmuring pleadings of "Do not go, please" which would turn into sharp, desperate cries piercing through the silence of the pitch black veil surrounding their disconsolate hearts.

"I'm a failure, Lulu," Sehun would often speak in a dishearted voice as he buried his face on Luhan's chest.

"I didn't notice the slightest deceit in his voice," he said with misery and wrath dripping from his poisonous words destroying his already broken self. "That man... I was so blinded by my love for his daughter... I... It is me who killed my people. It was me who destroyed my homeland by a damned alliance!" The omega, whose final thing he wanted to do was to cry together with the alpha whispered soft assurances that it was not Sehun's fault.

"Once I see him, I will rip his heart from his body and feast on it on front of his people," Sehun growled in anger, his grip tightening around Luhan's frame surrounding his shaking body, "I-I will slaughter all of them who stole my gem and the lives of my people. I would make them pay!"

Luhan, knowing that no words would be able to pacify the inner turmoil Sehun was feeling, chose not to speak and cradled the alpha to sleep.

Whenever he comes to the humans' realm, Yifan and Zitao did there best to help Luhan have at least a drop of color in his black and white world. Luhan pretended to have fun, going along with Yifan's funny remarks and Zitao's comforting words but sometimes, the numerous walls he set up to mask his crumbling foundations come tumbling down. Countless times did he let himself loose and shed tears on front of his human friends, narrating the same tormenting memories but still raising in intensity every time he confides. They let Luhan cry, with Zitao rubbing soothing circles on Luhan's back and Yifan giving him painkillers for his head ache after weeping together with a deliciously prepared meal and water.

Sehun left every day from sunrise to sunset, trying to search for his enemies' territory. But it seemed that he was getting weaker from the lack of proper nutrition and that Luhan took him to a place miles and miles away from their ruined homeland, so he always came back at night... Or in most cases, Sehun came back after a few days, which had Luhan lying awake while waiting for the elder to come back.

 

 

"Sehun, you're getting thinner." Luhan was sitting on Sehun's bed side, his hand combing the jet black strands of Sehun's hair. "Please get up. It has been three days since you last ate. I'm worried."

"I told you to leave me alone," Sehun snarled angrily, "this is your fault. If you just let me die that day, then my suffering would be finished by now."

"It is my duty to keep you safe, to keep you away from any harm. I will protect the alpha at all costs up to my last breath. I will never waste the purpose of my family's death." Luhan retracted his hand from the other man who was in his mood swings again.

"If that is the case, then why are you always stopping me from searching the enemy?" Sehun shot back, turning his body to face Luhan, "if you really do not want their deaths to be meaningless, then you should avenge their deaths, too."

"It won't bring back everyone's lives. Do you think that  _she_ will be happy with you destroying yourself because of that?" The grimace on Sehun's face deepened, clearly displeased by the omega's words. "Do you think your parents would be proud and happ--"

The sound of a body slamming on the floor followed with a strangled noise leaving Luhan's lips echoed in the lone cottage.

"S-Se--" he choked, trying to relax his breathing despite the bony fingers locking his neck on the wooden planks.

"You... You know nothing, so shut the fuck up unless you want your throat to be slit." Sehun's furious tone served as a warning to Luhan, who profusely nodded while gently caressing Sehun's hands with his trembling fingers to calm Sehun down.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you," he croaked, and with that, Sehun went off Luhan, storming out of the cottage and running off.

Luhan was horrified, not because of the death threat Sehun just dared to give him but because of the sudden wetness between his legs, which started when Sehun straddled him seconds ago.

"W-where are the heat pills..." he whimpered, his wobbling legs taking him to the table. Before even reaching for the pill bottle and water flask conveniently standing on the surface, he stumbled, all of his strength seeping out of every pore of his body.

 

 

 

A delicious moan left his own moist lips, which awoke the omega from his slumber. The air around him was hot, his skin tingling from the tiny explosions of pleasure shooting in his spine. His mind was hazy, his bones doing nothing to support his already wilting body and the weight on his back.

His eyes shot open as realization dawned upon him, and tried to get away from the arm wrapped around his lithe waist and the big, warm hand giving his throbbing cock languid strokes.

"You want to cum, bitch?" The tone of the alpha's voice was dangerously low, the other's lips pressing closer at the omega's nape. He shuddered as Sehun left a long stripe of saliva on his pale neck. The omega's fists curled on the floor to find any support, but he found none.

He blushed upon realization of the position he was in; his knees and hands on the floor, and Sehun's muscular arm hoisting him up.

"S-Sehun, wh-why are you here?" He asked, the hot, knife-like sensations in his needy body intensifying with every passing second. He just needed the alpha's cock and knot, and he knew that he was going to be okay...

But it was not okay at all. His rational and logical reasoning told him to push off the alpha above him, but his body said otherwise, especially with the outline of the massive erection of his leader pressing against the curve of his ass.

"S-Sehun," he panted when the warm hand left his cock, only to plunge three fingers at once in his virgin hole.

"This is what you want right? You want my cock so badly in your boyhole, don't you, slut?" Sehun's angry words were drown out by Luhan's shouts of pain. His back curled, not because of pleasure, but because of the aching stretch Sehun's bony fingers were giving him.

"I-It hurts," he whined, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Never in his dreams did he dream of his first time like this. He wanted to get away, but his body was begging for release. "Sehun, n-no. T-Take them out. I-It hurts."

"You want my dick deep in you already? No fun," Sehun's dry cackle made goosebumps break on Luhan's skin, and he profusely shook his head. "N-no, please, Sehun. Leave me alone."

"But you won't leave me alone before," Sehun grunted, biting on the curve of Luhan's neck harshly, enunciating a cry from Luhan. "Just give in to your body's demands. You know you want me to fuck you to oblivion until you cannot get up anymore."

Yes, Luhan wanted that, but not in this way. Not when Sehun was angry at him for reasons he could not fathom.

He never had a heat as intense as this, and the last bit of his sane mind reminded him that it was because of the accumulation of his suppressed heats. His body burned like a blazing inferno, begging for the searing touches from every inch of Sehun's bare skin pressing against his back.

Sehun's presence was making everything worse. His intoxicating scent grazing Luhan's nose and the rough manhandling Luhan was experiencing was making the omega's hole wetter and his small cock getting harder.

His train of thoughts were forgotten once he felt Sehun's fingers leave his hole. Luhan felt a sense of relief; perhaps Sehun woke up from his rut.

 

 

But he was wrong. Definitely wrong.

 

 

His back curved impossibly bent, body shuddering as _something big_ tried to get past his entrance, and the next moment, the head of Sehun's dick already popped inside him. Luhan's eyes shut close, his jaw opened slack for a silent scream at the excruciating pain of Sehun's dick spearing him open. Though, this ache was mixed with the gratification of being filled by the love of his life. The thought alone made his body convulse violently, his cock spurting its release on the wooden planks of their cottage.

"So tight, fuck," Sehun hissed on the omega whimpering under him. He halted, heavy breaths leaving his parted lips. He leaned down to suck on the omega's skin, the tip of his tongue licking the drops of sweat seeping from Luhan's pores.

Luhan felt being ripped apart, as if he would be reduced into shreds after this. He knew that the alpha was well endowed judging by the rare instances he saw the outline of his cock straining from his cargo pants. _But fuck._ This was different than what he imagined it to be. Sehun was _long_ and _meaty_ , the veins of Sehun's raging hard on pressing against Luhan's damp walls.

Sehun began thrusting, not giving the oversensitive omega anytime to adjust. Luhan bit his lip so hard that it bled, refusing to let out any sound that would just encourage Sehun to go further.

"You were seducing me, weren't you?" A slap landed on his ass cheek, intensifying the ache of being stretched apart. The hand planted itself on his hips together with the other one, so brash that Luhan knew bruises would appear later on. "You think you can replace my mate by that fuckable body of yours?"

"I-I never thought that way-- ahhh," Luhan keened, the tip of Sehun's cock rubbing against his sweet spot shutting him up. Sehun seemed to have taken a liking on Luhan's reaction, as he did it over and over again, until Luhan laid on the floor with all the fiber of his body screaming for domination.

He felt like a boneless heap when Sehun's balls collided with the omega's reddening ass. Even the alpha's sweaty muscled thighs kept slapping the back of Luhan's thighs. He moaned, he mewled, he whimpered wantonly at the ecstastic, addicting gratification reverberating through every pore of his body.

"Sure, your ass is tight and good to fuck, but you can never replace  _her._ " Luhan momentarily woke up from his dazed, delirious state, the last bit of his functioning mind trying to clear the mist that had settled.

Luhan's heartbeat thumped in a rapid rate, both from the gratifying pleasure of his alpha fucking him like the bitch he was and by his tentative guess of the words that would come out from Sehun's mouth.

 

 

_"No, you can't, because you are just Luhan."_

 

 

Luhan's body shuddered violently with one particular press against his prostate, and he came, spilling his essence on the surface for the second time of the day.

The knot buried deep inside him swelled, and his tight walls milked the last bit of Sehun's orgasm. Sehun fell on top of him, nearly crushing him had not the elder's hands rested on the floor to support himself. Luhan felt being pulled, and found himself curled against Sehun on the floor, who seemed to doze off in exhaustion.

Luhan gazed at the ajar cottage door, rays of sunlight peeking from the wonderful world outside.

 

 

_"No, you can't, because you are just Luhan."_

 

 

He always heard that from the other wolves in the early years of his life, but he never expected to hear it from Sehun's own lips.

 

He did not know which was worse: being insulted because he was a runt or because he was himself?

 

Now, the alpha slept soundlessly behind him, as if not bothered by the knowledge that he took advantage of his best friend's heat and spoke words that would remain etched in Luhan's heart for the rest of his life.

 

 

_"No, you can't, because you are just Luhan."_

 

 

 _Could I experience a sunny day in my life again?_ He stretched out his arm, reaching for the sun that he would never take a chance to hold. 

 _Am I that disgusting? Am I really just a mistake? Don't I really deserve a single bit of the happiness I always thirsted for?_ He glanced over his shoulder, his gaze meeting Sehun's handsome face that had gotten thinner the past months.

_Are we really bound to stay together?_

 

 

 

Sehun hissed at the coldness of the wooden floor against his body. He stirred, instinctively pulling the blanket he never remembered putting on against his body.

The wind that night was cold, the gentle breeze kissing every inch of his exposed skin. He grunted lowly, turning on his side when he felt something sticky on the surface. Without opening his eyes, he palmed the substance, bringing it up to his nose. It smelled so good and sweet, just like...

 

 

_Luhan._

 

 

Sehun abruptly sat up, and stared at his hand stained with slick and cum that rested on the cold surface. A sudden rush of memories filled his drowsy mind, which soon became alert as realization dawned upon him.

Hours ago, he was about to go out to inhale some fresh air, as Luhan's suddenly sharp tongue pushed some buttons that switched off his rational mind. Overwhelmed by his feral instincts at the sudden mention of his dead loved ones, he momentarily strangled Luhan, whose face reflected the same horror that was plastered on Sehun's face as he remembered the eventful afternoon.

As he was walking further, a faint whiff of something _deliciously fuckable_ tickled his nostrils. It had been long since such a heavenly smell grazed his senses, and the fragrance got stronger as more pheromones clouded the atmosphere.

Sehun found himself walking briskly at the direction of their cottage, and through the opening of the door, he saw Luhan laying face first on the floor, mindlessly humping against the floor. The alpha inside Sehun quickly took over, and having shut the last drop of rationality off his mind, he started feasting on his delectable meal.

 

All the blood drained from Sehun's face as he registered the facts his crazed mind failed to grasp:

 

One. He _defiled_ Luhan. The pup he practically raised, his best friend who did nothing but love him, his life savior...  _A fucking virgin._

 

Two. Because they did the act, it meant that _Luhan is now Sehun's new mate._

 

Three. He said some things that _he did not, do not, and will never, ever mean._

 

Four. He fucking hurt Luhan,  _again._

 

And five.  _Luhan is nowhere to be found._

 

He sniffed and stood, alarmed that Luhan's scent was faint, meaning, he never went home since he left. His eyes darted on the chair where Luhan's military jacket was supposed to be on. Sehun saw the clothes he last saw Luhan wore rolled into a ball and carelessly thrown at the corner, and his crop top and cargo pants were nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Sehun ungracefully wiped himself clean and dressed in his own military uniform. He knew that he fucked up, he knew that he sucked...

But it never occured to him that Luhan would leave for real.

If he waited for Luhan to come back, that would just decrease the chances of finding Luhan on time before the omega gets mauled by bears or any other beasts that may wander in the forest...

Or wandering wolves that may lay a hand on his omega in heat...

 

 

_Wait._

 

 

_Wait._

 

 

_His omega._

 

 

Yes, the alpha's only omega. He's the only omega Sehun ever had.

Their former pack community was saturated by alphas and betas. Omegas were rare, and most of the omegas he knew just accepted the belief that they were just future carriers of the future pups that would be born to their land.

But Luhan was different from them all.

He always admired the kid overflowing with determination and desire to improve himself. Every time little Luhan gained a skill, he would spend a great deal of time on it until he outdoes his own progress. The more the wolves taunted him for being the runt, the more his zeal to prove what he could do fired up into unreachable heights.

 

_"...I will be the best omega you will ever know. I will join your special forces, standing by your side and protecting you forever. I will prove father, mother and my siblings wrong, that I am worthy of adoration and attention as much as they do. I will never let you regret believing in me."_

 

Perhaps he had taken the pup's statement lightly. He never knew that Luhan would fulfill his promise of being always by his side...

 

_"It is my duty to keep you safe, to keep you away from any harm. I will protect the alpha at all costs up to my last breath."_

 

Through thick and thin, Luhan was there. When Sehun got overwhelmed by his tiring work, Luhan was there to prepare him a scrumptious meal as they talked over Sehun's matters.

When Sehun did something as simple as hunting, Luhan would be there to shower him with praises and adorations Sehun honestly did not believe he deserved.

When Sehun was too injured to fight, Luhan, despite being an inexperienced teenage wolf before, was the one who bravely attacked the beast who planned to harm Sehun.

When Sehun accidentally tore the robe he was going to use for an occasion for the next few hours, Luhan skipped his militia training just to stitch Sehun's robe, causing the omega to undergo harsh training punishments he did not deserve.

When Sehun was almost captured in a battle, Luhan did not think twice and threw his life on the line just to rescue him.

When Sehun lost his composure and cried childishly once during his parents' death anniversary, Luhan was there to comfort him and pay tribute to the alpha's late parents.

When Sehun rejected him, Luhan still fulfilled his duties, even doing the things he did not need to do such as nursing the alpha's sickly mate who Sehun left alone at home while he did his alpha duties. He never heard any bad thing Luhan did to his mate. In fact, she was always telling Sehun that he got a really pure and loyal friend in the omega.

When Sehun's world started collapsing together with their homeland, Luhan still did his duties despite his loved ones' dead bodies spread before him. He took Sehun out of that hell and took him to unknown lands despite his own heart still mourning for his own loss.

When Sehun failed to hold himself up, Luhan did it for him. He constantly looked out for him during the times Sehun stopped caring about his own life. The omega had always been patient, guarding the alpha's fragile being with his own broken self.

 

 

The funny thing was,

 

 

Luhan was as broken as him, but he remained strong just to bear the weight of Sehun's fucked up burdens on his shoulders.

Luhan was tormented with even greater miseries. Sehun lost his parents a long time ago, and all that he lost in this battle were his mate, the gem heritage, his people and his honor.

 

 

_But Luhan?_

 

 

Luhan lost _all_ that he worked for in the past years, such as his family's affection, his peers' acceptance, his pride and honor he aspired for since childhood up to adulthood... and not to mention how he lost Sehun, his beloved best friend, who drifted away as the alpha thought only of his own loss.

 

 

Luhan had always been his, always there to answer to his each and every call.

 

 

Sehun even thought that Luhan was even greater than him in every way.

 

 

Sehun was the alpha; he was supposed to be the one protecting an omega, _his own omega,_ from any harm.

 

Luhan was supposed to be the damsel in distress and Sehun his knight in shining armor. Why was it the other way round?

 

 

Shame on him.

 

 

He should have mourned with Luhan during the battle's aftermath instead of sleeping like a log all day.

 

He should have been the one hunting for food instead of Luhan tiring his body carrying loads and running great distances.

 

 

Sehun never felt so small.

 

 

He wanted to kill himself on the spot.

 

 

But if he did that, Luhan would be alone again.

He saw how devastation glimmered in Luhan's eyes every time they faced each other, and he did not want to make Luhan to feel the same torment all over again.

The battle's afflictions were enough sufferings for the two of them.

 

 

Sehun should do his part.

 

He should be the one to protect Luhan from danger.

 

The one to wipe Luhan's tears.

 

The one to hold him during the night to chase his fears away.

 

The one to bring back Luhan the wings he lost along the way.

 

The one to love and treasure Luhan,  _his mate,_ with all his life, up to his last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_The one who molded me,_  
_Is the one who can break me,_  
_But also the one to keep my broken pieces together._

_\---_

 

The first snow already fell but Sehun still had not found his mate. Sehun was exasperated, his frustration portrayed by the constant howls and growls he did every single waking hour in the past week.

 

In Luhan's absence, Sehun had a lot of self-reflection done. 

Every little thing he saw was related to Luhan, such as the sun. The king of the sky often reminded him of Luhan's smile and golden hair, raising Sehun's low spirits and giving him the energy to continue searching for Luhan.

When staring at some wildflowers, he could vividly remember Luhan's fascination on them every time they bonded through the serene hills and forests.

The different colors of the flowers, the butterflies and the blades of grass reminded him of how Luhan managed to paint his dull world with splashes of beautiful, bright hues; sometimes, with a tinge of neutral tones, which embodied Luhan's usually placid manner.

Every time his eyes fell on a deer, he would remember an innocent Luhan's gleaming eyes while he was smiling at the things Sehun always saw as "petty matters."

 

Sehun laughed at himself. He felt like a teenager in love, when he was already in his mid-thirties.

Maybe that unexpected change took place when a wretched soul like him adapted some of the optimism Luhan always displayed especially during their missions.

 

 

Sehun paused on his tracks once a familiar scent wafted in the cold air. His ears stood erected as the black wolf tried to listen to the soft whimpers he thought he had just heard.

The alpha quickly bolted to the direction of the scent and sound, only to be met by _nothing..._

 

Well, except numerous trees and a shallow cave.

 

"Luhan!" He hollered, and he sensed a movement at the endmost part of the cave. He walked closer to the source of movement, and was met by a dim image of his mate in his human form, curled into a ball, his frail, breakable arms wrapped around himself as he tried to fight the cold. Sehun shifted to his human counterpart, the cold making it harder for him to maintain his wolf form.

"Baby," a tear unknowingly fell from his eyes, and he held his mate close, wrapping him in the safe haven that was Sehun's arms. "I finally found you."

"S-Sehun..." Luhan's throaty voice followed with a cough made Sehun's frown deeper, "s-so cold, so h-hungry."

"Let's get you out of here," Sehun whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Luhan's head before carrying the lightweight beauty in his arms.

"Lulu! Lulu dear!" Sehun's ear twitched at the foreign voice echoing in the surroundings. Whoever it was, he had to teach him that Sehun was the only one allowed to call Luhan by that name.

"Get out of your den, you son of a bitch," another voice followed, and the sounds of footsteps got louder and clearer. "It is a fucking winter. We should be resting in our homes but we could not bear thinking that you're alone in here. If you're having a lovers' quarrel with your hag boyfriend then stay at our home until spring."

"Who are you?" Sehun growled as two tall forms appeared before his eyes. The one clad in red reminded him of a panda and one who wore layers and layers of coats resembled an ice prince.

The two suddenly did some defiant defense stance, which Sehun was sure he saw Luhan did before once the omega came back from the mountains.

"Why are you holding our Lulu, stranger?" The panda one's eyes narrowed, his body language indicating that he was ready to attack with just any wrong movement from Sehun. The ice prince remained on his ground, though his eyes showed that he was nowhere relaxed.

"You mean  _my Lulu_?" Sehun grunted, craning his head down towards the face of his unconscious mate and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The two tall men exchanged looks of surprise, and went back to their standing position.

"Now that I think about it, he is exactly what Luhan described him to be." The icy one said.

The panda nodded. "Hmm. As Luhan said before, his dumb fucker boyfriend is a lanky man with an 'I -do-not-give-a-fuck' face, wide shoulders and a stubborn nature."

"Yah!" Sehun yelled, clearly displeased by the indirect insults he heard, "I asked you before, who the fuck are you?"

"Indeed he is Sehun." The two said in unison.

 

Sehun did not know how, but the Zitao man managed to sweep Luhan from his arms without the alpha realizing. Sehun protested, but the gangling limbs named Yifan told him that the alpha looked inferior to what they imagined him to be.

_"So this is why Luhan kept on crying because of you. You always want things your way even if it will harm others who are around you. Stop being stubborn and let me carry you, kid."_

Despite his refusal, he was still thrown on Yifan's shoulder, to which he childishly said that he's going to stop protesting if Yifan gave him a proper piggyback instead.

It was almost an hour since they started trekking the way to the humans' realm. Sehun thought how these humans, who just dared to manhandle a respectable alpha like him, willingly risked their safety just for a wolf they just met a year ago.

 

 

It warmed Sehun's heart up a bit.

 

 

Though, he still gritted his teeth at the sight of the panda carrying his beloved as if they were more familiar with each other than Sehun was to Luhan.

"We are just friends with Luhan. Not any one in this world is homo, kid," Yifan mumbled, aware on why Sehun was all fired up on this back.

"I'm not a kid. I am 36 for God's sake. I may be even older than you," Sehun grunted lowly, the exhaustion of a week's searching without proper sleep and nutrition, add up the winter's cold breeze finally taking a toll on the alpha's body.

"Then act like one," Yifan replied. "No one your age should be acting as if the world only revolves around you, while treating someone who was trying his best to take care of you like shit."

"Fine, I know," Sehun sighed, laying his head on the plane of Yifan's back. "I realized those things right after Luhan left. I really am stupid. Now, Luhan surely hates me for being the hopeless, fucked up case I am."

"I thought wolves are brave and manly," Yifan remarked with a mocking laugh. "Luhan always praised his clan for being the best of all the existing creatures in the world. Prove me that you're more than just a bunch of horny, feral beasts who could only fuck and throw 'rawrs' on each other."

 

Sehun did not know what were with these humans that could shut an alpha like him up, but he knew that this conversation would help him reform his ways.

 

 

"S-Sehun?" The omega fluttered his heavy lids open, and was met with an image of his human doctor friend looking at him warmly.

"Your boyfriend's downstairs. He's talking with Zitao," Yifan answered, "he needs to get used over Zitao's talkative mouth if he would start visiting here."

Luhan was about to seal his eyes close and go back to sleep, had not he remembered the situation he was currently in.

"Oh. H-He was real?" Luhan blinked, clearly unbelieving the doctor's words, "b-but... how... I ran great distances. H-How did he find me?"

"You two should be the one to talk," Yifan smiled, "excuse me, Lu. I'll get your meds."

Luhan closed his eyes, waiting for his friend to come back. Perhaps, after another round of sound sleep, be might be able to finally face Sehun. Right now, he was still not ready. He would definitely not cry this time, he promised himself.

It was not until an authoritative presence filled the room, a suffocating amount of pheromones waking up the inner omega in him. He opened his eye, only to see Sehun holding a tray of medicine, water and a bowl of porridge on his hands, and in a blink of an eye, the alpha was already on his bed side.

He let out a shriek in surprise, and he saw Sehun's worried and hurt gaze staring down at him.

"H-H-How in the world..."

Sehun answered, "do you think that I would let my mate freeze to death without me confiding my feelings?"

"What more should I hear? I think I heard everything already..." Luhan turned to his side, facing the wall. Looking at Sehun was more painful than he ever imagined.

"Lu, please listen to me." Sehun extended his hand, only to retract it when it was centimeters away from Luhan. "After this, I will not bother you anymore."

Luhan's shoulder tensed at the statement, and with a quivering voice he answered, "Okay."

"When I woke up, I expected you to be curled by my side. I was wrong to think that way. Because, who in their right mind would stay by a jerk and rapist like me?" Luhan didn't miss the broken tone in Sehun's voice, which made the omega's heart shatter into pieces.

"I-I know this is downright fucked up to hear, but I just realized the gravity of my actions after I woke up. I would not make any lame excuses, because I know I wronged you in all ways possible. I am sorry, Lu." The addressed wolf wanted to turn and pull the other in a bear hug and tell him that everything is okay, but he restrained himself, wanting to listen more.

"When you were away, I did a lot of thinking. Believe it or not, all of our special memories flashed before my mind whenever I see something related with you." Sehun's voice sounded so affectionate, slowly breaking down the walls Luhan had poorly built around himself. "I-I missed you, Lulu. I missed your sweet voice that always lulled me to sleep in the past months. I missed staring at your bright smile that did all its best to lighten all of my burdens. I missed your hand caressing my hair and shivering body whenever you offer me to eat your hard-earned meat. I missed inhaling your fragrant scent that made me relax and snooze to sleep. So when I saw you alone in the cave, shivering in the cold, I... I was scared as fuck by the thought that you would leave me alone in this world."

A choked sob was heard, alarming Luhan. He whipped his head towards Sehun, and Luhan felt like killing himself when he saw Sehun shedding big drops of tears.

"S-Sehun, I--"

"I... I am sorry, Lu. I was so angry that day, and suddenly you smelled so delicious and, fuck, I lost my mind..." Sehun broke down into sobs, not bothering to wipe his big, fat tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked like a child, and Luhan felt his motherly side gradually taking over.

"I did not know why I said those stuff... I... I do not mean them, Lu. Y-You're not _just_ Luhan. You _are_ Luhan, the greatest omega I have ever met. Ah, no. You are the greatest wolf I have ever set my eyes on. Y-You are different from  _her,_ from anybody else. I-I sh-should have n-never said those things... I... I made a mistake on defiling you. I'm so, so sorry, Lu."

"Sehunnie, I swear that it is ok--"

"I was so selfish. I only thought of my own misfortunes, and didn't think that you had it worse than me." The alpha was already shaking, his shoulders trembling from the intensity of his emotions.

"You stayed strong no matter how broken you were while I acted like a lifeless scum bag who did nothing to comfort you in your own suffering. I do not even deserve to be called an alpha, because I acted more like a coward pup."

Sehun never sounded so insecure, and the shattered tone in his sobs were enough to make Luhan's heart soften.

"I do not deserve you at all, Luhan, and I know that you hate me now. But..."

 

Sehun's world stopped spinning once soft, wet lips collided with his. His eyes bulged from their sockets, his shaking shoulders automatically stilled, and all the oxygen left Sehun's crowded mind.

"Stop making me guilty," Luhan whispered when he pulled away, his cheeks now bearing a pink tint and his eyes diverted on the side. "I was trying to act like I'm angry, but I cannot push myself to do that if you are bawling like a baby in front of me."

Soft, nimble fingers appeared on Sehun's view, wiping the tear tracks and the tears slipping from Sehun's ducts. "I do not hate you. I can never do that. No matter what you do to me, you'll always be my Sehun. I know that I'll always love you up to the last day of my life. No matter how many times I die and be reborn, I would always crawl back to you and beg you to take my breath away again."

"Regarding my promise to let you alone right after this, I was lying," Luhan yelped when he felt himself being easily thrown on Sehun's lap, so he was straddling the alpha.

"I will bother you over and over until your heart would be only mine again. I will never let you go, Lulu. You're mine. Only mine."

"Shut up and just kiss me." Luhan's wet lips moulded with Sehun's again, and the alpha's hands finally found their place on the omega's narrow hips. He laid Luhan on the soft sheets, followed by his body draping on Luhan. He was already fumbling for the knot of the younger's robe had not a series of loud, annoying knocks interrupted them.

"If you are going to have tons of sex, please not during fucking winter and definitely not on my fucking bed!" The two giggled at the doctor's outburst from the other side of the door.

"Chill, Yifan gege," Zitao's mellow voice followed, "if you need any contraceptives, we can always give you a lifelong supply."

"Sorry. I just missed him," Sehun answered loudly as he smiled down at the blushing omega. He leaned down, pecking Luhan's moist lips before brushing their noses together.

"I missed your stupid face, too, Sehun."

 

 

The pair agreed to stay in the best friends' place until the end of winter. The two broke Sehun's prejudice against humans, and the alpha finally understood why Luhan came back to their camp from his year-long training with a healthy body and disposition.

Zitao was like a housewife, looking after the two of them like little children. Luhan clearly enjoyed the doting he got while Sehun grumbled every now and then about how he is not a little pup to take care of.

"Lulu, Sese won't eat the legumes and veggies I tried hard to--"

"SEHUN IS MY NAME! NOT SESE!"

 

Yifan was not as annoying as Sehun thought he was. Sure, Yifan was irritating most of the time with his lame human jokes that Sehun couldn't understand and the constant hair ruffling Sehun gets from him. But the advices he gave Sehun regarding dealing with Luhan and his traumatic battle memories were sensible and helpful.

_"Never force yourself to move on. Doing so would suppress the memories for a while. It will only come back with greater magnitudes that would just ruin your state of mind. Let time heal the wounds. Still, life goes on. You cannot remain stuck in the past forever. Live today as if this is your last, and let out all the feelings you're trying to hide without hurting Luhan. That kid is tough and fragile at the same time. The fact that he sees everything as a clean slate does not mean that you can hurt him all over again. Treat him like the gem he is. Don't make him regret choosing you as someone he wants to dedicate his life upon."_

 

The two sides had finally parted, with the two wolves thanking the hospitable humans and promising that they would visit whenever they could.

"I want you to take your little munchkins with you once you come back!" Luhan blinked, and Zitao made a gesture on his stomach, and the omega blushed at that.

"Take it easy, okay?" Yifan teased, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. _What a vulgar professional,_ Sehun thought whilst laughing.

 

 

Mating season was drawing near and Sehun could smell the delectable, musky scent of Luhan's sweet juices from random times of the day. By the way Luhan excused hastily himself in the middle of their making out session, and how flushed Luhan's face looked like after 'doing' whatever lame excuse he reasoned out, he knew Luhan was struggling to control himself.

Sehun didn't force and pressure Luhan in any way. Yes, he wanted to mate with the omega so badly, but it was the alpha's fault anyway why they never engaged in any sexual activity after that fateful day at the cottage. He was sure though, that when Luhan finally asks for sex, he would treat Luhan like the angel he was, and erase the bad memories their 'first time' gave Luhan.

 

 

One day, they were spending their afternoon as usual: cuddling on the bed and kissing each other's lips. Luhan was straddling Sehun's thighs, relentlessly kissing the air out of each other. From the thin article of Luhan's underwear hidden under his long shirt, Sehun could feel the younger's dampness wetting the elder's clothed thighs. With all the self-control the alpha mustered, he managed to stay still once he felt an in heat Luhan grinding against his hardening erection.

"Lu, stop," Sehun moaned, his hands digging on the small curves of Luhan's waist, "St-stop, before I lose control."

"But Sehun," Luhan whined, his ass against Sehun's clothed cock, "It hurts. It burns all over. I need you, Sehun."

"Are you sure?" Sehun inquired, his voice quivering with anticipation and thinning out patience. "Are you sure that you are letting me take you?" Sehun asked one more time, making sure that Luhan's pleading was not out of feral need just because of his heat. Luhan nodded eagerly.

"I was afraid before because, you know..." Luhan trailed off, his approaching heat making it harder for him to think besides the thought of Sehun's cock ramming his ass. "I-I was afraid of... making love with you, because you are damn big and thick and meaty and--"

"Fuck," a low grunt left Sehun's lips, burying his nose on the crook of Luhan's neck and inhaling the scent of the young omega ready to be taken, "One more word and I'm going to fuck the daylights out of you."

"Then fuck me," Luhan keened, his hole beginning to drip more slick from the delicious friction of Sehun's pants. "I trust you, Sehun. I know that you'll never hurt me."

"Thank you for trusting me, baby." Luhan felt himself being lowered on the mattress, and his shirt slowly being pulled up. The fabric hadn't slipped from Luhan's arms yet when the flat of Sehun's tongue landed on his sensitive bud, slowly licking it to hardness.

The room was soon filled with the music of the omega's delirious mewls and whimpers. He was going crazy by Sehun's slightest feathery touches. His skin burned with overwhelming passion, ripples of pleasure washing over his body as Sehun pulled, pinched, thumbed and rolled Luhan's pinkish nipples between his, long, thick fingers. No matter how gentle Sehun's touches were, Luhan's back never failed to bent in the most seductive ways possible.

As Sehun was toying with Luhan's tits, the alpha's hands were gliding up and down of the golden-haired male's waist, trying to set him in the mood. Luhan's body seemed to appreciate the kind act, warming up with every sensual touch of Sehun's palms.

Sehun went up, his lips desiring to link with Luhan's. His tongue slipped inside Luhan's parted ones, probing on the sweet mouth of the omega. He licked every inch of the delectable mouth, enunciating whimpers that were muffled by Sehun's own mouth. Soon, Luhan, who was slowy drowning to the fervor flames of desire igniting inside him tangled his fingers on Sehun's inky black strands, pulling the elder closer.

Sehun lowly groaned once Luhan's tongue pressed against the back of the alpha's teeth, together with the eager thrusts of the omega's hips against his erection. They groaned at the contact, breaking apart.

"Sehun, please." Luhan whined, desperately tugging on the hem of Sehun's shirt. His hands slipped inside the alpha's shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of Sehun's abs.

"Sehunnie, please. I need you in me right now." The omega bucked his hips, sending bolts of electricity in their bodies. Sehun almost tipped to the edge at the sultry voice of the male sprawled below him. Luhan's pupils were dilated, almost like a black hole sucking Sehun in. His swollen lips were parted, panting for much needed air. It made Sehun insane that even if he barely touched Luhan, the omega was already keening like this.

Hot, searing kisses littered across Luhan's pale skin. Sehun sucked on the papery skin below Luhan's ear, and the slurping noises echoed in the omega's ears. The shirt that rested so inconveniently on Luhan's neck was finally gone, only to be replaced by Sehun's hungry lips. Each brush of Sehun's lips, as well as his gentle bites on the smooth, flushed skin caused tiny explosions of undeniable pleasure under Luhan's skin.

The younger gasped and let out a series of garbled curses as the elder left trails of saliva while going downwards. Sehun's wet, pink muscle licked wet stripes on Luhan's clavicle and shoulders, lightly nipping on the smooth shoulder but hard enough to leave a mark.

He was so engrossed with the body worshipping he got that he never felt his underwear sliding off his thighs and legs moving by their own.

Shaky, high pitched moans left Luhan's throat when Sehun's hand found its way around the younger's cock.

"Oh my god, ahhh, no." Luhan's soft mewls of pleasure escalated in glorious crescendos as the elder's thumb tenderly fucked his slit, his nail brushing against his dick lips until it leaked streams of precum.

"You want to come, baby?" Sehun's seductive voice asked, prompting Luhan to wiggle and desperately grind against Sehun's hand. A hollow chuckle sounded, and Luhan could just nod as an answer.

"You're so cute, baby boy." Sehun smiled, continuously catching the liquid pearls coming from Luhan's cock. The action elicited high pitched kitten noises from the needy male under him, and Sehun felt the tent in his pants growing.

"You're so red and pink. Flushed face, your swollen lips, your pink nips, and your tiny, rosy cock. I wonder how your pretty, little hole looks like."

Sehun's another hand slipped between Luhan's thighs, and Sehun smirked once he felt the warm dampness coming from Luhan's dripping hole.

"Sehun!" Luhan's back arched, his slick bursting out of his cock when the tip of Sehun's finger pressed against his perineum. He panted harshly, his thin chest heaving up and down as a series of ragged breaths left his mouth. Sehun continued pumping it, the tiny cock spurting the rest of his seed on Sehun's hand.

Sehun brought up his hands and placed them before Luhan, who was more than glad to open his mouth and sucked on the bony fingers like his life depended on it.

The alpha let out a low grunt as Luhan's pink tongue swirled around his fingers, licking each and every spot stained with his cum. Lewd slurping noises filled the air as the omega sucked on his mate's digits as if they were small penises. The way he stared up at Sehun with his hooded eyes darkened by want and lust turned Sehun on more.

"Up, baby boy." Sehun tapped on the needy omega's thighs, who quickly understood the command. Luhan's soft, tender hands hooked under his legs which folded onto his chest. Sehun gawked at the sight of Luhan's puckered entrance, clenching and unclenching erratically. Once he felt Sehun's eyes staring at it, it twitched, spilling more slick on the ring of muscle. Sehun licked his lips on the sight of the needy pink hole, wet and begging for the alpha's cock to ram inside it.

Sehun's finger slowly slipped past the first ring of muscle, which spasmed around it in surprise.

"Relax, Lulu baby." Sehun cooed, his palm caressing the soft babyish skin of Luhan's inner thigh. "If you'll tense up, it will just be harder for you to take it in."

Luhan nodded, and Sehun felt the tight, virgin-like walls around his finger relaxing. The finger slowly sunk until it was knuckles deep, and Luhan grinded on it, wanting to swallow more of the finger.

Luhan whined in chagrin as Sehun withdrew his finger. The alpha stood at the edge of the bed and peeled himself off the layers he was dying to shed. 

"Sehun..." Luhan mewled, his hole twitching in excitement as he saw Sehun's cock got freed from its confinements. Sehun was thick and veiny, and he licked his lips unconsciously as Sehun started pumping his cock. He couldn't wait for the big, throbbing beast to be buried deep inside him, touching him in all the perfect spots that would make Luhan moan like a needy whore.

Luhan's excitement bubbled up when Sehun's weight dipped on the bed and settled between Luhan's parted legs. His dilated orbs raked over the godly form above him. He felt his cock drooling over the sight of Sehun's well-built body hovering above him, muscles flexing and tensing with his every movement.

Sehun's bed eyes stared down at him, the alpha's lips drawn into a playful smirk as he kneeled between Luhan's legs. He swooped down to claim the omega's lips to his own for another passionate clash of tongues.

Luhan broke off from the heated lip locking once a finger slipped in his treasure. It was followed by another one, which began scissoring him. Luhan's mouth opened for a silent scream, his eyes sealed shut in pain. Though, his needy self took in the two fingers, which soon felt better inside him.

The third digit intruded his entrance, which hurt a bit but soon got bearable as he got used to the stretch. Sehun's fingers sunk deeper, curling against a tender spot that made lights dance behind Luhan's eyes.

Noises of pure, unadulterated pleasure filled the cottage's walls as Sehun's fingers fucked him gently. He let himself get drowned at the electrifying pleasure shooting up his spine with every hit on his sweet spot.

"Please, please, please." Luhan trashed on the bed, his hips desperately meeting Sehun's thrusts. "Fuck me, Sehun, please."

"We'll soon get to that." Sehun whispered, planting a kiss on top of Luhan's head before pulling out his fingers.

Sehun stared down at his mate's debauched form, looking so spent and used even before the real deal. The golden-haired male's hair stuck on his sweaty forehead. His hooded eyes stared at Sehun as if beckoning him to do something about Luhan's arousal. His neck and chest that used to be pale were now littered with purplish red marks, marking him as Sehun's property. Luhan's chest was rising rapidly, and his hands remained hooked under his knees. His slender, rosy cock curled against his stomach, and his glorious hole was peeking from his slightly parted cheeks. Sehun's hands spread them open, seeing the omega's treasure clenching, quivering at the sight of the alpha staring at it with hungry eyes. Sehun wasted no time and licked all along Luhan's collarbones, chest, cute, little nipples, and his toned stomach. He left tantalizing licks on the outline of Luhan's waist and hips, admiring how the said omega kept on flinching and producing shaky, high pitched sex noises.

Sehun could go on a lifetime listening to such lewd music, and achieve his orgasm without his manhood being touched.

He finally reached his destination, which was between Luhan's delicious thighs that he bit and licked with fervor. Luhan's cock twitched when it came face to face with Sehun, and the former involuntarily bucked his hips when the latter gave it a long lick.

Sehun's gaze fell on the clenching hole, and wasted no time lapping on the quivering entrance. A pure, unadulterated moan slipped past Luhan's lips, and his drenched hole spasmed upon contact of the wet muscle.

"So wet, Lulu." Sehun whispered, unperturbed by the whimpers of his mate, "So, so drenched for me."

He laid his lips against the pinkish ring, sucking on it gently. A lewd moan ripped through the thick air of lust and pheromones as the tip of Sehun's tongue breached the omega's crack, gradually plunging it inside the tight, wet heat.

Sehun felt his untouched cock getting harder every passing second, just by Luhan's cries of ecstasy and his delicious taste. He removed Luhan's hands from his thighs, only to pull the submissive male closer as he buried his head on the hole and ravished his lover.

Luhan screamed in pure ecstasy and gratification, feeling Sehun's nose bending slightly as he continued feasting on him voraciously. He could feel Sehun's saliva dripping inside him, and the wet muscle continued wandering his treasure. It wiggled relentlessly, touching him on the right places that have him arching his back wildly and an airy gasp to leave his chest.

The alpha locked his lips around the omega's hole, sucking the juices out of the twitching crack and his teeth scraping against the tender flesh. Luhan's smooth walls contracted around Sehun's tongue rather tightly, and he knew that Luhan was close.

Sehun's fingers worked their way on the omega's balls, grazing the sensitive skin. He continued tongue fucking the omega, eating him out like the famished wolf he was. He opened his mouth to its limit just to shove his godly tongue deeper inside Luhan, who came undone with a loud cry. Luhan's essence spluttered on his own chest, and some on his neck and face. Sehun pulled out his tongue, keeping it stuck out as he looked up at the omega covered with his own cum and a sheen of sweat. The sunlight striking on the endless display of limbs before him made Luhan seem like he was glowing, making Sehun smile and kiss the younger's thighs.

Sehun hovered above Luhan again whose legs are now resting on his shoulders. He kissed the omega with feverish passion, silently conveying his blossoming love and affection for the omega.

Luhan mewled at his own taste mixed with Sehun's saliva, and their tongue started fighting for dominance. Sehun unsurprisingly won, especially with Luhan's awkward position and exhaustion. He broke away and felt his mouth salivating once he felt the top of Sehun's rock hard member making contact with the rim of his hypersensitive ass. His lips parted for a silent scream as Sehun slowly breached his crack. His eyes that were shot open clenched shut once the head popped inside. Tears gathered on the corners of his eyes, which Sehun kissed and licked away.

"Want me to pull out?" Sehun worriedly asked, kissing Luhan's thighs that were spread widely on his chest, knees almost making contact with the pillow.

"No, Sehun." Luhan shook his head profusely and he looked like he was going to cry, "Just please be gentle."

"No problem, Lulu." Sehun shifted slightly, slowly burying his entire cock to the hilt. He honestly felt all the oxygen leaving his lungs and brain at the suffocating tightness around him. Luhan's walls expelled and sucked him in simultaneously, and despite Luhan's natural lubrication, Sehun found it hard to enter the other's tight boyhole.

"You okay?" He inquired, brushing away the damp bangs from Luhan's forehead.

"Yes," Luhan whimpered, bucking his hips up for more in-depth contact. "Fuck me, Sehun. Please, I want your cum inside me. I want your knot to stretch my insides and--ahh!"

Sehun barely moved, but it seemed that the tip of his cock effortlessly grazed on Luhan's prostate. Soft whimpers fell from his fuckable mouth, and Sehun made a mental note to have it around his cock later.

Sehun looked dead sexy on top of him. His warm eyes staring deeply in Luhan's orbs like Sehun was reading the deepest secrets Luhan hid in his soul. Sehun's disheveled hair stuck on the sides of his face, some pointing at different directions. His breathing was uneven, all in the while drilling his angry member in and out of the omega's hole. Beads of sweat rolled down from his muscled arms anchoring his heavy built body on the mattress. His muscled neck, defined pecs and delicious six pack were no different.

 

Luhan junior suddenly wanted to burst again.

 

"Do you like it when I break you open like this?" Sehun grunted against his ear, licking it sultrily before trapping it between his canines.

"When I wreck you like this? Mark you like this?" Strangled moans of mixed pain and pleasure echoed in Sehun's ears as he dug his fangs on the junction of Luhan's neck and shoulder. They pierced through the delicate skin, and it didn't take long for blood to ooze from the fresh wound.

Luhan's knuckles turned white as they gripped the sheets, almost ripping it into shreds if only he had his usual strength. It hurt so much, and every nerve of his body screamed in numbing ache as Sehun lightly sucked on his torn flesh. As much as it hurt, it was beyond gratifying; he always dreamed of having Sehun's marks on his body, particularly this kind of permanent mark. Luhan couldn't wait to flaunt his scar to others, parading around for anyone to see that he's Sehun's sole property. He would stay with Sehun all his life, fighting life's battles _together_ , raising their children _together_ , and descending to the grave _together_.

"Lu, I'm sorry." Sehun whispered, giving his wound kittenish licks while Sehun's hand caressed his cheek, "I think I bit too hard. Sorry for hurting you, baby."

"Don't worry." Luhan smiled weakly, bringing down his legs from Sehun's shoulders, only to hook it around the alpha's waist, "I already anticipated it. Besides, you'll take care of it, right?"

"Yeah," Sehun leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Luhan's lips followed by an affectionate lick on his cheek, "we'll use Yifan's antibiotics so it won't get infected."

"Thank you, Sehun." Luhan smiled back, only to  let out a lewd gasp when he felt Sehun's cock pullling out, only the growing knot inside, before slamming back his hips. That thrust hit his prostate and an intense explosion of colorful rays burst before Luhan's eyes. Another pound followed and his back arched, soaring up to the highest heavens because of Sehun's godly dick. It was followed by another pound, and another, and another...

"Faster," Luhan mewled, desperately pushing back against Sehun's balls. The thick manhood forcibly stretching him caused his cock to leak continuously, a never-ending stream of cum rolling off the plane of his stomach.

"Harder, ahhh, more, Sehun!" Tidal waves of heat made his skin blaze in addicting pleasure that he didn't mind experiencing all over again. He still felt being ripped apart but his willing body received each thrust with fervent anticipation.

Wanton moans filled Sehun's feral senses. Each and every whimper from the omega had an unspoken plead to be taken, to be claimed, to be owned, to be fucked into shreds until he could not walk anymore. The damp, slick walls sucking him in clamped around his dick, and he knew that his end was near.

Sehun looked down at the adorable creature below him, whose face contorted with tainted pleasure and feverish ecstasy. Everything around him was hot. His nerves burning with every scratch of Luhan's blunt nails against the crevices of his back and by the overflowing passion of love surging inside him. His skin tingled with every contact of Luhan's delicate flesh pressing against his and with the warm, sizzling walls surrounding his aching manhood.

Sehun leaned for another round of passionate lip locking, savouring each and every centimeter of Luhan's sweet mouth like addicting cocktails dancing on his taste buds. His hips continued working on a devil's pace, rolling with the sensual dance the two needy souls had started.

Luhan's body waves were poetry in motion, and he never felt such a desire to take someone like this.

Luhan whimpered when Sehun pulled away from him, feeling a sudden hollowness inside. He was thrown like a rag doll on Sehun's lap, making his floating head dizzier than ever. His back pressed against Sehun's broad chest, its warmth spreading comfort to his spent body. He felt the tip grazing his rim, which was swiftly pushed inside him, straight on his spot. Sehun's hands planted on his hips, harshly flopping Luhan against his balls.

Ripples of pleasure coursed through Luhan's entire being as he was impaled on Sehun's dick, bouncing up and down of the amazing piece of flesh touching his insides on the right places.

The soft melodies coming from the omega escalated in volumes when Sehun started pounding on his spot again, whilst whispering filth on Luhan's ear.

"I love you so much, Lulu." Sehun mumbled, kissing his neck, on the tender wound that subsided from bleeding. "No one can take you away from me. You're mine, Luhan."

Sehun's honeyed words, which were a mantra of Luhan's name and dangerously low hushes of  _'mine, mine, mine'_ ghosted on Luhan's skin, driving the omega crazy. Luhan could barely mumble coherent words about his own love, his tongue forming a series of a garbled mess of "I l--love, nggg, y-yo-ahhh, Sehu--gosh." Sehun seemed to understand, due to his own "I love you's" getting louder and louder with every second.

The coil at the pit of Luhan's stomach winded tighter and tighter as the moments went by. He could feel it; just one touch and the string inside him would snap. The air reeked with sweat, phenomenal sex and alpha. Luhan felt a warm liquid forcing its way through his cock. With one hard press of Sehun's cock against his sweet spot, a shudder reverberated through his body. Cries of ecstasy and pleasure ripped through the stagnant, pheromone-filled atmosphere. Luhan reached his toe-curling orgasm, his own cock shooting out his slick pulse by pulse.

Whether because of the omega's delicious pheromones, tantalizing scent or the constricting walls around him that drove Sehun to the edge, the alpha didn't care. Sehun followed shortly, Luhan's smooth, damp hole milking him into an explosion of his gratified sexual desires. He filled Luhan to the brim, his cock releasing insane amounts of his own essence inside Luhan.

Luhan's head rolled back, a whimper leaving his lips as the alpha's knot swelled inside him. It stretched his insides more than before, and he bit his lip at the aching sensation overpowering his post orgasmic bliss. His soggy limbs held no strength anymore, feeling like a lifeless doll, and he let Sehun do as he pleased.

Sehun's deadly grip left his hips, only for strong, muscular arms to wrap around his waist. The alpha gently laid his mate on his side, tenderly kissing the pained omega.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know your ass and wound hurt, but I would be able to dress your wound once the knot dies down." For the next minutes, Sehun kept on whispering sweet nothings on Luhan's ears, and the latter immersed himself in the heavenly feeling of having a loving mate treating him like a fragile crystal. Warm, tender kisses rained down on his back, neck and shoulders, and he could only giggle as response to the sweet, sincere compliments alongside with them.

Luhan could feel his heat dying down, and his blurry vision began having edges and corners. The knot inside him finally died down. Despite his request for Sehun to remain inside him, the alpha detached himself from the whimpering omega to gather some meds and patches. He dressed Luhan's wound that would gradually turn into a mark to signify Sehun's authority over the boy.

Bruises were present on Luhan's shapely hips, telling the story of how Sehun was someone who had inexhaustible virility and mastery of the sensual craft called mind-blowing sex.

Luhan looked wrecked and spent in the most pleasant ways possible, and Sehun took pride of turning the omega into this debauched mess. His golden, halo-like hair pointed on different directions. Luhan's eyes were still hooded, whether from drowsiness or lust and his nostrils and slightly parted mouth gasping for air. Hickeys and marks were all over Luhan's lithe frame, marring his once pure and almost spotless skin with the dirt of Sehun's tainted desires and need. His nipples and limp cock shone a pink color, and his reddish, sore boyhole was continuously blessing the fortunate sheets with the omega's slick and the alpha's cum.

Despite wanting to go for another round and eating the pretty male's hole out, Sehun decided to call it a day. Luhan didn't seem like he had any strength, too, and Sehun knew that his own libido could wait.

After cleaning the two of them, Sehun tucked the omega under new, clean sheets, and the alpha soon slipped himself under the covers and pulled his mate towards his chest.

"Lu baby, if you wake up at nightfall and wanted something to eat, just wake me up, okay?" Sehun smiled at the earnest smile directed towards him, and playfully pinched the other's nose. "What are you so happy about?"

"We, being like this, " Luhan answered, keeping his ear close above his mate's heart. "I want to be like this forever, Sehun."

"Surely we will," Sehun assured. He slipped his arm below Luhan's neck for the latter to use as a pillow, and his other arm draped on Luhan's waist, pulling him closer. "Thank you for always being there, Lulu. Despite every mistake I did to you, you still--"

"Shhh. Don't mention any of that anymore." The omega leaned to shower Sehun's face with pecks and licks of affection, making the alpha chuckle.

"Let's make new beginnings." Sehun's big hand found itself on Luhan's toned abdomen, caressing the smooth expanse of skin in his warm palm. "Of course we won't forget our past, but at least, try to start anew? Like... from here." He gently tapped the omega's tummy who nodded in understanding.

Luhan's lips split into a bright beam, and Sehun thought he just saw an angel glowing in the sunlight. "Zitao and Yifan would be pleased to know that they will be godfathers in the near future."

 

 


	4. A/N: An Explanation Regarding the Controversial Plot Development

Written on April 28, 2017 on Asianfanfics.

 

"Hi, so Ahri is back, not with a chapter update but for an explanation.

 

I was supposed to write this months back since I read the comments of some people regarding Sehun not suffering enough, but I kept on retracting my fingers from the keyboard whenever I want to start typing, thinking that it is a small matter.

But now that I advertised this fic, I am expecting for more readers to comment and I am aware that the matter will be pointed out again.

 

So first of all, there are several points that I wanted to emphasize in the story.

  * Fuck hierarchies. Omegas can also rock it, bitches. They can choose to be not damsels in distress if they want to. Why? Because determination and dreams are greater things that can surpass any obstacles, whether it be the society's views or inevitable trials.
  * Try and try until you succeed. Luhan, boy, you surely got into where you are because of that thinking
  * No man is an island. Luhan won't be able to strengthen himself if not because of that one alpha who pushed him to be the better version of himself
  * Make someone or something your inspiration, not a distraction. Luhan was able to get through everything because he made Sehun his inspiration. Now, kids who have boyfriends or girlfriends, please keep that in mind.
  * People with pure hearts and souls exist. Count Luhan in. He forgives too easily. Our baby deer is always selfless and does not hold grudges
  * The smartest people can be the most stupid person in love. Now here is where shit starts.
  * Some people are not really blind. They are just refusing to understand themselves



and many other minor points that I may have not mentioned but you guys noticed.

 

Readers mostly notice the first two points, disregarding the last three that I have written. We all saw how Luhan treats anyone dear to him. He forgave his family who was supposed to be his number one cheerers. He forgave them even if they only started being nice to him after he proved himself. God, poor child, not being able to experience the unconditional love from his family. He forgave Sehun despite the latter hurting and raping him. Why? Because people can be stupid in love. There is a part of Luhan that will never hate Sehun; Sehun who made him know his real worth and pushed him to strive to be the better him. He'll always love Sehun no matter what, maybe even if Sehun kills him. Sehun is his lifeline. Sehun is his savior. As stupid as it may sound, he'll do everything just to please Sehun. I am not encouraging this thinking at all but please understand that Luhan here is Luhan. Do not commit his mistakes when it comes to loving. Not everybody has a happy ending (if you act like him).

So to the new ABO verse (Alpha, Beta, Omega verse) readers, I think some of you are not aware that rapes in ABO verses really happen. They really do. Omegas emit delicious pheromones, alphas may lose control and get thrown in a rut, and yeah. Rape, sex, omegas 'begging' to be fucked because they feel pain all over their bodies, alphas losing the last rationality in their minds and letting themselves be 'high' in the delectable pheromones up to the point of killing an omega not on purpose, then regret it later. That is one of the flaws of the basic ABO verse and I do not think that it may change.

 

Now for the very last point, it applies to Sehun. It may look abrupt about how he just realized that his life best friend is his soulmate and just thought, "ah, I love Luhan now. Lemme find my mate," but let us take a deeper thought about it.

Luhan is his... companion, best friend for life, a 'son' he raised, etc. Luhan is not just any person he passes along the way. Luhan is Luhan. Luhan has been a big part of his life. Remember those fics where the main character suddenly realizes that he loves his friend/enemy/someone who he shunned and got irritated on for years? It is similar in this case. And there may be a possibility that at that moment of contemplation, Sehun just wants to try loving Luhan in a romantic sense because his soul is yearning for the omega who he treated as a brother, son and best friend all his life. I mean it is like he feels it is easy to learn loving someone who was present during the good and bad times.

ABO verse-y speaking, the bond they formed from knotting surely helped him realize that he should take care of his own mate. That is one of the characteristics of ABO verse. Soul bonding is... Well, an inevitable thing in the ABO verse. You have this constant need to be close to your mate and to make sure that he is okay.

 

I may have not emphasized the last points during the course of the story, and I am very apologetic for that. I am sorry for disappointing a lot of you, and all I can do is promise to do better next time.  That's all for today I guess? For more comments and constructive criticisms, please feel free to write them down on the comment box to help me improve :)

 

Love,

Ahri"


	5. Chapter 5

**LONG, boring, slice of life-ish 18.9K** bonus chapter. Please take note that I didn’t follow the usual wolf life cycle (<http://www.wolfcountry.net/information/WolfPup.html>) and I based this work in my time frame. The same applies with the main chapters of this fanfiction. Thank you.

 

 

_“For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.”  
― Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss_

 

_“Home wasn't a set house, or a single town on a map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go.”  
― Sarah Dessen, What Happened to Goodbye_

 

_“Well, sometimes home is a person.”  
― Beth Revis, A Million Suns_

 

 

\---

 

It was an innocent situation.

 

 

The wolf couple who hadn’t seen their human friends for two weeks since they left the humans’ realm decided to visit again just to mingle with other creatures. No one had a clue that Luhan would faint while gathering the sun-dried clothes of his doctor of a friend, and that they would be met by a pleasant surprise that would forever change their lives.

 

 

 _“You’re having triplets.”_  The two wolves’ heads shot up at the sudden announcement, and they saw Yifan beaming at them. “Congratulations.”

“Wha-what?” Luhan blinked nonstop, clearly baffled, while Sehun’s eyes remained wide open beside him. “T-Triplets?”

“Yes!” Zitao’s gleeful answer was still not registered by the couple’s startled minds, who both thought that their ears were playing tricks on them. “The midwife is certain about it when she felt your stomach. Congratulations, lovebirds!” Luhan didn’t realize the warm, tight hug that squeezed around him and his enlarged stomach.

Yifan’s and Zitao’s words continued playing in Luhan’s fuzzy mind, still not making sense of the words.  _Triplets. He’s pregnant. With Sehun’s triplets. Sehun’s children. Luhan and Sehun’s children. Their very own pups._

“OH MY GOD.” An inevitable grin ripped through Luhan’s lips upon realization. So that was the reason that his chest—now breasts—looked more tender than usual, and that he fainted this morning. “Tell me you’re not joking.” Luhan turned towards Yifan, and the smile painted across the doctor’s lips answered his doubts.

“The midwife who checked you was luckily a shewolf that I just knew as one because of this incident. She is serving me for years and has proven loyal so no need to worry about keeping secrets.” The doctor winked at his friend and patient. He went on, clarifying, “She felt three set of limbs moving inside your belly. Well I was shocked because it seems a bit fast for the pups' fetuses forming that fast, but she told me that wolves and humans are not the same in development. She said that your breasts are starting to swell. It was a surprise that you didn’t realize that you were pregnant, to be very honest. And now that I noticed it, you gained a bit of weight.”

“I also noticed my weight gain but I simply dismissed it because I was eating so much these past days. Sehun kept on telling me that, you know…” The omega blushed, playing with the hem of his shirt in embarrassment. “T-That I-I’m beautiful no matter how fat I get.”

Zitao made a puking gesture at that, narrowing his eyes at his blonde friend while Yifan merely rolled his eyes. Luhan craned his neck towards his mate, who remained stoic on his seat. Eyes shot open, not blinking, his jaw wide open and his body tensed and stiff. Sehun didn’t nudge even if Luhan snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Hunnie, triplets. Hunnie, oh my gosh.” Luhan shook him slightly, causing Sehun to stumble a bit from the bed’s edge. “Hunnie? Are you okay? Didn’t you hear me? I am preg—”

“Tr-Triplets?” Sehun stiffly turned towards Yifan who was standing at the foot of the clinic bed. “Y-You mean… Luhan and I’s child?”

“ _Children. Pups._ Triplets. Are you stupid?” Zitao almost smacked the eldest’s head had not Luhan’s dainty hands stopped him. “Your mate, Luhan, is finally pregnant. PREG-NANT. Not with one or two pups, but three. Can you hear me? Three pups. Three little munchk—”

“OH GOD, BABY I AM SO HAPPY!” A girly shriek left the overjoyed alpha’s mouth as he reached for his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Luhan barely balanced himself because of Sehun's sudden attack of hugs and wet pecks, add in the constant murmurs of 'I am going to be a father' on the omega's ear.

"I do not want to interrupt but I prefer that you two keep it lowkey because we are here." Someone from behind spanked Sehun's butt, causing him to turn and glare at a grinning Zitao.

"Is it true that wolves give birth after two months?" Luhan answered the doctor's question with a nod, to which Yifan answered, "I propose that you stay at my house until you give birth and recover."

"Oh no," Luhan waved his hands in the air in disapproval. "The offer is terribly nice but you did a lot for us already so I think I won't accept that—"

"Free shelter, food, vitamins, checkups, everything. You do not have a pack to take care of you, right? Now, the offer sounds so reasonable. Right, Sehun?"

 

 

 

 _“Luhan.”_  The omega squeaked, almost jumping from his seat once Sehun’s tiny but clear voice resounded in their room in Yifan’s house. Luhan held his chest, dropping the violet yarn he was knitting and stared at his mate with protruding eyes.

“What’s with that reaction?” Sehun scoffed, going through his task of folding their clothes at the opposite edge of the bed. “I just want to ask you something.”

“You could have warned me,” Luhan heaved a sigh while massaging his chest trying to calm down the beating of his startled heart. “You know how easily I get scared.”

“Says the man who used to brawl with towering men in the battlefield.” Sehun seemingly got over his trauma a bit, not feeling triggered and uncomfortable anymore to mention and hear anything about their painful past. That was all thanks to Luhan, who was ever supportive of his mate.

Luhan rolled his eyes at the remark, narrowing them the next moment as he stared at Sehun. “Ask whatever is running in your mind.”

“I just want to know what you are making.” Sehun pointed at the square-like knitted article beside Luhan, and the omega chuckled. “Ah? This? I’m quite bored so I decided to make baby clothes.”

“Oh, I see.” Sehun watched as his mate went back to knitting. Luhan’s face looked so relaxed despite the complicated stitches he was doing, and his nimble fingers moved at the speed of light. Sehun was not surprised at all, knowing that the younger had this ambition to be as good as his late mother who was very domesticated.

“I am planning to make a baby sweater. Is the color nice? Zitao gave me yarns from the sheared sheep’s wool from their family farm. I really love how the colors look so vibrant and rich. Tonight I want to start making this violet one. Hm. I am planning to make a blue one after this. What do you prefer; midnight blue or baby blue?”

“Midnight blue.” Sehun said, directing his gaze on his mate who was still busy with his work.

“But I prefer baby blue. So, baby blue then.” Sehun chuckled at this, already aware that Luhan would say that. Sehun set aside the folded clothes and placed them on the bedside cabinet, choosing to admire his serious omega who was moving his hands nonstop.

“Do you think that we will have a baby girl? If not a girl, then a pretty male omega. But how the hell will we know if he is an omega upon birth? Silly me.” Luhan was talking to no one in particular, his eyes not leaving the work he was earnestly devoting his time on. “What I wanted to say is if I should make a pink one. I want to make a white one, but that would easily get dirty. It’s hard to wash. If I make a black one, our child would look like an emo or like he will go to a funeral. Plus Taozi told me that the black dye wasn’t that nice and fades easily. Yellow is a too happy color and it annoys me. What if one of the pups inherits my golden fur? He'll look weird. What about orange? Eww. Not in a million years. Green… Hmmm… If our baby suddenly wants to hide from us in the forest, he would blend nicely with the shrubs if he's wearing the green sweater. Red is cool but what if a bull suddenly storms in the marketplace while we are walking around? Awww… my poor little baby!” Luhan exclaimed while clutching the violet piece of garment to his chest. “I do not want my baby to get torn limb by limb by a monster.”

 _Are pregnant people really hormonal and dramatic?_  Sehun thought, making a smile curl on his lips while watching Luhan who was puckering his lips. “So pink is better I think… Will our baby like pink? I bet he would if he realizes how pretty he would look in it. I know that you have good genes, so I am certain that our children will be head turners in the public. Right, Hunnie?” Luhan faced his mate, who was then just centimeters away from his face. Sehun took away the yarn and knitting sticks from his mate’s hands, and was quick to press their lips together. Luhan was taken aback at the unexpected action, but soon, he found himself cupping his mate’s face to deepen the kiss.

Sehun gently pushed him down the sheets, trapping the omega’s body between his arms. Luhan’s hands held on Sehun’s shoulder for support, enjoying the slow, sensual kiss that they started. Sehun felt himself getting hard, and he lowered himself, only for his firm abdomen to press against Luhan’s protruding belly.

 

 

_Oops._

 

 

“What’s that for?” Luhan giggled as soon as their lips parted. Sehun also chuckled at their awkward position and decided to just roll on his side. “Nothing. You’re just so cute that I can’t resist you.”

“You’re being a cheesy old man again, Sehun-ah.” Luhan beamed while shaking his head. The omega got up and sat, adjusting his bum on the bed. He shot his mate a playful glare before starting to knit again. “Do not disturb me. I want to finish the front part of the sweater tonight.”

“Disturb? Ouch.” Sehun clutched on his chest in feigned hurt, making Luhan chuckle. “Kidding. Come lay down on my lap, Sehunnie.”

The alpha happily complied to the invitation. He scooted closer to his mate and adjusted his position so that he was comfortably resting his head on Luhan’s lap. He gazed up to his lifelong lover, and smiled at the way Luhan’s face scrunched in concentration.

“Should I put embroidery of their names once I give birth, or will that just ruin the overall beauty of the garment?” Luhan asked, watching Sehun from the corner of his eye.

“Everything that you do is beautiful, Lulu.” Sehun answered, making Luhan blow his growing bangs. He looked down at Sehun, who wore a smug grin on his handsome features. “Yah. I am asking for an opinion, not your corny remarks.”

“You’re not even done with one sweater yet but you’re already thinking of the far future.” Sehun chuckled while rubbing his cheek on his mate’s stomach. “You’ll get old faster if you kept being anxious of the future, baby.”

“You’ll still love me anyway.” Luhan replied, letting his tongue out to which Sehun laughed heartily.

“I can’t help but agree.” Sehun rose from his position, sitting beside Luhan who blinked in confusion. Sehun gently took the yarn and sticks from his mate’s dainty fingers and placed it on the bedside table. Luhan was about to protest again, if Sehun didn't wrap his arms around his waist and pulled him closer for another kiss.

Their lips moved in sync, their tongues meddling in a sensual dance that they were very familiar with. Luhan did not know if the funny feeling in his stomach was from the gentle but possessive touches of his mate and his godly tongue, or was it because of the pups that started being more active ever since he knew of his pregnancy news.

The two gradually broke apart, their lungs searching for life-giving oxygen. Sehun made Luhan sit in front of him as the omega laid his head on his alpha’s chest. He hummed in satisfaction, making himself comfortable in the safe haven of Sehun’s arms wrapping around his fragile frame.

“I can’t wait to see our little angels.” Sehun murmured while caressing his lover’s stomach. He nuzzled the omega’s neck and lightly nibbled the sensitive flesh.

Luhan moaned at that, his grip on Sehun’s sleeve tightening as Sehun sucked on his most sensitive spot: the scar on his shoulder Sehun left when he marked him as his.

 

 

 

_So far, that was the happiest day of his life._

 

 

 

“What should we name our children?” Sehun asked his mate while staring at the other’s clothed stomach. “Hunhan? Selu? Sehan? Luhun?”

“We do not even know their sexes yet.” Luhan commented and rested his hand atop Sehun’s. “And Hun, for the love of wolfkind, those are the most horrible names I have ever heard of.”

Sehun frowned at that, opting to bury his face on the lovely curve of Luhan’s neck. “You’re too mean.”

Luhan giggled at this and caressed his lover’s hand. “Just stating the truth. Why don’t you ask Zitao and Yifan if those names are decent enough to the ear.” The young omega shut his eyes, feeling the drowsiness taking over his body. The day was full of adventure and his body decided that it was time to rest.

“Good night, Hunnie.”

“Good night, too, baby. I love you.”

“Love you so much.”

 

 

 

The following weeks were eventful for Luhan. He didn’t get to leave Yifan’s house as often as before because he knew what the humans would think if ever they see a male _—known as the town visitor that made men and women turn in awe at his beauty and overall physique—_ like him was pregnant.

His toned tummy became a distant memory as his stomach started bulging out, making him miss wearing his favorite crop tops. Zitao laughed at him the first time he wore a maternity dress, but Luhan didn’t mind, because the panda became his supplier of fresh greenery from their very own farm, and sometimes, sea foods from a nearby lake. He did not remember Zitao visiting Yifan’s home as often as this; ZItao was obviously coming over just to drop him crops.

Yifan, on the other hand, showered Luhan with an abundance of vitamins and free checkups. On his free time, mostly during dinners, he used his cooking skills to serve the pregnant omega nutritious but delicious meals. Vegetables were usually cooked alongside the meat that Sehun hunted from the forest whenever the alpha went on his way.

Sehun tagged along with Zitao at times, to at least repay the kindness that the other was showing them. He helped till the ground of their family farm whenever Zitao was busy teaching his martial arts students. Zitao’s family wondered why a royal-looking man like Sehun was doing field work, and Zitao merely dismissed the questions by answering that Sehun was a good friend from the town. Sehun and Zitao often hunted together, bringing home succulent meat that a pregnant Luhan and an exhausted Yifan enjoyed heartily.

Yifan was hesitant to let Luhan do the housework and cook lunch for the doctor to bring in his clinic, for Sehun who went home during afternoon and for Luhan himself, but the omega was insistent. Even if he had difficulty moving around the kitchen because of his protruding belly and swollen breasts, he still managed to get the task done, especially because his mate was thoughtful enough to gather the pots and utensils at Luhan’s reach and chop all the needed ingredients.

When the pups in Luhan’s belly started kicking way too often, Sehun became overprotective and watchful of his husband’s condition every time they were together. He assisted Luhan when the latter wanted to go to any room of the house or to take a stroll outside, in a disguise, of course. As much as Luhan was annoyed at Sehun following him  _everywhere_ , he could not bring himself to shout at Sehun for being the best lover ever since they became together.

Yifan told them to bathe in a nearby hot spring at least once a week. The doctor wordlessly handed them some gold coins for them to get to the private spring, and Luhan almost smothered the well-off doctor with hugs and kisses had not a jealous Sehun pulled him back.

 

 

 

 

A pained yelp was heard from the kitchen, and Sehun was quick to drop his knife and stare at his lover whose hand was holding on the sink to balance himself.

“What happened, my love?” Sehun held his mate, making the latter throw his arms on Sehun’s sturdy frame. “Did our hyperactive babies kick again?”

“N-No.” Luhan replied, face scrunched into a pained expression as he tried to keep his consciousness in check. “I think I’m… SEHUN, IT HURTS!” Luhan’s wobbling legs finally gave in, almost dropping on the floor had not Sehun’s strong arms kept him up.

“Luhan, what even—“

“I-I’m going into labor…” Luhan answered in a hushed voice, which soon broke into cries of agony. Sehun looked down to see something flowing between Luhan’s exposed thighs, and the panicky alpha remained rooted on his spot. Sweat trailed down his face, not knowing what to do.

“Labor, Luhan, going into labor…” he mumbled unintelligently and that was when Luhan knocked the sink angrily. “SEHUN! DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID THAT I AM GOING INTO LABOR YOU MOTHERFUCKING RETARD!” The alpha let out an unmanly shriek and he swept the omega off the floor and threw the door open which he barely shut close in rush. He wrapped Luhan with whatever blanket was hanging from the clothesline and hurried into Yifan’s clinic with a few stumbles.

“LUHAN IS GOING INTO FUCKING LABOR! LUHAN IS GIVING BIRTH!” The alpha screamed on top of his voice and Yifan, who was checking a perfectly healthy teen’s health was alarmed because of the sudden outbursts.

Soon, Luhan was covered with a white blanket while the nurses were wiping his entire sweaty face with a damp cloth. The room was in chaos; Yifan cursing and yelling orders to the people—patients and other new nurses—to leave the room and for the latter to stay on guard at the door to not let anyone in; trusted assistants running back and forth to gather the things needed and the wolf midwife hurrying on the bed where Luhan was lying.

The omega's legs were spread apart and he screamed bloody murder, and Sehun could only pace by the bedside in shock and panic. The veins on Luhan’s forehead and neck protruded, and his face burned a deep shade of red in enduring the piercing pain. The omega’s knuckles were turning white due to his deadly grip on the sheets, and his eyes flashed with fear at the possibility of dying in giving birth.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan yelled between his pained whimpers.The terribly jittery alpha finally woke up from his own flurry of emotions and was immediately by his mate’s side.

Needles dipped with mild anesthetic, the only one available in town during that time, were injected in the omega, but it did little to pacify the excruciating contractual pains.

This led to another set of shouts inside the tent, because a disoriented Luhan bit on a distressed Sehun’s arm while dragging the alpha’s hair in so much pain.

“God, Luhan, let go of Sehun, will you. You are hurting Sehun—“

“SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU WON’T BE THE ONE TO BE SLICED OPEN YOU KNIFE-FACED IDIOT!” Luhan screeched on top of his voice, tugging on Sehun’s hair further. The alpha could only groan at the action, but tried his best to caress his lover’s arm to soothe him.

“Lu-Lulu baby, calm down. You will soon get over it—“

“Easy for you t-to say—“ The grip slipped off from Sehun’s hair once the omega felt the cold knife on his bottom, and the alpha felt an immediate wave of relief. “—that b-because you and yo-your monstrosity pu-put me in this—“ a slap suddenly landed on Sehun’s cheek which was soon followed by a grip on Sehun’s sleeve.

“Baby—ouch, my arm! Please take a deep breath and—“

“SAY ONE WORD AND I WILL K-KILL YOU— T-This is the fi-first and la-last time that I will carry your—OH GOD, IT HURTS—“ A string of profanities left the normally soft-spoken omega who could just scream at the intense pain taking over his body.

“I am here, sweetie.” The alpha said clearly while wiping the other’s sweaty bangs off his forehead, and Luhan, for a moment, seemingly relaxed at those words. He was still shrieking in pain, but Yifan’s and the midwife’s voices soon overpowered his screams with commands for him to ‘push.’ Luhan did, his hand squeezing Sehun’s own hand that was supporting him, but the baby seemed too big for it to go out.

“Oh god, we need to do a cesarean section.” Yifan’s voice echoed in the tent and he proceeded on rubbing sterile swabs on Luhan’s stomach. “Lu, trust us, okay? We’ll get over this.” The doctor said in a tone as calm as he could manage and the omega just answered with a profuse nod and a bloody scream.

The labor went on with screams of pain from the laboring omega. But soon, the room got hushed when a high-pitched cry resounded in a room.

“It is a boy!” The midwife exclaimed in joy while holding the large pup by the feet to drain all the blood. “I think it is an alpha just by its size.”

Moments of trying to stay awake despite the numbing sensations in his pained body, another male pup joined his elder brother in crying, but he was noticeably smaller— _tiny,_  to be more specific—than his brother. Before Luhan felt himself collapsing from sheer exhaustion, a third loud cry filled the room, overpowering the screams of rejoicing from the nurses and the doctor, who was sighing heavily, finally ending the first ever non-human surgery in his whole life.

“Babe, you did it.” Sehun whispered, a teary smile plastered on his face. He leaned over his tired but smiling mate whose half-lidded eyes were threatening to close, and kissed his forehead and drooping lids. The alpha wiped the sweat and tears from Luhan’s face with a damp cloth, and murmured a lot of ‘thank you for giving me our precious pups’ and ‘you are so strong, baby’ while tears gushed down his cheeks. Sehun’s heart swelled when his eyes fell on the furry pups who were being washed in a basin. They were finally calming down like they were aware of their mother’s need to go to sleep after taking them out to the world.

“Congratulations, pal.” Yifan patted the alpha’s shoulder while grinning at the pups. “Three cute little sweethearts, just like their mother.”

“Thank you so much for helping us.” Normally, Sehun would not do such a thing, but being overwhelmed by the surging emotions in his chest, he pulled the doctor into a hug, shamelessly sobbing and pouring the taller words of gratitude.

 

 

 

“They’re beautiful.” The alpha whispered, admiring the sleeping bundles of joy lying on Luhan’s outstretched arm. The omega’s post-labor pain didn’t stop him from cooing and admiring the fruits of their love. If going into excruciating labor would give them such sweet, little pups that were bound to bring more color to the couple’s already colorful life, Luhan would not think twice of putting his life on the line.

“I know,” Luhan replied while bringing his fingers to gently caress his eldest whose body was closer to the end of Luhan’s outstretched arm. His heart swelled once his drowsy eyes fell on the other two, who were clinging to the cloth of Luhan’s sleeve.

“I am sorry for hurting you,” Luhan said while staring at the alpha who was pressing an ice pack on his swollen face. “I didn’t know what to do so I just slapped and pulled your hair in so much pain.”

The alpha smiled, laying his ice pack that already melted on the other chair beside the ones he was sitting on.

“What I felt was nothing compared to your pain, Lulu.” The alpha answered even though his head was throbbing from the bump that formed when Luhan’s slender fingers massacred his hair. He looked at the adorable pups next to Luhan, and it seemed that the pain went away just by the sight of them.

“They look like you,” Sehun mumbled lowly while leaning closer to the two younger pups, “especially the second one. His eyes are as beautiful as yours. The youngest got your golden hair.” The alpha brought his trembling finger to their youngest son’s golden-colored fur, caressing the dainty strands as light as he could, afraid that the slightest touch would damage his most precious. The pup let out a satisfied mewl at that, and despite having his eyes shut, he rubbed his snout on Sehun’s bony hand. The father flinched at that, totally taken aback, and Luhan chuckled at the other’s cluelessness.

“Sehun-ah, why are you so nervous?” Luhan giggled while planting a kiss on the pups’ tiny heads. “They won’t break if you touch them, okay?”

“But I am afraid that I will hurt them.” Sehun’s eyes shifted from Luhan’s face to the sleeping pups’ serene expressions, and Luhan shook his head while smiling. “Why don’t you try carrying one of them?”

“M-Me? Carry one of th-them?” The alpha stared in surprise at his mate, who continued insisting, “Carry the one farthest from me.”

Sehun blinked at that, and with trembling hands, he carefully reached for the pup bigger than his two brothers. He paused midway when he already clasped his big hands around the pup’s body. Luhan urged him with his signature bright smile that never failed to make Sehun’s tummy tumble.

Sehun gently lifted the sleeping babe in his arms, placing the fragile pup’s head on his father’s sturdy arm. The babe felt a bit heavy on his arm, not because he was really heavy. Sehun was an alpha; he carried a lot of heavier loads which included his enemies’ bodies who attacked him during pack onslaughts since years before. What made Sehun’s breath hitch was that the tiny creature in his hold required special care, which made him feel more responsible of his son. The alpha’s lips curled into a smile once he successfully fit the pup in his hold. He brought him close to his chest, and the pup seemed to have a liking of Sehun’s heartbeat by the manner he snuggled closer to his father.

“See? Did Yongbinnie die?” Luhan laughed discreetly, not wanting to wake the pups up. The second born who was closer to his chest stirred a little, wriggling his tiny body closer to his mother. Luhan cooed at this, and he moved his already numb arm to make his sons snuggle closer to his chest.

“Yongbinnie?” Sehun asked whilst nuzzling his eldest son’s fine fur. “You named him Yongbinnie?”

“Can I?” Luhan blinked towards his mate, who mirrored the glow that was present in the omega’s whole being. Sehun nodded at this, which caused Luhan’s already large grin to widen even more that his cheeks started hurting.

“I can’t wait to see them in their human forms.” Luhan said in a cheerful voice while looking at the pups lovingly. “I bet the eldest looks like you.”

Sehun gazed at his mate who was holding the two other pups dearly.  _So beautiful._  “Eh? Why?”

“His snout is more protruded than the other two,” Luhan commented while staring at Yongbin, whose delicate lids remained sealed shut. “I bet he gets your nose.”

“Does he?” Sehun beamed while leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his son’s body. “You think he’ll grow as an alpha? He is bigger than his brothers.”

“I do not know, but look, he got your black fur.” Luhan murmured. His eyes remained glued on the yellow and golden pup in his arms, whose snouts were crinkling, perhaps from the mother’s slight puffs of air every time he exhaled. “But you know what, I have this gut feeling that the babies in my arms are omegas.”

“Should we name the second one Minki?” Sehun sat on the bed and scooted closer to Luhan until there was no space between them. He craned his neck towards a beaming Luhan, who replied, “what a beautiful name.”

“I bet he’ll look as beautiful as you when he grows up.” Sehun answered while moving his free hand to pat the two pups’ bodies. “Even Minghao.”

“So our youngest will be called Minghao? I think I heard that name from the other humans in here,” Luhan whispered lowly while smiling at the youngest. “Sounds good, Hunnie.”

“I’ll bet that Zitao and Yifan would be happy to finally hear decent names.” Sehun brought his hand to caress his mate’s golden bunch of hair, scraping his fingertips on Luhan’s scalp. The omega closed his eyes at that, evidently enjoying the affectionate gesture. When Sehun thought that Luhan was asleep, he tried to lay Yongbin back in his mother’s arms, but the pup’s blunt claws clung on Sehun’s silky robe. The father was startled by the action and tried prying the cloth from the sleeping pup’s paw, but Yongbin just yawned before nuzzling on Sehun’s chest.

“You got my persistence and stubbornness, hm?” Sehun whole heartedly chuckled while slipping himself under the warm comforter. “I was supposed to sleep outside the tent, but well, if you insist.” He laid his weary body sideways so that he and Yongbin’s sleeping form were facing Luhan, Minki and Minghao.

“Look at how cute our sons are.” Sehun smiled for the nth time of the day while noiselessly leaning to plant kisses on his sons’ quivering bodies. “Tomorrow, appa and… hm, was it baba?” Sehun wondered, his woozy mind trying to grasp for the local term for ‘father’ as Zitao stated. “Or should you call Luhan 'eomma' or 'mama?' Either way, we will get to know you more tomorrow, our little bundles of joy.”

“You talk too much, Hunnie.” Sehun almost jumped from his spot at the sudden mumbling of his sleepy mate. “The pups will wake up if you talk any further.”

“I thought you’re asleep,” Sehun said, raising the comforter higher for the pups’ quivering bodies to be warmed.

“How can I sleep if I am so happy?” Luhan replied. “It just feels… so unreal. I thought I won’t be any happier since we became together. But no. I feel so happy just thinking that we finally have pups of our own to share our happiness with.” The omega tilts his head to stare at his mate who simply stared at him with concern. “I am afraid that if I sleep, I won’t wake up as happy as I am today.”

“We are here, Lulu.” Sehun answered in such a gentle, velvety voice that always lulled Luhan to sleep. “Yongbin, Minki, Minghao and I. We are all just here. We won’t leave you alone, big baby.”

Luhan instantly felt warmth spreading in his chest at the assuring words and he simply smiled at his mate. “I know.”

“Now go to sleep, sweetheart.” Sehun breathed on the big babe’s lips before leaning to plant a lingering kiss on Luhan’s awaiting lips. “You deserve a good night rest for bringing the pups in the world. You do not know how thankful I am.”

“Likewise,” was Luhan’s last reply before he fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

Luhan’s peaceful sleep came to an end when two shrill cries ripped through the expanse of the healing tent they were staying at. His heavy lids cracked open, only to see his little Minki—a cute blonde human baby naked under the covers—dozing tranquilly in his arms. All that came out from Minki’s slightly parted mouth were small puffs of air, which was in large contrast of the ear-piercing cries ringing in the place. Together with those cries were panicky sounds whispering of what seemed to be 'it is okay. Mama will wake up in a little while.’

The omega rubbed his eyes with his curled fist, and craned his neck towards the direction of the disturbing sound. The healing tent was ajar, but he could see a six-footed figure holding two swaddled human babies on both of his arms. The man looked conflicted whether he should make funny faces on the golden-haired baby who kept on screaming and trashing in the man’s hold or to turn his attention to the black-haired baby with an unbelievably high nose who was balling the man’s top on the chest area, as if wanting to rip it.

Luhan internally laughed in realization, and it took him a great deal of energy not to burst into a loud laughing fit at the sight of Sehun having difficulty balancing the babies.  _Perhaps the pups involuntarily turned into fragile babies because of hunger._ With all his might, he sat up despite the pain from his stitches, and gently laid his little Minki on the warm covers. Luhan reached for the lone cloth that was folded neatly beside the bed and proceeded on swaddling his adorable son, careful not to wake him up. The omega giggled at the cuteness of his son, who was still sleeping soundly amidst the chaos ensuing around him.

“Let me leave you here for a while, Minki-yah.” Luhan placed a peck on the baby’s head and dragged his wobbly legs to the entrance of the tent to attend to his eldest and youngest sons.

“Good morning, my little rays of sunshine!” Sehun and the babies’ heads snapped up at the sudden melodious morning call, and a worried frown instantly painted across Sehun’s features.

“Lu, why are you up? Is your stomach okay?” Sehun walked a little closer to his mate, finding it impossible to hear Luhan’s response judging by the intensity of the babies’ cries.

“I still feel a bit tired, but I’ll just rest later.” Luhan spread his arms towards Minghao’s direction, whose cries were getting louder and louder every passing moment. The babe quickly reached for his mother, who carefully took him in his awaiting arms. Luhan unbuttoned his patient’s gown at the top, and quickly turned around to hide his swollen breast falling out of the garment. Minghao quickly latched his tiny mouth around his mother’s nipple, and soon, the youngest son’s cries died down. Luhan craned his head towards an amazed Sehun, who was still busy hushing his eldest son who relentlessly tried to open Sehun’s top to have a taste of breast milk.

“Yongbinnie, Appa cannot give you milk!” Luhan chuckled while swaying his body a bit to cradle Minghao. “Only Mama can do so.”

“I tried to give them the milk that Zitao got from their farm, but they kept on pushing the bottles away. I resorted on singing them a lullaby but they won’t stop. Their cries got louder.” Sehun said, his eyebrows meeting while staring down at his precious. “Do I really sound that bad?”

“Is that even a question?” Luhan replied, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Anyway, I think Minghao’s done.” The omega gazed at the now asleep babe, and walked back in the tent to lay Minghao beside his brother.

“How can you even stand at such a condition?” Sehun mumbled lowly whilst trailing behind Luhan. “You just had your womb ripped to get these lovely pups out in the world, you should be lying down now instead of walking around.”

“But you look like you aged ten years just by keeping the babies calm… if that ought to be called calm.” Luhan remarked playfully while sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached for Yongbin, who just clung tighter to his father’s shirt.

“He likes me better.” Sehun said tongue on cheek, his fingers trying to pry the baby from his soon-to-rip top. “He probably knows that he’ll grow to be like me one day.”

“Maybe,” Luhan giggled, angling his folded arms to scoop the baby out of Sehun’s arms. They succeeded after a few tries and yelps from their eldest, and soon, Yongbin was staring with big, shining eyes at his mother in gratitude of the milk satisfying his hunger.

“Look who is awake now, hm?” Luhan’s eyes landed on the yawning babe on the bed, whose eyes were slightly fluttering open.

“He is so composed and calm despite his brothers’ crying fit,” the omega stated while lovingly staring at their secondborn. “He got your placidness as I can see.”

“Really? But I only became calm as this once I reached my early teens.” Sehun grinned while reaching for the baby’s face to gently caress it with his thumb. “I am more like Minghao when I was a child. About Yongbin… well perhaps I love latching around my father whenever I have the time. I think that Minki got your timid behavior when you were a child.”

“Timid. Oh my god. I do not want him to be as weak-willed as me,” Luhan pouted while staring at the awake baby. “I do not want my child to undergo the same pain as I did.”

“What are you even saying?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at his mate. He clasped their secondborn in his big hands and brought him up to his chest. His heart swelled once the baby’s warmth reached his chest even with the layers of clothing separating their skin. Sehun gently laid his hand on the baby’s back to hold him close. “You and I know that you weren’t weak-willed when you were a child. Where you are right now is all thanks to your determination.”

“But it was just because of you,” Luhan pouted even more while cradling their eldest, “if it wasn't because of you, do you think I can stand on my own without my family’s support?”

“We are these pups’ parents now, Lulu.” Sehun smiled sweetly at their cute eldest baby staring at him with his soft, gleaming gaze. “Do you think that we will let kids feel like they have no place in this world? Of course not. They are our own, and no way in hell would they feel the thirst for attention, because,” the alpha turned his focus to the drowsy baby in his arms and kissed the top of its head, “Appa and Mama will shower you with all the love and care in this world. You want that, Minki?”

The infant simply answered by snuggling closer to his father’s chest, and the two parents melted at the sight. “He loves you, Hunnie.”

“It is because he is the future replica of your grace and beauty.” Sehun replied while leaning to place a peck on Luhan’s lips. The omega could not help but beam at the sudden action, and chased for the alpha’s lips as soon as it left his own. Sehun cupped Luhan’s face with his free hand, drawing the omega’s face closer to his own. They lazily moved their lips to the kiss, until Sehun slipped his tongue in the slightly parted lips of the smaller male. The latter gasped at the bold action, causing a mewl to leave his mouth.

It might have turned into a full make out session had not a small jab landed on Sehun’s chest and a little harder than usual bite on Luhan’s areola broke them from their intensifying lip locking.

“Perhaps the pups are afraid that their brother will wake up to see such an indecent sight.” Luhan remarked, causing the two of them to laugh.

 

 

 

Luhan stayed in their room in Yifan’s house for recovery instead of staying inside the healing tent beside Yifan’s clinic. The doctor was afraid that the new nurses who he didn’t trust much compared to his loyal employees would spill anything about a male giving birth to wolves. The situation prompted Sehun to simply stay in the house to take care of Luhan until the omega recovered.

Good thing was that Yifan was rich and kind enough to leave Sehun a lot of swabs, sterile bandages and all things needed for Luhan’s blood loss recovery. If only the schedule in the clinic was not hectic, Yifan would have been the one helping them instead of sending a nurse to accompany Sehun because the pups were generally active for their age.

Luhan tried his best to tend their pups despite being bedridden, always keeping them close despite Yongbin’s constant wriggling and Minghao’s nonstop cries. Minki, the pup who Sehun and Luhan supposed was the runt, was fortunately quiet and asleep most of the time.

The couple developed a soft spot for their smallest son, who always looked at them with expressive eyes. Despite being an infant, curiosity could be seen in his orbs whenever any of his parents showed him something new, like new toys and clothes that Uncle Zitao and Uncle Yifan gifted their ‘nephews.’

While Yongbin wore all the blue garments and Minghao the purple ones, Minki was the one who ended up wearing all the pink clothes that Luhan made and bought.

All three of the brothers were beautiful in their own way, but there was something about the littlest of them that attracted and captivated the nurses’ hearts, even Yifan himself who once said that he disliked mingling with children. Maybe it was his eyes that resembled Luhan’s, his tiny, cute voice that was rarely heard, uplifting giggle that made the musicians ashamed of themselves, or his tendency to snuggle to whoever spared him some regard despite being reposed most of the time.

Though, Sehun and Luhan barely gave their second born the needed attention, because of the two fussy eldest and youngest pups who demanded their parents’ focus. Minghao would cry, and a disturbed Yongbin would quickly follow. They deprived Sehun and Luhan good night sleeps with their loud, shrilly cries and made Luhan tired washing the sheets almost every day whenever they pee.

On some weekends, Zitao and Yifan would take the three pups out for a recreational activity, leaving Luhan and Sehun to decide if they would spend the day catching some sleep or doing whatever they like while the pups weren’t at sight.

“Why will I forget taking care of my big baby?” Sehun often whispered to Luhan’s ear while cuddling on the bed. The omega would giggle and let himself be carried away by his lover’s charms.

Parenting was indeed a heavy task, but the two were more than happy fulfilling their duties to their lovely children.

 

 

 

Three years went by just like how the wind sweeps the falling leaves in an autumn day. The family of wolves stayed most of the time in the humans’ realm, and only a fraction back in their lone cottage in the middle of the forest. They grew accustomed to the life in town, from the lifestyle, security and the company of their two human friends. The pups were growing more and more every month, and soon, Sehun was facing his beautiful children that were learning to do things that the humans were doing. In reality, Sehun felt homesick. He knew where his home was; where the vast expanse of mountains was the first sight every sunrise, dense foliage and wild shrubs in hues of dark green and brown, in the confinements of the cottage or the cold ground of the caves. He missed staying in his wolf form all day long, feeling the crackling leaves and twigs against his paws, the slime of the muddy soil, and the stony, bumpy path towards the depths of the forest he considered his home.

 

 

_But, he was afraid._

 

 

How could he not? The militia, the war, the grizzlies, the dangers in the forest and the pack that their family might associate with all scared him to death. What if they stay alone in their humble home? Monsters in the form of bears and beasts might come and destroy the happiness that they built for three years. There would be no fellow wolves to help and protect their children. What if the pups want to hunt, explore greater worlds beyond and join the militia? They might meet their demise along the way by falling into a ditch, getting mauled by merciless beasts, or any other vile thing in this cruel world that would take away their happiness. What if they joined a pack? Chances of them belonging in a pack that would betray them, just like what happened to his old pack, was very likely.

The alpha knew to himself that he should be the one pushing his mate to let the pups live in the forest, but the overprotective father that he was, he did not want his pups to experience the harsh conditions and dangerous lifestyle that he lived by during the first thirty seven years of his life. God knew how much suffering Sehun went through during those years; count in Luhan who experienced a lot of trials and struggles just to get accepted in a community that shunned runts.

It did not help that Minki was clearly the runt in their family, judging by how stunted his growth was compared to his two brothers. To be more exact, even Minghao was growing taller faster than Yongbin who was decently tall himself, making Sehun think that Minghao, despite being beautiful, was not an omega at all.

Minki inherited his mother’s traits, ranging from the captivating outward appearance to the introverted personality. Minki was noticeably more composed than his brothers who easily get hyped and fussed over the pettiest things. If Yongbin was territorial on things that he owns such as his clothes, his baby bottle and his food, Minki was smart enough not to touch his brother’s things. If Minghao was crying over the simplest things such as his clothes getting stained after wriggling nonstop in Sehun’s hold whenever he was fed, being pinched by an irritated Luhan if ever he does not behave, or when his parents leave the pups to Zitao who visits or Yifan who has free time for the wolf couple to have their date, Minki was the opposite. He would lean over and give his Mama and Appa goodbye kisses and pat Minghao who kept on sobbing and calling for his parents’ attention.

It was prominent how Minki preferred keeping to himself than socializing with his loud, energetic brothers. While his brothers were playing fights, he got contented playing and mumbling incoherencies to the plush dolls he found more interesting.

Their secondborn’s introverted behavior, sparkling eyes and the fact that he was the runt reminded Sehun a lot of Luhan during his childhood days. Minki was too precious to undergo all the challenges that Luhan went through during his youth. Sehun knew that Minki could get over the wolf society’s view on runts because he was Luhan's son afterall; it was just that Sehun would surely have no authority in a foreign pack anymore to scare the bullies and that Luhan and him promised themselves never to let Minki feel the pain of being an outcast.

 

 

 

So,  _no._ Sehun won’t move back to the forest. They would enjoy their lives in the humans’ realm until their last breath.

 

 

 

That was his resolution, until he met a fellow wolf in the marketplace on a certain day. The other wolf approached him and asked him if he was an alpha, startling Sehun.

“Your overall aura says that you are one,” explained the other alpha who introduced himself as Jinki. He was just around Sehun’s age, only months older than the taller alpha.

Commonly, Sehun would not just trust someone he just met and talk with someone like they were close friends, but the yearning to talk with a fellow wolf other than his family members got the best out of himself. They went to a nearby eatery and conversed about their families. He learned that Jinki was just visiting the humans’ realm to buy his only son clothes. Jinki’s son was called Jonghyun, named after the pup’s deceased mother with the same name who died once their son came out of his womb. The son was a carbon copy of his mother and he preferred being called JR as he was dubbed his mother's junior. The pup was just three years older than Sehun’s sons, implying that it was just a few years since the alpha lost his mate.

“Are you not planning to come back in the woods and find a pack?” Jinki asked once Sehun finished narrating his life story. “I mean, I know that you have those issues which are, you know, still fresh in your mind. It was just three years ago anyway. But the pups need to remember that they do not belong in this place. They are wolves. They should be accustomed to the wolves’ lifestyle at this early age.”

“I want them to remember that they are wolves, of course, but…” Sehun bit his lip, running his hand through his already disheveled hair. “What if they are in danger in the forest? What if someone attacks us in our lone home? We still haven’t joined a pack. Meaning, the danger of being attacked is very likely to happen.

“Well what if they transformed as wolves in the middle of the marketplace?” Jinki argued though his voice remained calm and placid. “Do you honestly think the humans won’t kill you? Who wants to dwell in the land with what they perceive as monsters? Not all humans are as kind and open-minded as your human friends, Sehun.”

“But they are hiding and protecting us, and I am paying them by helping Zitao in hunting and Yifan in cleaning his clinic. Plus Zitao is very obsessed with our sons. He visits Yifan’s home just to see my—”

“You have been staying in the humans’ realm for three years, Sehun. Three years full of multivitamins just to keep the children strong. You had been consuming crops and cooked meat in the past few years and your mate goes to the marketplace in disguise just to hide the fact that a man like him conceived. Don’t you think your family has been so much of a burden for those two humans?” Sehun sighed upon hearing those sharp words. Jinki was right.

“Isn’t it time to show the pups the real world outside? Sehun, this is our inevitable fate. We belong in the forest. We are wolves. Moreover, we are alphas who are supposed to lead and protect our families. You are the head of your family, Sehun. You should be the strong one. You need to go back no matter what.”

Sehun stayed silent for a long moment, contemplating about the situation. Yes. He’s an alpha. How stupid could he be? He was supposed to be the one to train his sons to be men and face dangers, not the one to run away from them. He was the former pack leader of their late pack, the son of the strongest alpha in their clan and the most beautiful alpha shewolf, and last but not the least, the mate of the purest omega that ever existed in their pack who gave birth to the most precious pups. Didn’t he promise himself to give Luhan and their family the best? Didn’t he vow to the heavens to stay by Luhan’s side as long as he existed?

 

He should not be the one cowering and running from reality.

 

“I am always at this eatery around this place. I will be leaving in four days. Go here on the third day if you made your decision. I will be taking you to our pack once you leave with us. They are like a family, I assure you.” Jinki said when they were about to part, and patted Sehun’s shoulder as they both went to their own separate ways.

 

 

 

 

“Luhan—“

“Sehun—“

Both stared at each other when they said the other’s name at the same time.

“You first,” Sehun offered, but Luhan shook his head. “You first, Sehunnie.”

“No, you first.” the elder said, to which Luhan replied, “can you do it first? I honestly do not know how to start what I am about to say.”

“What is it about, baby?” asked Sehun. “Why do I feel as if this is not a light matter to talk about?”

He watched Luhan play with his fingers, nervously looking down at his shifting feet. He wore a troubled expression on, his eyebrows knitted together, his forehead creased and his bottom lip jutted out a bit.  _Cute,_ Sehun thought while silently chuckling to himself.

“I-It’s about the kids,” Luhan started after several seconds of silence. “About their future. About  _our_ future.” Sehun raised a brow at the vague words, and he tapped his fingers on the hardwood table, prompting Luhan to continue.

“They are growing so fast, aren’t they?” Sehun nodded at the statement. “Yongbin is starting to speak more clearly. Minki is… Minki. We can see how matured he is for his age. Minghao is starting to be more curious of the world. It is as if time is weaving fast and before we know it, they already grew up.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sehun blinked, locking his gaze on his fidgeting mate who was now standing on front of him.

“Sehun, I was thinking…” Luhan lowered his head a bit, his bangs covering his vision. “We… W-We should perhaps go back in the woods.”

A frown broke into Sehun’s face as he stared at his lover whose eyes were shut while saying those words. Was Luhan afraid to get scolded and reprimanded by his mate?

“I was about to say the same thing.” Luhan’s lids fluttered open at the unexpected remark. He stared with his big doe eyes at his lover who had his arms spread, beckoning him to come closer.

“What are you scared about?” Sehun asked worriedly once Luhan was seated on his lap. “You looked so nervous, Lulu. Did you think that I would get mad?”

“I-It’s not that,” Luhan murmured and buried his face on the crook of Sehun’s neck. “It was just that you seemed to be enjoying your life in this town. Well, I am enjoying my stay here, too. Safe shelter, free vitamins and food, and a lot of time to spend with our pups because I do not have to hunt or go to any work. But Hunnie, Minki kept on asking me why we are not living in the forest if we are wolves.” Luhan paused, inhaling the alpha’s scent like it would make his thinking clearer.

“Minki asked that?” Sehun gaped, his arms wrapping tightly around Luhan’s lithe frame. “Such a smart kid to be aware of those things.”

“His intelligence is extraordinary,” Luhan mumbled on Sehun’s neck. “Just like you, Hunnie.”

Sehun smiled at this and motioned Luhan to face him. The alpha swept the hair covering the omega's glimmering eyes. The former leaned to press his lips on the other's forehead, making the latter blush.

"A-Anyway, you told me a wh-while ago that you have the same matter to discuss with me." Luhan shot Sehun an inquiring look, who proceeded on telling the whole story to Luhan.

"I was reluctant the whole time Jinki and I talked, but now that I think about it, why am I scared?" The alpha, at last, voiced out the very matter that was running in his mind while on his way home. "Perhaps it is because I am afraid to adjust because I got so used to the peace and luxuries of this town. I just want the best for my children, but I think moving out is the best. This is not our home anyway."

Sehun was about to say something more, but their serious discussion was interrupted when a jolly Zitao barged in the dining room, with Minghao in his arms. The child was pulling Zitao’s hair lightly while laughing heartily, and little Yongbin trailed behind with his arms wrapped around Zitao’s long legs.

“Heeeeeey, they now know our names!” Zitao exclaimed, his fingers pinching Minghao’s cheek in happiness. “He called me ‘ankow dzutao’ when I was tickling him, and Yongbin shook his head and said ‘it is uncol shutao.' Meanwhile, Minki can say Yifan and I's names clearly. Your child looks so cute while saying our names OH MY FUCKING GOD—" a smack landed on the tall man's head when a taller male's shadow appeared by the door. They saw the couple's position and Zitao shriekied, scandalized. “COULDN’T YOU TWO GET A FUCKING ROOM?” Zitao retorted while covering Minghao’s eyes.

"Do not curse on front of the kids, Huang Zitao," Yifan grunted while swinging Minki—clad in pink silken garments—causing a giggle to leave Minki's small mouth.

"Hey, did we interrupt?" Yifan whirled his head to where his friend was referring to, and he wore an amused expression on while staring at Luhan sitting on his mate's lap. "We can leave. We'll take the children out first so you two can have a sexy time—"

"NO, YOU ARE WRONG! VERY, VERY WRONG!" Luhan said a little loudly, causing Minghao to gasp from Zitao's hold.

 

 

 

_1, 2, 3..._

 

 

 

"UWAAAAA!" The golden-haired boy cried, alarming Zitao and Yongbin who was accidentally kicked by a panicky Zitao.

"Oh. Sorry." Luhan blinked, making a move to get up and reach for his baby.

"Ohh, did Mama make Ming-Ming's cry?" Luhan cooed while getting his son from his friend's hold. The baby calmed down once his mother started wiping his tears, but soon...

"Why is our handsome little prince crying?" Zitao picked the wailing eldest from the floor and tried swinging him around, only causing Yongbin to cry harder while pushing Zitao's face away from him.

"You almost kicked my son, idiot." Sehun rolled his eyes, extending his arms for his son to take. "You also swung him like a rag doll in the air. What kind of parenting skills do you have, Tao?"

“Does Minki love Uncle Yifan?” On the sidelines, the tall doctor asked out of the blue, with a hint of hope in his voice. Minki’s lips stretched into a grin while nodding. The baby leaned closer towards the gangling giant holding him, and pecked Yifan's cheek.

"If only women aren't bothersome, I would marry and have kids." He commented whilst cradling the pretty baby.

 

“Fan, Tao, let’s talk later, may we?”

 

 

 

"I think this is for the best, you know. Zitao, you'll settle down with your fiancé in the near future.” Zitao nodded at this, and this was one of the rare moments that he wore a serious expression. “And you," Luhan turned towards the doctor who was pouring his third cup of tea. "You became busier because you expanded your medical services due to the sudden progress of technology. It would be an inconvenience to keep a family of five in your house, moreover because a lot of things had changed.”

“Don’t you guys worry,” Sehun joined in when the other two didn’t answer. “We will visit as often as we could. Just please… understand the situation we are in.”

The two humans in the dining room remained mum, contemplating about the situation. Zitao was obviously not pleased at the proposal, his forehead creasing and his usual smile replaced with a frown that was on his face since the conversation started. Yifan’s lips were pressed into a thin line, and his eyes stared at an empty space while silently weighing the situation.

“We understand. We do not have any say about your parenting anyway.” Yifan finally broke the ice, causing Zitao to make a move to protest but Yifan raised his hand on front of the other’s face. “Honestly? You guys have been a big part of our lives. I do not know how I would bring myself to face a day without the people who had been included in my daily routine, but that’s life.” Yifan clenched his eyes shut, crossed his arms and heaved a heavy sigh. “Thank you for making our lives a little more brighter and colorful. Sure, the expenses bloated and it was difficult to explain to the people who know us who are the people who suddenly crashed my home, but believe me, the last three years of my life… I do not know about Zitao, but for me? They were the best years that ever happened in my bland life.”

“Gege, what’s with giving up and not convincing them to stay with us?” Zitao whined at his friend and punched his arm in dismay. “You should have said, ‘no, no. You can always stay at our place. We will protect you’ or anything that can persuade them to change their decision.”

“Taozi, we know that it is not possible,” Yifan answered while narrowing his eyes at his friend right after smacking his head. “They are wolves, not humans. No secret can be hidden forever. Do you want them to be killed just because we want them here with us?”

Zitao paused at that. His grimace turned into a pout, and he stood. He threw his arms over the table to wrap around his friends. “Can’t you really change your decision?”

“We are sorry, but we are one hundred percent sure about what we think is best for our children.” Luhan replied, patting an emotional Zitao whose hold tightened around them.

“But please. Promise me one thing.” The parents’ head shot up to see Yifan taking a sip from his cup. The intrigue in the doctor’s words also made Zitao detach himself from the couple and go back to his sitting position.

Yifan took a look at the living room first, making sure that the pups were immersed in their own worlds before continuing in a low, hushed voice. "Never forget to give Minki special attention."

"What do you mean?” Sehun’s eyebrows met at the vague remark. He pulled his chair closer to the table and leaned his body towards Yifan who was sitting across him. “We are watching over him as much as we can. It is just that the other two require constant attention because we all know how hell breaks loose if we leave them alone.”

“I understand, but come to think of it. Half of his waking hours are spent in my clinic.” Yifan scratched the back of his head as illustration of his confusion. “At first, I cannot understand why he wants to come with me instead of staying here at the house. But then, when we once took your kids out, I understood.”

“The kid likes being praised a lot.” Yifan added while clasping his hands animatedly. “He does not speak and react much and he often keeps to himself, but he certainly likes people. He loves it when the waiting relatives of the patient pinch his cheeks and marvel on how cute he is. Even if I just leave him in a corner to play with his toys, he is enjoying the presence of people and my constant questions of ‘are you okay, little Lulu junior?’ He likes being carried and raved by the nurses about how pretty he is, and he often acts cute just to catch people’s attention.”

“He does?” Luhan gasped. “When he is with us, he is always quiet on the sidelines.”

“That’s because your intelligent kid is aware that his two brothers require your focus,” Yifan responded with a knowing stare. "He is smarter than we think he is. You yourselves told me that wolves develop faster in all aspects but still, he knows way too much. Because he is always in my clinic, he tends to overhear adults talking. The kid knows more than what he was supposed to know at such a young age. He needs to remember that he is a three year-old baby who needs to be doted on  _by his parents._ ” The doctor pointed his spoon at the couple who could just stare in disbelief.

"Have you ever heard of the common problems of middle children?” Yifan inquired even though it sounded that he already knew the answer. “A middle child has two roles. He respects his older sibling and he needs to understand the younger. Does it click any right buttons now?"

Sehun didn’t have to think hard to be able to remember any instances. The said child never dared to walk ahead of Yongbin even if the other was going at a snail’s pace. He always gave what was left from his share of food every time Minghao was about to cry.

Sehun gazed at Luhan whose mind was reeling from a thousand realizations, and the alpha was the same.

“Some families spare the most portions for their eldest child. Some give the most to the youngest. But have you ever heard someone giving a lot to the middle one?”

Giggles were heard from the living room, making the adults whirl their heads at the direction of the familiar sound.

Minghao was blowing puffs of air on Minki’s ear, who was just playing with his Pinku Pinku plushie minutes ago. Yongbin who was rolling on the carpet noticed his cuddling brothers. He ran towards the duo, flopping his body on top of Minghao.

Luhan rose from his seat, thinking that his children were hurt, but he sighed in relief once sounds of laughter were heard. He slowly sat back on the chair, and Yifan took it as a cue to continue.

"Can't you see the longing in his eyes whenever you carry Yongbin or Minghao? He obviously craves for attention. A child needs to see that you are his parents while he is young, or else he will be indifferent when he grows up."

“Excuse me. I do not want to interrupt the serious talk but how the hell did you assess such things?” Zitao turned to his friend beside him in astonishment. “I am with the kids most of the time while you’re busy with your old man habits and I never ever thought of those—“

“Of course you didn’t notice because all you did was play with your favorite nephews.” Yifan scoffed bitterly, pushing the other’s chest by his index finger. “In the past three years, I barely saw you play, more or less talk with Minki.”

“I was not playing favorites you dumbass. It was just that Yongbin and Minghao approach me more,” Tao defended himself, swatting Yifan’s hand away. “Besides you are having your own favorite as well. You’re clinging to the child like you’re totally in love while the most that you did to the other two was to shush them.”

“That's not true! I give those two heavy boys piggy backs even if they keep on pulling my precious hair."

"Too afraid to be bald, Yifan ge?"

"Shut up. You just like those kids because they are noisy just like you,” the tallest rolled his eyes, to which Zitao protested. “Shut up, old hag!”

“Old hag? Who looks like an old hag between the two of us?” Yifan teased, making mocking faces and Zitao could only grunt in anger.

 

Luhan and Sehun ignored the playful bantering in front of them. Their gazes focused on their sons, particularly the smallest that they have a lot of catching up on to do.

 

 

 

It didn’t take much persuasion to convince their two sons to agree moving in the forest. Yongbin was mostly excited about it, his little mind recalling the fun that he experienced in the woods every time they go there during autumn to visit their old home while teaching them the basics in hunting. Minghao’s face reflected boredom and disinterest, clearly not getting what his parents were talking about.

Minki, on the other hand, was oddly quiet. Yes, the child was speechless most of the time, but Luhan could tell that the toddler was distressed by the news.

The couple took it as an opportunity to talk with their child, asking him what the problem was.

“Will we leave Ankol Fan-Fan alone?” The babe asked in a quivering voice, and when Luhan and Sehun only lowered their heads in apology, Minki did what he does not do as often as his brothers:  _cry._

On the day of their departure, it took a lot of force and comforting words to make Minki loosen his hold on Yifan’s clothes. Luhan and Sehun made promises of visiting Yifan at least once a month, but Minki was relentless in clutching his favorite uncle's arm.

“No one would carry Minki anymore!” Cried the toddler who was forcibly pulled back by Sehun’s gentle arms. Luhan tried stop his tears from flowing, keeping his calm for his two confused sons not to be more disoriented than they already were.

“Ankol! Ankol!” The child exclaimed, trying his best to get out from his father’s grasp. The adults’ hearts broke from the scene, especially the parents of the child who were both wondering what the hell did they do in three years for their son to be so attached to other people than them.

“Minki-yah, you will see Uncle Fan after this month.” Sehun rubbed soothing circles on the baby’s back, but the other just wriggled more violently while letting out shrill screams of “don’t wanna! I want to see Ankol everyday!”

For the first time in ages, they witnessed Yifan shedding a tear or two while turning away from the child. Yifan trudged back to his house, not looking back even if Minki was yelling and crying for his uncle to come back.

 

 

In the middle of their walk to the eatery, Minki didn’t make a single sound. Luhan, who was the one carrying his son at the moment, tried to lull Minki’s attention on the attractions in the marketplace, but the child just kept a long face on.

From the distance, Sehun already saw Jinki waving at them, with luggage and a raven-haired child beside him. Sehun pointed at them, and the family of five hurried to meet the alpha with his son. It was a good timing that a cart carrying straws was passing, and Jinki hailed it, making it come into a halt.

Jinki easily bribed the poor cart driver to let them hitch a ride by offering silken garments and some pieces of gold. Sehun’s weary arms threw their luggage on top of the straws, and one by one, they got on the cart, with the alphas assisting the children and the omega.

The couple introduced their children to the other alpha, who in turn formally let himself and his son be known. Jinki was easy to get along with. Luhan understood why his usually snobbish mate was persuaded by this quirky and witty alpha. Meanwhile, the two clueless sons of the couple rolled on the straws, ignoring the adults to indulge in their own world of fun.

Only two souls in the cart remained motionless.

“Sweetheart,” the mother cooed at the baby in his arms who was looking at the surroundings. The babe didn’t nudge a bit, and his gaze remained on the vast plains coming into view.

Sehun and Jinki were talking animatedly about alpha things, Yongbin and Minghao were giggling and playing fights, and JR was playing with a piece of flower that he brought with him. In short, Luhan had no one to ask help from. He knew that he needed to catch up with his son, and this was probably the right time to make him open up.

“Is baby mad at Mama?” At that, the babe pulled away from his mother’s grasp and faced Luhan, shaking his head ‘no.’ “Is Mama not lying when he said that Minki will see Ankol Fan-Fan again?”

“Of course not, baby.” Luhan smiled the best that he could despite the ripping shreds in his chest at the thought of his son yearning for someone else instead of his own parents. He knew that it was his fault, and he promised himself that he would make it up to his precious son.

“Does Ankol Fan love Minki? Why did Ankol refuse to look at Minki for the last time?” He asked, eyes big and shining from brimming tears. His mouth moved smoothly while asking the question, but dejection and heartbreak were etched with every word said. Minki’s face reflected all the unspoken questions that Luhan had during his difficult childhood when he was still working on proving himself worthy of someone’s love and attention. It was as if Luhan was facing the reflection of his past and it scared him seeing that his son seemed to be feeling the same.

“Uncle Yifan just did what he think is best,” Luhan responded, scooping the baby in his arms. “There are things that you cannot understand yet, Minki. Uncle is smart, remember? Uncle knew what he was doing and that it was for you. When you grow up, you will understand why Uncle did that… why we are doing this. We promise you. We will visit Uncle next month, okay? Uncle Yifan and Uncle Zitao would have fun with you guys again, and we’ll stay there for a few days. You like that, baby?”

The smaller one just nodded, even though his face implied doubt and uncertainty. Luhan sighed, caressing the baby’s small head while looking around the cart. They were nearing the forest, and probably, in just a few minutes, they would finally drop off and go on their way in the woods.

Despite the sound of hooves treading the bumpy road, people talking and laughing, the leaves rustling with the gale and the chirping of the birds, Luhan remained distracted. His mind brainstormed for ways his spouse and him could use to be able to understand their secondborn, contemplating whether he was acting like the mother he was or if he was doing all the mistakes that his parents had done. It was until he heard an amused ‘woah’ from the child in his arms, that Luhan broke from his stupor to find the source of his gloomy baby’s sudden interest.

He saw the other alpha’s son playing a lyre while staring at the horizon. Luhan didn’t know if it was the child swaying with the rhythm, or it was the rhythm itself that was driving the child to produce beautiful, soothing music.

Minki noticeably became less uneasy, his tensed muscles from crying gradually relaxing while listening to the melody coming from the wooden instrument. The mother noticed how his somber expression brightened, and the sunless glint in his eyes was replaced by cheerfulness, as if the babe’s worries got washed away into nothingness.

The boy seemed to have sensed he was being watched, and he turned towards the mother and son staring at him in awe. He went on with moving his fingers on the strings, and once he ended his piece, Minki clapped his hands with a grin, eyes crinkling in sheer delight.

“Did you learn from the town musicians? You're surprisingly good for your age.” Luhan asked the young alpha who shook his head with a shy smile on his face. “No, sir. All credits go to my father who used to wander in the humans’ realm.”

Luhan chuckled at the flustered boy’s reaction. “What’s with the formality? It feels awkward to be called by a title.”

JR hugged his lyre to his chest, clearly nervous with the idea of talking with a stranger. “Mr. Sehun told my father that you were both part of the militia.”

“That was in the past, dear,” the omega chuckled, his smile getting wider at the shyness of the boy. “Just call me Uncle or Aunt Luhan, whatever you like.”

“You’re too beautiful to be an uncle, sir.” The omega laughed at the child’s honest remark, who in turn started focusing on the babe in Luhan’s arms. “Your youngest son, Auntie?”

“He is the secondborn, but you know that in a litter, there may be…” Luhan smiled knowingly at the other, and the young alpha quickly understood. “Oh. Um, Auntie… if it isn’t too personal to ask, may I know why he does not look happy? Does he hate us?”

Luhan shook his head at the question, and smiled weakly at JR. “He is still upset that we left his favorite uncle behind. He had been too attached to a human friend of us, and now…”

The conversation was cut when the cart stopped at the southern part of the town, which was near the entrance of the forest. The alphas scurried down first, assisting the others in going down. Jinki handed the gifts he promised and sent the driver off with wishes of blessings and prosperity.

“Boys, do not run!” Sehun hollered, lifting their things from the ground and walked beside Jinki who was also carrying bags and bags of clothes. Yongbin and Minghao laughed at that, but gradually made their way back to their mother who was carrying their sad brother.

“Do you want to play with Pinku Pinku?” The omega asked the baby in his arms, knowing that the stuff toy that Yifan gave his son would make his mood even better.

The child shook his head, much to Luhan’s surprise. “Minki wants to play with him.” Luhan’s eyes followed to where the short, chubby finger was pointing at, and he saw JR who was strapping his backpack and adjusting his belt.

“But your JR hyung is already carrying his own stuff,” Luhan explained, lightly pinching his son’s chubby cheeks. “Don’t you want Mama to carry you?”

“Is there any matter, Auntie?” JR inquired upon seeing Minki’s glassy eyes staring longingly at him.

“Ah, nothing,” Luhan shook his hand while looking around, making sure his two sons were just beside him. “My son has this tendency to be interested with new people he meets, so…”

“May I carry him?” Luhan blinked at the unexpected question, making him look at his whining son who kept on pointing at JR.

“You okay with that?” Luhan was answered with an eager nod from JR, and he carefully placed his baby on the ground.

“Hey there, little one. My name is Jonghyun, but please call me JR hyung. What’s yours?” JR smiled, lifting the pretty babe to secure him in his arm. Minki giggled at that, patting the other’s cheek with his tender hands.

“Minki,” the younger pup answered, making a cute gesture with his fists resting below his chin. Luhan gaped, shocked to realize that what Yifan was talking about Minki’s cute acts was indeed true. Throughout the walk, Luhan was relieved to see Minki laughing at the elder boy’s funny faces. JR was obviously fond of the pretty pink fluff ball giggling in his arm, and Luhan’s fears of his family being unwelcome at their new pack gradually subsided. 

 

 

 

Sehun felt satisfied. There was nothing more fulfilling than feeling the solid ground on his skin, just like the old times. Jinki made them stay in the cave only given to important guests, because, as the pack’s alpha said, they were still on the process of preparing the new pack members an even more comfortable place.

The cave was luxurious, to say the least. It was almost the same to Sehun’s old home, plus brighter lights coming from the lamps which were jars full of fireflies. Cozy beddings were present to sleep on when they were not in their wolf form. Silky curtains cover the entrance of the cave, where the kids loved rubbing their faces on because of the smoothness. The place was big enough to fit all of their human bodies in. The food was also good, but Sehun still believed that their late pack’s preys were still the best.

They were welcomed in the pack like they were important guests, and Sehun learned that they weren’t the only family that Jinki and his small pack adopted through the years. The warm reception, cheerful greetings and sincere acts of kindness made the couple relieved that they were blessed to have a new pack like this.

 

 

Sehun just hoped that it was not just a temporary show off.

 

 

That very night, they sat on the soft beddings, with Luhan holding a persistently stubborn Minghao. Yongbin and Minki sat side by side with their small, squishy hands intertwined, and Sehun on front of the other four.

“Tonight," Sehun started, his voice merry, "the story will be about an omega named… Luhan.”

“Oh my God. Not again.” The said omega facepalmed at that, shaking his head while letting a soft laugh out. “Hunnie, don’t you have any stories to tell? The kids heard that tale all over again. Don’t you have any stories in store?”

“But it is the most beautiful story I know,” Sehun winked, turning to his two sons. “You guys love this story, right?”

“Yes!” The kids enthusiastically answered, with Yongbin swinging their intertwined hands in the air. “Yongbin wants to hear about Mama! Yongbin wants to kick bad guys like Mama and Appa!”

“But you’re still too young, sweetheart,” Luhan smiled while ruffling the boy’s hair. “You cannot even catch a prey yet.”

“Ming-Ming wants Appa to start now!” Minghao whined while wriggling in Luhan’s arm, “Appa is taking too much time!” He reached out to tug on Sehun’s top, but his arm was too short and Luhan pulled him back on time before the baby got away from his mother’s grip. The couple laughed at their child and the omega pecked the whining baby’s head.

“There was a pup who was smaller than his brothers.” Sehun’s hand reached for their second born to caress the baby who was listening attentively. “His brothers didn’t like him. His mother and father didn’t give him any attention. When his brothers were having fun playing with their parents, he would just hide in a corner and cry to himself. Even the other pups in the community did not like playing with the pup because he was different from the others. He was always left out, and the pup could do nothing but watch from the sidelines.”

“Now, kids,” Luhan gave his children a once-over before continuing, “no one likes to be left out, right?” The eldest and the youngest pups nodded their heads profusely, while Minki… he just remained on his seat, an unreadable expression on.

“What did Halmeoni, Harabeoji and your uncles did was wrong.” Luhan murmured under his breath, “Now, what do you say if you hurt someone?”

“’Shorry!'” Yongbin answered, and Sehun bent to peck the boy’s temple. “Very good, Yongbinnie. I hope that Minghao also says ‘sorry’ whenever he pushes his brothers.”

“Minghao is sorry for always hurting Yongbinnie and Minki!” The youngest said while grinning ear to ear at his brothers, “Minghao loves Yongbinnie and Minki this much!” The hyperactive child extended his arms while making a big circle, causing the adults inside the cave to chuckle at their son’s cuteness.

Sehun went on with the story, making the words more understandable during the scenes of gore and despair such as when the soldiers in the pack ‘went into a long sleep after laying their lives to protect the whole pack’ and simply stated that ‘Appa hurt Mama but Mama still loved Appa so he forgave him.’

“And the story ends with your Mama giving birth to three little bundles of blessings and joys named Yongbin, Minki and Minghao.” The children cheered once their names were mentioned, and Sehun saw it as an opportunity to play with his adorable babies.

“Who are baby Luhan’s brothers again?” Sehun asked while grinning. “Appa’s going to give the one who can say all names a piggy back ride tomorrow!”

The children, who were drowsy from travelling, wore distressed looks. Sehun smirked knowing that his babies hate the recitation part the most. They all raised their hands to say their answers, with Yongbin being the most hyped one despite his wrong answers.

“Ankow Chanyeor, Ankow Jungin, Ankow Kyeongshoo,” Minghao murmured lowly while counting by his fingers. “Ankow Baekyown, Ankow Jongdee—“

“It is Uncle Jongdae, my son,” Luhan chuckled while cradling his sleepy baby, “plus, you forgot Uncle Minseok.”

“Ming-Ming also forgot Uncol Joonmyown and Uncol Ishing,” Yongbin said with his cheeks huffing in difficulty in remembering. Sehun let out a shrill laugh and shook his head. “No, baby. Uncle Joonmyeon and Uncle Yixing were just Mama's friends but they were like brothers to him.”

The night went on with more questions and kisses, and soon, Minghao was sleeping soundly in Luhan’s arms and an asleep Yongbin was leaning against Minki who looked like he had difficulty keeping himself still with his big brother’s weight.

“Oh, our little cutie is still awake,” Luhan whispered while laying Minghao on the pillow. Sehun pried Yongbin’s hand off Minki and laid the big babe beside Minghao on the middle of the bed, for them to sleep between their parents.

“Isn’t Minki tired from the day’s travel?” Luhan inquired while scooping the babe in his arms. “Does Minki like making friends with JR hyung?” The omega completely ignored the seething looks of the protective father at the side, who was obviously still displeased with the mention of the young boy’s name who he assumed was hitting on his beautiful son.

“Minki likes JR hyung, but Minki misses Ankol Fan-Fan and Ankol Tao,” Minki said, his eyes meeting with his mother’s. “Minki misses Ankol Fan-Fan the most. No one will carry Minki anymore.”

“But Mama is carrying you right now,” the golden-haired omega said while adjusting Minki in his hold. “Does Minki not want Mama and Appa to carry you?”

Instead of giving a definite answer, the child asked a very random question which made the two adults frown in confusion. “Is Minki also small like Mama when Mama was a baby?”

“Yes, baby,” Sehun answered while scooting closer to the mother-and-son duo. “You are exactly like your mother when he was a pup like you. You make me remember about your mother a lot every time I look at you.”

The two exchanged puzzled and troubled stares at their son’s next question. “If Minki is not like Mama, will Mama and Appa love Minki?”

Sehun was taken aback and Luhan visibly paled at the remark. Did they really neglect their son enough for him to ask such a question?

“Halmeoni and Harabeoji didn't like Mama before because Mama was so small,” the baby added in a gurgled voice while poking his mother’s cheek. “So does that mean Mama and Appa do not love Minki, too?”

Sehun felt his throat going dry, and all he could do was look at his mate who looked like he was about to cry.

“We love you so much, baby,” Luhan’s pained gaze softened as his hand ruffled Minki’s hair. “You are our little Minki who is a blessing from the heavens. We will always love you no matter what.”

Minki blinked at that as he turned towards his father who remained stiff on his seat. “Yongbinnie is always with Appa. Ming-Ming is always carried by Mama. Minki wants to play too but Minki is too shy to ask.”

“W-Why are you being shy to us?” Sehun asked once he found his voice. “You are our angel, Minki-yah. You can always ask Mama and Appa for the things you like.”

Minki pouted at this and shook his arms in the air in disapproval. “Minki heard Ankol Fan-Fan say to Ankol Tao that Mama is tired from taking care of Yongbinnie and Ming-Ming all day and Appa is tired from work. Minki does not want to burden Mama and Appa so Minki just goes to Ankol Fan-Fan’s clinic instead.”

 _Burden? Where did Minki learn such a word?_ The couple went deadly silent, their mind jumbled into a mess to even say something. This was the sole occasion that they heard Minki speak so long and this much, but did it really have to be a heart-wrenching confession? As if the pain in the babe’s words wasn’t enough, Minki went on with spilling his thoughts once he saw his speechless parents too shocked to even say anything.

“Appa looks so happy when he was teaching Yongbin how to run in the forest. Yongbin was so fast compared to Minki. Minki wants to run too but Minki keeps on stumbling. Mama was so busy cuddling with Minghao so Minghao won’t cry. Minghao will be mad if Minki or Yongbin interrupts. Minki wants to do what Minghao and Yongbinnie do but Minki is too weak and small. Hmm…” Minki looked around like he was checking if his siblings were truly asleep. “Minki wants to be like Mama. Even greater than Yongbinnie and Minghao. Minki wants to conquer the world!”

The child said it with his innocent glimmering doe eyes staring with pride at his parents, who could only stare at him in guilt.

“Minki does not need to prove anything to Mama and Appa,” Sehun said, totally aware of the soon-to-break dam of emotions of his mate. “Mama and Appa love you for the way you are. Yongbin and Minghao love you too for who you are.”

The babe shook his head profusely, determination gleaming in his eyes. “Minki wants to be like Mama so Mama and Appa won’t stop loving Minki. Minki wants…” The clueless child paused, his face scrunched in concentration. “Minki does not know how to say it. Minki still does not know enough words. All that Minki knows is that Minki loves Mama and Appa!”

 

_Minki wanted to prove himself. Minki wanted to be a good son for him not to burden his parents. Minki was insecure, feeling that his parents would stop loving him if doesn't becoe good enough._

 

It was just too much for Luhan’s heart who had long forgotten all about the ordeal he dealt with as a child. It was happening again without them knowing, and here is their son, thinking that he wasn’t good enough… at the early age of  _three._

 

 

_I am a horrible mother._

 

 

“Lu?” Luhan’s eyes protruded once he heard his mate’s worried voice, and that was when he realized that he was  _crying._

“Why is Mama crying, Appa?” Minki asked, blinking at his father whose eyes held a glint of sorrow and remorse. “Is Mama hurt?”

“Mama is sorry, baby.” Luhan wound his arms tightly around the baby who was still unaware of what was happening. “Mama and Appa are sorry. We didn’t know that you felt that way.”

“I cannot understand Mama,” the helpless babe squirmed a bit to direct his gaze at his father, who was then leaning closer to join the hug.

“Appa and Mama were bad, Minki,” Sehun whispered with regret in his voice as he surrounded his son and mate with his arms. “I… I am so sorry. Please do not forget that we love you. We will make it up to you, we promise.”

“Why are Mama and Appa crying?” Minki helplessly asked to no one in particular. His mother just sobbed louder at that, and his father soon joined the tearful session.

 

 

 

“Now that I think about it, I barely spared him some breast milk. Minghao would cry so I would attend to him first. After I am done with him, Yongbin would drink from the other one. When it was Minki's turn, there was barely any milk left from both of my breasts. He often took goat's milk just to satisfy his hunger. When it was time that they can eat some sweet potatoes, he almost got nothing because his brothers kept on whining and stealing his own share whenever they are done.” The couple had been sitting on the entrance of the cave in the past hour, lamenting about how they unknowingly neglected their second born as if they were playing favorites, even if it wasn't their intention.

“Yifan was right. I almost didn’t carry him or even played with him.” Sehun whispered to the cold breeze, pulling his lover closer to his hold. “I guess I took my job of training a potential alpha way too much that I barely spent time with my two other boys, especially my little Luhan carbon copy.”

“And I became too lenient with our spoiled youngest son up to the point that I barely held my little sweetheart.” Luhan sighed while leaning his head on Sehun’s chest, close to the alpha’s heart. “I was so stupid not to realize that he kept on tagging along with Yifan even if Yifan was working because I didn’t give him his well-deserved attention at home. It pisses me off how Yifan was the one who figured such a thing out instead of me. What kind of mother am I? He came out from me but I am still having difficulty reading him despite being a parent for three years.” Luhan bit his quivering lip at that, not wanting to cry anymore and wake up with swollen eyes that would make his children worry. “I promised myself not to make anyone feel left out, but at the rate the situation is going…”

“It wasn’t entirely your fault, Lulu. I am accountable of the blane, too. But, let’s just say that we are fortunate enough to have a pup who easily understands and perceives what’s happening in his surroundings even if he rarely speaks. He is so sensitive to our feelings despite being young.” Sehun looked up to the starless sky with a bittersweet smile etched on his features. “Somehow, I feel proud to have a son as matured and observant as him. He is an angel.”

“But it doesn’t change the fact that we didn’t manage our time with our kids that well.” Luhan curled closer to Sehun, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s midsection. “Knowing that he was considering my feelings just makes me more guilty than I already am. I can’t help but feel ashamed of myself.”

“Likewise. I started asking myself since the day we talked about this with Fan if my age really determines my wisdom in this kind of things. I could organize complex military strategies and lead the whole pack, but here I am, not able to understand someone as young and small as our own son. But then, we cannot change what already happened.” Sehun nuzzled the crown of his lover’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of berries and flowers of his golden hair. “All that we could do now is to make him forget about the first three attention-deprived years of his life and make him feel loved as much as we are showing his brothers. It isn’t too late.”

“Is that the wisdom of a forty year-old alpha?” Luhan joked despite the crack in his voice, to which Sehun roughly ruffled his hair. “How dare you tease me about my age, my big baby.”

“Well, your age does not show on your face and stamina anyway.” Luhan chuckled while kissing Sehun’s neck. “You’re still my Hunnie who helped me become who I am today.”

“And you’re still my one and only cuddly baby deer with the blood of a wolf,” Sehun smiled, tilting Luhan's chin for a blissful peck on the lips.

The omega giggled at this, and once it died down, he asked, "seriously speaking, do you think that the kids would adjust in this place? What about Minki? Do you think that the pack is just absorbing us because of their pack leader?"

"Honestly, I have the same thoughts. I have trust issues about this kind of things because..." The alpha trailed off, and Luhan merely nodded as an understanding. "But I want to give it a try, because we could never move on if we refuse to move forward just because we are afraid to see what lies further the latter part of the road, right?"

"You're right," the omega snuggled closer to the alpha as if he would die without Sehun's presence. "I finally saw my home."

"Wow, so fast," Sehun chuckled while ruffling his mate's hair, "you just told me that you are doubting the pack—"

"Did I say that my home is in a certain place?" The omega asked rhetorically, eyes locking with Sehun's clueless orbs.

 

"Sehun-ah, did I ever tell you that you smell like home?"

 

 

 

Change was not always bad. Change could help make some things better.

The wolf community wasn’t as bad as they imagined it would be. Sehun had to admit that he envied the kind of living the citizens had. No prejudices against the new members of the pack, no hierarchy limitations, no fixed society views about omegas being just a prize to be given to alphas and betas, no discrimination against runts, and many more. Camaraderie was present in every family in the small pack, and everyone was helpful and hospitable to one another. The place was more modern and prosperous compared to their old pack, and held no record of bloody wars and treaties with other packs for years. It made their family feel at peace.

All of Sehun and Luhan’s fears about their son being bullied for being a runt were unfounded. Minki was surely having the time of his life with all the loving attention of the maidens and his fellow pups for being one of the most charming pups in the vicinity. Much to Minki’s chagrin, he was always dressed up with female clothing just like what Zitao did to him back in the humans’ realm. Even at such a young age, male pups started pining for the naïve pup, which, of course, included JR who was obviously using his age and authority as the pack leader’s son to get closer to the cute little babe.

Yongbin and Minghao, too, were admired for their unbelievably good looks. The two still haven’t changed their hyperactive personalities, and they were getting along with the pups they were training with. Since they went to the daycare, Minghao started changing for the better. His bratty attitude gradually dissipated into memories that he won’t remember once he reaches adulthood. Yongbin also took the classes seriously, especially the hunting and chasing games in the pack’s very own secluded forest.

Minki enjoyed his time during hunting classes which was led by Jinki or Sehun. The two strongest alphas take turns leading the pups to the forest and taking care of the pack while the other was away. Minki had difficulty during the rigorous chase especially with all the overexcited and energetic pups. But just like his mother, he kept on doing his best and became better as the years went by. Though, Minki preferred staying mostly in the confinements of the pack, being taught omega duties and being doted by the mothers, maidens, and of course, his own mother Luhan. As he gradually became used to it, the child did not get fussy about wearing female clothing anymore. Instead, he consented on the suggestion of growing his hair, making the maidens more fond of taking care of the young wolf that would certainly break hearts once he reaches adulthood. 

The brothers were still joyous to see their human uncles during their monthly visits, and it seemed that distance never changed the affection that the humans had for the pups.

Sehun and Luhan surely learned to be more observant of their children's behavior and made sure to spend time talking to them about their day before they go to bed. It was hard to deal with two hyperactive children who always bantered, but they did their best to impose discipline in their household. It was indeed difficult to pry open the secretive mind of their second born. The harmonious relationship they gradually formed was all thanks to Sehun and Luhan's efforts to initiate conversations and to make their child feel that he belonged in the family and that he could always be himself.

They both aged. Sehun knew that a little more years later, snow would pile up on his head. But their love for their children will never fade away.

 

The two also learned how to insert their sexy time in between, which was mostly during the times that the pups were at school.

Once the brothers reached the age of seven, they gained more control over their shapeshifting powers and became disciplined children. Some things didn’t change, such as how popular the trio were. Yongbin and Minghao still haven’t gotten over their playful sibling rivalry, which was mostly about besting each other in everything they do. Minki was always referred to as the mini Luhan and was constantly teased to be the future mate of the alpha’s son. Sehun and Luhan kept the family bonds strong and how much they love each other.

 

 

 

“It has been long, Appa, Eomma, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae.” The whole family, with Sehun and Luhan on front and their three sons behind them, bowed low to the barren ground before the big slab of rock that was covering Luhan’s deceased family buried underneath.

Nothing changed much in the desolate place, making it clear how creatures and beasts didn’t dare wander in the eerie silence of the land they used to call home. Other boulders were scattered around, which were the tombs of all the unfortunate citizens that died during that fateful day of doom that still remained etched in their memories. The same thing could be said about the abandoned caves and places that bore a lot of memories that the couple never failed to recount to their children.

Sehun’s guilt and painful memories from years ago still lingered at the back of his mind. Lush meadows, beaming citizens going on with their daily chores, harsh but meaningful militia trainings in the military camps, a dead mate…

 

 

The place where Sehun first opened his eyes, lost his parents, experienced the peak of his success, lost everything he had…

 

 

This was also the same place where he first saw a pup who was now his everything. He was the tiny speck of light in the darkness, the seeping ray of sunshine in an abandoned forest, the sole branch in the endless cliff, the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

 

The last ace, the last hope that helped Sehun recover the last bit left in his sanity, and the last person that he would ever love.

 

 

The one who was there from the start and would always stay until the end…

 

 

The one who threw his life on the line just to save someone as wretched as Sehun…

 

 

The one who accepted all pain and humiliation, and embraced Sehun’s whole broken self…

 

 

The one who healed all of Sehun’s wounds by giving his whole self, and the one who mended Sehun’s shattered heart by picking up the broken pieces on the process of hurting himself.

 

 

 

_It was his beloved Luhan._

 

 

 

“Sorry if we are late.” Luhan’s lips cracked into a bittersweet one when he carefully sat down despite the slight pain in his stitches. His hands caressed the rough boulder as if it was his family, making him think of all the good and bad memories. “Sehunnie opted to visit his parents, too, and we passed by Yixing and Joonmyeon’s grave first. And um… like the usual, we visited Areum. I hope that we didn’t keep you waiting.”

 

During the first year of visiting their ruined homeland, Sehun was strongly against the idea of their family visiting his late mate’s grave. But Luhan was insistent. The omega stood in front of Areum’s grave and fell prostrate on the ground, thanking the dead wolf for taking care of Sehun while she was still breathing. Despite the shewolf being the indirect reason of his family’s demise, the omega evidently forgave her and never failed to pass by her grave every single year, promising to take care of Sehun up to the last day of his life.

 

 

 _How can someone not love Luhan?_  Sehun often thought to himself.

 

 

“We wanted to take our newly born pups Ling Chao, Minhyun, Hyungseob and Sejeong with us but the nurses said that it was better if they are resting with our pack. Well, Luhan should also be regaining his strength but he wants to see you on this day.” Sehun said matter-of-factly while scooting beside Luhan. “Eomma, can you tell Luhan how beautiful he is? He kept on grumbling about his stretch marks and his scars.”

“Do you have to tell Eomma about that, you idiot,” Luhan hissed while punching the other’s arm. “Stop embarrassing me.”

“’Stop embarrassing me’ my ass,” Sehun sassed while combing his hair following the whistling wind’s direction. “How dare you tell my Appa that I was the one who lost the black pearl that he gave Eomma?”

“Sehun, I spilled that secret about four years ago…”

“Does not matter.” Sehun huffed, and he motioned their children to come closer. “Remember this place, sweethearts?”

“Of course, Appa.” Minghao grinned while throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck, “we always go here at least once a year.”

“Yeah,” Sehun murmured bitterly. “Today, another year had passed since your Mama and I lost all that we have. But at the same time, our loss made us start all over again.”

“Appa speaks too deeply,” Minghao pouted and laid his chin on top of Sehun’s head without detaching himself from his father. “I am not as smart as Minki to understand those words, Appa.”

“You’ll learn more about this world once you grow up,” Sehun replied while bringing his hand to caress his son’s cheek.

“Halmeoni, Harabeoji, uncles~” Yongbin sing-sang while flopping himself down beside Luhan. “I have a good news for you. We can now hunt! Well, Minghao and Minki can hunt for bunnies and mice, but I can already run after swift preys which I am sure Minghao cannot do.” He turned and smirked towards his brother, who stuck his tongue out and made a gesture by his hand as if saying that Yongbin was still shorter than him.

“I can now sew embroideries, Halmeoni.” Minki, who was standing behind Luhan walked on front of his parents and kneeled on front of the grave. “Mama once said that you like pretty things, but I am too shy to show you my work yet so maybe, I will bring it next year. And oh! Uncle Soo. Mama told me that you love mocking Appa a lot behind his back. Is that true? Is it also true that you were the shortest out of all of you?”

The kids gleefully took turns telling their own little success stories. From Yongbin being the fastest runner in class, Minki having the best control in his shapeshifting skills and Minghao being one of the tallest boys his age in their pack. Yongbin also mentioned about the girls his age confessing to him, and Minghao bragged about how he got the attention of girls  _and_ guys. As expected, Minki remained silent at the subject. But the good brother Minghao was, he never failed to tease his brother over the matter that boys his age were falling head over heels for him, “especially the pack leader’s son who won’t man up and court my brother.” Minghao continued telling stories about JR visiting their school just to see Minki, totally oblivious to the fact that their father’s coughing from behind was a warning for him to stop babbling about “Jinki’s annoying short kid who won’t stop pursuing my young, innocent child.”

Sehun narrated about their newly born three sons and one daughter, and how everyone was happy because of the new additions in their family. Sehun was about to say something about his parents-in-law giving their surviving son strength to be able to conceive more pups, but Luhan already smacked the back of his mate’s head before Sehun could speak.

“Try giving birth, you merciless idiot. I almost didn’t survive this one,” Luhan hissed, making Sehun nod along the former’s complaints. “I do not want to lose my baby deer.” The alpha chuckled while planting a kiss and lick on his whining husband’s cheek, who could only smile at the affectionate action.

After that, Luhan told some stories about his brothers’ and friends’ queer behaviors. How Chanyeol was the tallest but was the clumsiest, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun picked fights the most despite being short men, Minseok who had the squishiest cheeks ever, Jongdae who loved pulling pranks and Jongin who was the most quiet second to Luhan but knew the latest gossips the most. And also how Joonmyeon and Yixing fought over who would clean Luhan’s soiled boots after a day of rigorous militia training. They decided that it was time to go once they saw the sun sailed towards the west.

Sehun hoisted Luhan up on his feet, and scooped the deer in his arms to carry him. “Sehun-ah, I can manage.” Luhan protested while trying to get off from his mate’s hold, but Sehun’s hand firmly pressed on his thighs. “We already hurried here as wolves. You ran enough today, Lulu. I do not want my big baby to get sick.”

Sure, going back to the pack was faster if they change into wolves. But being the protective family man he was, Sehun did not want Luhan to feel any difficulty during his post-labor recovery period.

Luhan answered by throwing his arms around his lover’s neck while beaming at him. “Boys, let’s go.” Sehun turned to see his three oldest children in their wolf forms, and he grinned with pride at the sight of their rich coats of fur and leg muscles.  _Luhan and I have good genes. Plus, we trained them really well._

“Should we visit our newlywed friend the day after tomorrow?” Luhan whispered while rubbing his cheek on Sehun's chest. "This is the time of his life. I really thought Yifan’s teeth would fall and he would get bald before he marries.”

"Same thoughts,” the alpha laughed while his long legs started trekking the path back to the pack, with their children trailing behind his heels. “I also think that we need to show our lovely children to Zitao’s infant.”

“Good idea, Appa. Can we take JR hyung along?” The father stood rigid on his spot, and with a glare, he looked at his golden beta of a son who was being lightly nipped by a furious bunch of yellow fur.

“How about we leave you behind just for you to stop matchmaking your brother with that little guy who cannot even get half of my speed when I was his age?” The overprotective alpha huffed with a deep scowl on his face, to which Yongbin and Luhan laughed.

“But Mama fell in love with Appa—“

“Your Mama was thirteen when he realized that he loves me, Minghao. Besides, Minki and that little alpha have quite a big age gap.”

“But you two were like fifteen years apart, so four years was nothing compared to—“

“Say something more, and I’ll tell your classmates that you were still breastfeeding from your mother at the age of two and is still peeing on the covers up to this day,” Sehun smirked, his steps gaining speed to avoid the golden-furred wolf who was whining and begging him to stop.

“Appa! Don’t embarrass me, especially in front of my crazy brother!” Sehun heard the young wolf’s teeth grinding, and before his pants could get ripped by the other’s deadly chomp, he already sprinted while laughing manically. “If you reached the pack first, I won’t spill. But if you don’t… you know what would happen, son!”

Luhan heard the squeaks of his children from behind, and peered from Sehun’s broad shoulders to see his children relentlessly chasing their father. Yongbin was growling at Minghao and the latter was the same, Minki’s hearty laughter could be heard mixing with Sehun’s evil ones, and Luhan could just shake his dizzy head that was constantly bobbing by his childish mate’s running.

“Kids, don’t fight!” Luhan shouted at his bantering children who were literally glowing by the setting sunlight’s rays. “SEHUN, MY STITCHES! I JUST GAVE BIRTH FIVE DAYS AGO, YOU IDIOT!”

 

 

_A peaceful home lacking judgment, discrimination and hostility, six beautiful children who treasure each other more than everything else, and a loving mate who would always be there as long as they were living._

 

 

_He buried his face on his mate's chest, giggling and smiling widely, knowing that there was no place better and sweeter than home, which was, fortunately, in the arms of his family._

 

\----

There may be a JRen spin-off to be posted any time this year

 


End file.
